Broken Hearts
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When I looked down upon myself, I see my broken heart shattered in pieces. Oh, how I remembered our wonderful days together as you touch my hands with your kisses. I never thought as my life fades away, that I might lose the ones I deeply care withen my heart. What can we all say? I will also depart, depart in the sunsetting skies all alone. Oh, how do you mend a Broken Heart?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this! Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori are taken! Please note I will take Kyouya since...no one wants him. Thus making him be in his room sobbing to death for being the only one left...-_-'.

Please review, like and send your OC!

Broken Hearts: Chapter 1

"Kyouya, are we going to have new students?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kyouya asked, not taking his dark eyes off his book.

"I been thinking that if there are new girls out there, we could impress them all!" the blonde boy gushed. "Just think how many more girls will come and pay us to entertain them?"

"Be as tempting as it may, Tamaki," Kyouya admit. "You still can't change how Haruhi is with her style of life."

Tamaki fell to his chair and starts his session of sulking aimlessly to himself; Kyouya does not do anything and reads on his neon green book. Tamaki mutters something silently and Kyouya was the only one to hear it apart from the chattering class filled with students. Kyouya asked the sulking Tamaki what he just muttered and he yet again mutters it, only a little louder for him to hear.

"Have you ever had a broken heart?"

Kyouya was caught off-guard, "Broken heart?"

"Yes, I wonder if people constantly have broken hearts every day in their life. I heard that someone died here before it was finished. They say that her ghost still haunts at the dark night, looking for her lover who refused to love her. Does that count as a broken heart?"

"That depends if money is involved." Kyouya bluntly said.

Tamaki wondered and pondered about what it feels like to have a broken heart, does it feel painful like people say or is it a way that people have to get rid of the ancient past filled with sorrow and unfair fates that people encounter every day. He glanced out to glare at the white winter that fell down to earth like angels who are blessing this broken world. Soon, the humongous bells from the legendary bell tower started to ring its bells loud and clear.

Kyouya was packing all of his necessary textbooks for school and walked away first and Tamaki follows him. He was very deep in mind, still wondering about broken hearts, what has come for him to think something like this? After all of the classes they both took together, they walked down the hallways as Tamaki still looks at the falling snow so dolefully. Soon, they found a room with doors made of the finest wood in the world and Kyouya opened the door. Tamaki was still gazing at the window when he suddenly slipped on the ground and snapped out of his trance.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you all right?" said a brown haired boy who came to his aid.

Tamaki seemed to look just fine when he grabbed Haruhi and hugged her drastically. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE GIRLFRIENDS FOR ONCE, HARUHI?" Tamaki suddenly screamed with all his might. "MAMA, YOU GOTTA CREATE A PARTY FOR HER SO SHE COULD JOIN IN!"

"Why do I have to do that?" Kyouya asked with one eyebrow up.

"Because Haruhi will have more BFF's to socialize in a girl-like way, don't you want that?" Tamaki shouted right on his face.

"My thoughts are none of your concern." Kyouya replied with two boys coming to his side, one was the tallest of the others while the other was the shortest of the whole group.

Haruhi told him that she does have some friends who are all girls, but she told them that they are shy when it comes to boys. Two lookalike twins came from behind and looked at her suspiciously, they did not truly believe that she has friends who are really girls.

"Why don't they…"

"…like guys?"

"Not all of them hate guys; just have some normal issues about some guys. If you wanna see them so badly, you just gotta go to Broken Hearts Café!"

The twins with aurban hair and golden brown eyes took Haruhi and pulled her near a corner, Tamaki did not understand what they were doing until he was able to hear them as he got closer to them.

"You shouldn't bring Tono to this,"

Haruhi was bewildered, "Why not, Hikaru?"

"Because if you do, he'll start scaring all of them and won't let us in the café. Think about it, if one idiot like Tono comes in and start acting him…you do the math."

"That does make sense, Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Don't you understand what those two are doing, Haruhi? They are trying to sabotage you so they will go in and start pranking everyone!" Tamaki roared from afar.

Hikaru and Kaoru turn their heads to Tamaki and stuck their tongues at him so he could understand that they are still right about him and his attitude. Tamaki did understand this and thought what he should do to convince Haruhi to let him join her, but Haruhi told everyone that they are all welcome to join if they want. Everyone wanted to go and see her friends, but secretly they worried that maybe the girls are not really girls and could be cross dressers.

Haruhi could tell they were thinking such a ridiculous idea and reassured them that none of them are cross dressers; to her knowledge secretly she wonders if they could be. But that did not matter, Tamaki is determined to see these girls and see if they are fit to become her friends. The shortest one asked when they shall go to the café and Haruhi is the one who may arrange this day, so she decided that they all shall meet at half past eight near St. Mary Street. So that was the plan, everyone is going to meet at half past eight and will be excited to see the girls.

T.B.C

Name

Age

Past (full)

How or who broke your heart

Likes

Dislikes

Looks & Wears

Blood type

Pairing

Favorite subject

Fear

Sane or insane/ what makes her tick

Birthday

Hobbies

Wishes

Lives


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this! I worked real hard since this has over three thousand words. STOP GIVING OCS PLEASES. HOSTS TAKEN!

Please review, like and share with your Fanfic friends!

Chapter two: Mayhem

* * *

"So this is the place?"

Haruhi was looking at Tamaki who seemed shaken by the sight of the humongous café, its walls are pure white with flowery patterns of colored roses, and it has about three roofs for each section of the café which built a staircase to more floors. Its front porch showed a regular rocking chair coated in brown as the wind rocks it smoothly with a creaking noise. Haruhi goes on first and Tamaki along with his friends followed her.

She made it to the door where she halt and knocked on it three times, suddenly the doors opened and rose petals flew out of the room with a bright light shining and blocking their view.

"Welcome!"

And when they opened the door, a group of girls stood there and bowed with grace at their presence. One girl with long white hair that shines lightly and golden eyes decided to glance up at one of them and saw Haruhi.

"Haru-chan!"

All the girls gasped or squealed and started racing towards Haruhi, some of them even pushed away Tamaki so they can get near her. Haruhi was being hugged to death; about twenty five girls are squeezing the living hell out of her. Suddenly the boys heard an ear piercing whistle from up top, they looked up to see a lady who was very tall and wore thin black glasses. She jumps up from the air, soaring down to the ground as her long red hair flies everywhere and landed powerfully to the ground.

All the girls ceased and formed a line; their heads are down and waited for their master to say what she must speak. The woman stands tall with piercing blue eyes that glowed like the ocean that brought firing glares to all of them, she moves up to one of them and they moved away since she wants to see the new comers.

"I don't like new people," she said, glaring at the boys. "Especially men. Have you not seen the sign? Broken Hearts is a café plus hotel for many people, who try to find closure, and what do you think you men can just come here and ruin this refreshing vibes? I have many people who are going to come out of those rooms and if they see you-you pompous males…"

"Well, we can tell she's an asshole," Hikaru mutter very loudly.

All of the girls gasped and looked at their boss who was flaming mad, she stomps to Hikaru with a loud thud in every step and looked down upon him.

"And may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin; I'm a friend of Haruhi's. It's nice to meet you." Hikaru said, bowing to her with a fake smile.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" she said with a glee of happiness. "A friend of Haruhi's is a friend of mine! Including the girls, but try not to date them, kiddo!"

"I won't intend to do so, miss...?"

"Melody, it's Miss Melody."

She giggles like a schoolgirl meeting a hunky jock; she was very delighted to see such a boy with politeness and intelligence. She glanced at the girls who stared at her in awe; she quickly cleared her throat and told them to treat him and his friends with up most care. She leaves, but announced to the boys that her name is Melody. When she left, some of the girls quickly scatter the room to prepare for the guest.

"Haruhi, is that lady the boss?"

"She's been the boss since I was born, she said after she passed on I could keep the café. I wanna show you one of my friends, Caitlin is the Sweet Princess of the whole café. But don't get on her bad side, or else she'll go Demon Princess if you piss her off and her friends,"

Haruhi pointed at a girl with dark black hair that was midway to her back, she looked at the boys with blue, green and silver shades in her eyes that sparkle generously to them. She starts putting down the nice steel chairs when a girl with long white hair and golden eyes starts supporting her by offering to help out, they start putting all of the chairs down and walked away.

The girl with waist long brown hair that waves down smoothly as she gazes at the sweet red roses with her turquoise colored eyes is Avalyn who Haruhi knows for a long time. Haruhi also introduced them to Kori who was carrying some fresh baked goods for the guests. The twins decided to sneak off to see some of the girls, but one girl with amber red eyes and light blonde hair stared at one of them quite strangely.

The two of them made it to the girl named Arin and Avalyn who are placing dishes on the tables.

"Hey, my name's Hikaru!"

"No, you're Kaoru, I'm Hikaru!"

"You don't have to trick us, Haruhi told us the difference between you guys," they both said in union, placing white plates on the tables and not bothered to look at them.

"How can you tell?"

"We can just tell, Kaoru." Avalyn said matter-of-factly.

"All right, if you can win our game, then we'll let you do whatever you want with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru chirped in harmony to them who still are not interested.

Arin turned around with her hands on her hips with a swift swag on her foot.

"All right, you guys have to come here and buy the most expensive cake in the whole café. It's called the Super-Duper Massive Cheese cake deluxe version and you two have to eat it."

"Okay!"

"Are you sure about this?" Avalyn asked worryingly.

Arin winked and when the twins spin around like a merry-go-round, Arin focused at both of them who are spinning out of control. When they both halt with a gleaming smile that made them chuckle, the twins asked who Hikaru is. Arin pointed at him and declared that he is, in fact, the real Hikaru. They both gasped, nobody besides Haruhi could ever guess them. Not only have the lost, they both must eat the cake.

"Also, I forgot to mention that not only it's the most expensive cake," Arin mentioned quickly, "it's also the most disliked cake for its garlic, potatoes, chicken, rotten eggs-"

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly went dark green in their light completion and asked where the bathroom is, Avalyn said that there are no bathrooms for boys and they seriously need to go vomit. So Avalyn took Kaoru away to the small backyard where he could find a trash can to do so without messing up the café. Hikaru swallowed his rough vomit and consumed his weakness in his stomach; Arin supports him by taking his arm and wrapped it around her neck.

"I'll get you a chair, dude."

Hikaru looked up to Arin whose eyes shined like gold; his eyes sparkled at the very sight of her beauty that his vastly beating heart to skip many beats. _Wh-what the hell is this?_ Hikaru thought to himself, this never happened to him when he met other girls as the great Devil host. She helps him sit down the breakfast bar on the stools, Arin jumps over the table and slides down the smooth platform with ease.

"I'll get you some orange juice,"

"Th-thank you, Arin…"

As Arin pours a glass of cold orange juice in a clean glass, a group of three girls are surrounding the girl with freckles and red hair to read a book she held dearly. It was the latest addition of the new book, _A Thousand words for a Maiden._ It is about a servant girl trapped by a seductive prince who does dirty things to her, but they eventually fall in love while a mad woman escapes for an asylum and tries to murder one of them.

"Come on, I wanna read the book!" a girl with black raven hair gushed sadly for she has not read the fascinating book.

"Yeah, let us read it!" one girl said in a persuasive voice that could kill.

"No, I just got this; I want to read this alone…"

"I don't see why you guys are all fighting over some dumb love book," Caitlin said with a sigh as she walks away with some dirty laundry.

When they thought she was gone, they got in closer to start whispering to each other about her. Gossip was one of the most liked things about the café, but they know it is against the code of the Broken Hearts café, but they carried on without a care.

"She is such a pain, isn't she?" one girl whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah, just because some guy dumped her, doesn't mean she should spoil the fun for us,"

"You're so right, Beth!"

From the corner near the laundry room, Caitlin was peering out of the corner and looks down at herself. But she made a smile appear on her face and walks away, Mitsukuni saw her and decided to go and spy on her. He moved silently to the edge and peered in to see Caitlin putting in some dresses inside the washing machine.

"Mitsukuni, I know you're there. It's fine, you can watch."

Mitsukuni mentally gasped, how could she have known he was there when she did not even give a sideway glance? But he crept in to hear creaking noises each time he took a small step, he sat on a yellow bench as he watched her putting the last sundress inside.

"What does this thing do?"

"Well, this helps wash clothes. It's handy and you don't have to use your hands, wanna open it?"

"I never seen such a thing, my maids would clean my clothes and-"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she was very persistent on this, she really wanted him to try something new since Haruhi once told her him and his friends never done work before.

Mitsukuni slowly crept to washing machine that was colored in pink and it waited for someone to open it. When he pushed the first button that was blinking red, it starts shaking loudly and started to spin around inside. Mitsukuni looked up to Caitlin and smiled to her, she brought out her hand and they did a high five. Meanwhile, Kori was guiding a girl with bob black hair to her table when the girl caught a quick glance at Takashi.

"He's so cute…"

Kori took her hand and pulls her so she would not be so hypnotized by his magnificent radiance. Kori does not show any expression when she looked at Takashi as she placed the love-struck girl down on her chair to wait for her to order her food. But that is when she felt a hard tap on her shoulder to see Miss Melody in a frantic state.

"Are you-"

"No! The band that was supposed to come here is late and some girls are getting upset. Do you play anything?"

"I sing,"

"Thank you!"

"Actually, I hum."

Miss Melody fell to the ground in utter despair, which was not going to help in this situation. But Tamaki and Haruhi came over to her so they can help her up, she appreciates this but knew that nobody is going to enjoy today since there is no music playing.

"We can play, I secretly took guitar lessons!" said Tamaki with a thumbs up. "I and my team could help play a song if you want."

"HELL YEAH!" Miss Melody shouted so loud that it shocked some of the girls.

She looked around and cleared her throat, she said that the instruments are on stage and will be playing Heart Attack. Kyouya was overhearing this and looked up in the stage, he wondered if he should play the bass as Mitsukuni goes up and plays the tambourine. Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru got up and soon the boys went up. Haruhi did not go because she cannot play an instrument or sing, so she sat near the breakfast bar with Kori and Avalyn.

Tamaki took a red electric guitar; Takashi took the drums while Hikaru and Kaoru took light blue guitars. Kyouya took the bass and they start to play.

_Baby, you got me sick,_  
_I don't know what I did,_  
_Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,_  
_Got your voice in my head,_  
_Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"_  
_Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

_I'm tryna be okay,_  
_I'm tryna be alright,_  
_But seein' you with him,_  
_Just don't feel right._

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh,_  
_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_  
_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_  
_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_  
_Thought you would be the one_  
_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Yeah,_  
_Baby now that you're gone,_  
_I can't stand dumb love songs,_  
_Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah_  
_Everyone's tellin' me,_  
_I'm just too blind to see,_  
_How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_

_I'm tryna be okay,_  
_I'm tryna be alright,_  
_But seein' you with him,_  
_Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh,_  
_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_  
_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_  
_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_  
_Thought you would be the one_  
_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ow!_  
_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Yeah, every time you look like that,_  
_Ow!_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Ow!_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're givin' me a heart attack_

_But seeing you with him,_  
_Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh,_  
_And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack_  
_Lookin' like you do-ooh,_  
_'Cause you're all I ever wanted,_  
_Thought you would be the one_  
_It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,_  
_Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're all I ever wanted,_  
_Ow_  
_Yeah, every time you look like that,_  
_Ow_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Come on, you're all I ever wanted_  
_Ow_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're giving me a heart attack,_  
_Ow!_

All the girls blinked and their jaws hit the ground, but they start cheering like crazy as some girls actually threw something to one of them. One thing hit Tamaki on the face and when he took a look, it was a white panty. His face turned bright red and he fainted to the ground, he has never seen a girl ever do such a thing to him before.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki woke up with a spring shock as he lift himself up to see Haruhi sitting next to him, she was squeezing a piece of cloth and dabs it on his forehead.

"What just happened?"

"When you were given that panty on the face, you fainted and the girls left for the week. The costumers, I mean."

"So they all checked out?"

"For the next three months, now it's going to be just a café for costumers to eat and drink."

"Where are we?"

"In one of the rooms that Miss Melody was nice enough to give us, I'm here to help you recover from that rather disturbing moment…"

He scans the room to see it was very…feminine styled for its pink walls and unicorns around the dresser with a sparkling mirror. He looked down on himself to see his chest covered in different colors of lip stick, he was bewildered by the sight of the dozen kisses. Haruhi said with a blush that some of the girls who work here took the chance to steal some kisses on his chest, which Miss Melody punished them by making them do five hundred pushups.

She took the cloth and starts wiping all the kiss marks away, Tamaki flinches at the touch and hides a soft red blush across his face. His heart was beating rapidly as she wipes a light pastel pink lipstick stain on his top left chest. From outside, her friends are peeking out to see Haruhi and Tamaki blushing together.

"Are they gonna kiss?"

"Eww, that'd be gross!"

"This is so stupid,"

"Ahem…?"

Caitlin, Kori, Arin, Avalyn and Miss Melody jolt up to see behind them to see the boys standing right behind them!

"Uh, w-we're just checking on them!" Caitlin said nervously, closing the door slowly and quietly behind her.

"Checking. Sure." they said sarcastically.

They started to giggle and twirl their hairs in twiddling ways, knowing that they have been caught for peeping on the soon-to-be love birds. Miss Melody asked them if they would like to work here suddenly, it was a large surprise to them, but she said that she needs them to play for a few weeks until she finds a new band if they do not want to play anymore. Kyouya suddenly decided for the group to play, but they are expected to be paid very well. Miss Melody assured them that each week they shall be paid very handsomely.

"So what do we do know?"

"How much popularity do you guys have?"

"Not much, but we manage somehow…"

"I can see why," Hikaru announced.

"And what, my little friend, is it?"

He pointed at their outfit; they all are wearing a long black dress with a white collar and a white apron with fabulous rose pattern on the apron. Avalyn was blushing embarrassingly while Arin decided to do a karate kick right at him, but he dodged the move to make her hit the ground rackingly on her foot. Kori looked up at Kyouya who caught a glance at her; she looks darkly at him and was holding something behind her. She took it out to reveal a blue Nerf water pistol and starts shooting him with water!

"This is what you get when you mess with my friends. Water."

Kyouya who stood there wet growled angrily like a dog, which is when Miss Melody took her apron and covered it on Kyouya.

"Well, I going to say this," Miss Melody said. "Welcome to the family!"

To be continued….

_Friendships develop on and on_

_But there are things that should be forgotten_

_Love is going to be in our side_

_But will our Broken Hearts be confided?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone likes this one!

Please review, favorite, follow and tell your friends! Much appreciated.

Chapter three: Dance

* * *

"Attention, girls!"

Everyone took a gulp of breath and looked up to Miss Melody who is now wearing a glorious green halter dress which all the girls admired and envied. Miss Melody walked down the high stairs down and everyone gathered up closer to see her divine dress. What sort of occasion has this freakishly crazy woman come up with today is what everyone thought.

"In about three days, we're going to have a fabulous party for our successful year in Broken Hearts! There is going to be a big contest, the one with the best boy to date or wear the greatest dress is going to be crowned queen of the Hearts, and will win the first prize. The first prize this year will be whatever the winner wants…and I'll pay for everything."

All the girls awed in amazement but some looked worried because they have problems with men and are afraid to be with one. Many girls wondered what they should wear for the big celebration, should they waste all of their money or try using their old dresses from last year.

"Miss Nightingale, dinner is severed." said a voice outside; she knocks the door three times.

Avalyn was in a middle of a story about a maiden waiting for her prince when she heard her maid calling her from outside her room. She clicked 'save' on her computer and closes it down so she can go downstairs. Avalyn opens the door and a tall woman wearing a black maid outfit is in front of her, her hair is in the shade of red and her eyes shined at her with cool blue.

"Is my father going to join?"

Her face softens, "I apologize, Miss Nightingale," she said. "I'm afraid Mr. Nightingale is in a middle of his work, so one of the maids has given him his food in his office."

"I see…" Avalyn mutter sadly to herself.

The maid was standing still; she could understand her situation clearly and wishes her father would eat with her for once. But Avalyn puts on a smile and walks down the lonely hallway with her trusting maid by her side.

"Kori, dear," said a man who hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Hi, dad." she mutter, pulling up a tiny smile.

Kori goes inside her house, or rather his house since she does not know where she really lives in. The house is actually a two story house, the walls are white and nice furniture is still on the big red carpet. The man looked at her with a smile and she gives a small but weak smile. Kori goes to her room which was also a white room with a white bed and a computer was across the room. A window is shown near the computer to show outside and the low ground cement. Someone might get themselves injured if they attempt to jump out of it, which sound very suicidal.

"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" her father said, closing the door behind her.

She threw her small bag to the bed and fell on top of it, sighing softly to herself. She digs through her bag and took out a red phone, Kori opened it up and looked through her contacts of phone numbers. Kori sighs, knowing none of the people she listed has ever called her. She found one number and decided to call Haruhi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kori,"

"Hey Kori, what's up?"

Kori got up, took her bag and looked outside the window. "I'm coming over to your house and stay there for a while, if you don't mind…" she opens it and looked out to see the ground high up.

"No problem! When are you-"

"Now." she said, hanging up on her and suddenly jumps out of the window.

Kori saw a flag pole and grabbed it, she lets go of it and landed on the ground with utter power. She starts to run, huffing and puffing as she passed many people who took no notice to her. Where her father lived was not too far away where Haruhi lived, she made it to her two story apartment and starts climbing up the stairs with metal bars to handle the balance.

She made it up and went to one door, she knocks three times and out came a lady with red hair and she wore a yellow sundress. But this was actually a man because Kori could see some chest hair coming out, which made her shiver in disgust.

"Why, hello Kori! It's so good to see you." she smiled sweetly to her, which made Kori smile a small but loving smile for being noticed by someone.

"I'm home!" Arin shouted out loud as she entered the door to her home.

"Welcome home, sis!" called out a small boy who ran up to her, he leaped up and jumps on her to be given a hug.

"Hey, stop that!"

He got off of her and gaze up to her with wide golden yellow eyes, he said that he has got something to show to her. The boy took her arm and he pulled her all the way to the dining room to see it nicely made with plates of curry and rice and a big bottle of coke. Four plates are set on the table, but the other two have pictures in front of them. One is a lady and the other is a man, they both are smiling to them and stared Arin in the eyes.

"You made them something to eat, huh?" Arin said with a crooked smile. "That's sweet of you, little bro."

He smiles up to her and blushes, the both of them went to their chairs and said their prayers. Arin took her first bite of her spicy curry with rice and gasped how delectable and spicy it is, she had to gulp nearly two cups of coke to get rid of the spiciness. Her little brother chuckled mischievously at the sight of her sister being red faced from the curry. _Mother and father from heaven, I hope you could see how much I and Arin are growing. I know how to cook and clean with the help of Arin, and everything's perfect with me and her. _He smiles as he takes another bite of his food. _I hope nothing changes between us. Nothing._

"Caitlin! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, sis!"

"Come down, it's dinner time."

"In a minute!"

Her sister leaves the stairs, tending to the food before it gets cold. Caitlin is inside her room, throwing dress after dress to look for the perfect one. _If I don't find the perfect dress, I'm not going to win that first prize. I could use that time off for a vacation, maybe a trip to the hot springs with my sister would be a great thank you gift. Best part of all is that I'll invite all the girls and leave poor Miss Melody alone and even make her pay for the trip!_

"Caitlin, what have you done to this room?" shouted someone from the door.

It was her sister, her dark brown hair is waist long like Caitlin and it is cut straight. Her blueish eyes sparkled with fury of the mess Caitlin has created, Caitlin giggles nervously. She explained all about the whole party and its humongous prize that the person who wins can get whatever they want. She looks at her for a minute, than a wide smile of evil starts to spread on her cheeks.

Caitlin mimics this and they both thought deviously for poor Miss Melody has to face when she must pay _all _of that money.

{Day one}

"Welcome, milady."

"Don't you mean, 'master?'"

Avalyn looked up with her head to see a grinning Kaoru, she blushes cherry red and looks down on the ground as she continues to bow.

"What are you doing here?" Avalyn asked, standing upright to face Kaoru without her blush across her face.

"I wanted to see you,"

"You can't…you can't just come because of me!"

"Yes I can, and I will since I work here. And since this is my day off and I have money for the day, we'll be spending a day together."

"Touché, Hikaru! But that would be expected from you, darling." Miss Melody giggled behind Avalyn who jerked away because she was not there before.

"No, Miss Melody," he said. "I'm Kaoru."

Miss Melody only giggles and skips away like a child, Kaoru rolled his eyes at her and took Avalyn by the hand.

"Please, Ava-chan?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Fi…fine, but you will have to by me a cake and you should have a good subject to talk about."

Avalyn took Kaoru to his seat where a low window is showing outside with its blazing hot sun and dozens of people walking without a care in the world. Kaoru took his seat and took a menu; he decided quickly he wanted strawberry shortcake with a chocolate dip. Avalyn left and went inside the kitchen to see two of the chief fighting over something.

"No, the boss said that cheesecake will be good for the party!"

"No, the boss said that chocolate cake will be good for the party!"

Avalyn strolls away before the two angry female chiefs start to pour annoying questions about the cake business. Avalyn was getting a cook book on the book shelf; she took out a light pink cover book with white cursive writing saying '_My cake for you_' as its title. Avalyn flips through some pages until she finally found the strawberry shortcake recipe.

Meanwhile, outside of the kitchen, someone opened the door to get inside the café and it was now Mitsukuni who was smiling really big with Takashi who looked around the café. A girl stood up from her chair and goes to them, with one graceful bow, she begins to introduce herself.

"Welcome to Broken Hearts, I'll be your guide."

"Thank you, you're so pretty with that outfit!" Mitsukuni gushed.

She stood up to look down at him with her dark midnight blue eyes and gives him a flirty smile.

She tucks her black hair and said, "My name is Avanglee, it's very nice to meet you."

"My name is Mitsukuni, and this is-"he was pointing to Takashi, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Wait, he was here a second ago."

"He must have wanted to use the men's room, Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni took her hand and she leads him to a table, but that soon changed when Caitlin jumps out and gave off a pissed face.

"What's going on here? I thought I'm supposed to wait him, you're taking a break!"

"Oh, I did?" she said clueless. "I guess I forgot, dear."

"Do you always do this? Steal other people's costumers?"

Avanglee grins deviously at Caitlin who was fuming mad, she wanted to actually work today since she could not find an outfit and needed the money to get one. Caitlin took out her bag and took out a pair of boxing gloves and starts to put them on.

"If you wanna have him, you gotta fight me!"

She threw the bag on the floor and Avanglee took some out.

"Bring it on, Caitlin!"

_M-maybe I can fix this if I just let __**both**__ of them work with me…_

"Hey, instead of fighting, you both can sit with me!"

They both looked at him and he was really scared of both of them because their eyes glowed bright red, but the two of them looked at each other dull-like and shook on it to sit with him. Mitsukuni sighed with relief; he guessed he could take care of himself after all. But then it hit him, where in the world did Takashi go? Worries filled his heart and mind, questions rapidly and distractingly flow through his mind because of Takashi.

But when he looked back with the corner of his right eye, he saw Takashi sitting with Kori who are drinking black tea! _What…the hell?_ Mitsukuni could only think that, he could not believe Takashi made him worry about him.

"Mitsukuni, we're waiting for you!" Avanglee and Caitlin chirp from behind who sat next to each other on the small round table.

Mitsukuni joins them and looked behind himself again, what could Takashi and Kori be talking about? Meanwhile, Kaoru was eating his strawberry shortcake and was amaze with gluttony for its delicious before and aftertaste.

"Ava-chan, this shortcake is stupendous! Come, say 'ahh.'"

"What…?" were the words she said out bluntly.

"Come on, you should always try what you make, and I have to say it's damn straight good!" he said astonished, taking a piece of the pink shortcake and was preparing to feed it to her.

"There is no way in my life I'm gonna do that,"

"Well, I'm the master for today," he clarified. "And since I'm the master, you do what the master says, right?"

"You…you…!"

"Hmm?" he grinned wider with evil.

Blushing with anger and embarrassment, she slightly opened her mouth and he placed the piece of cake in her mouth. Avalyn kept her eyes closed, but when she opened her right eye, she caught him licking the fork with his tongue. She blushed even redder, her natural skin turned bloody red with blood and she just got up and blot away from him, leaving him chuckling mischievously to himself. Miss Melody saw the whole thing from behind the tables; she went up to Kaoru and apologized for her atrocious behavior.

"Not to worry, Miss Melody. I'm happy I get to spend this much time with her today."

"That's such a nice complement, Kaoru. If she didn't have that boy problem with Harry, maybe she would've dated you!"

"Harry?"

Miss Melody left him; she smiles to herself oddly dangerously. _ I hope you don't get mad…at me, at least._

Meanwhile, Kori and Takashi are sitting together, waiting for one of them to say something to create a conversation for one of them. Kori sighed to herself and decided to leave, but that was when Takashi stopped her and accidently touched her shoulder.

"Um, do you like ice cream?" he blurt out, not knowing what to say to get her attention.

Kori looked at his hand on her shoulder which was taken off; she looked up to him and nods once. Kori pointed at one particular ice cream she liked in the pastel pink colored menu with fancy cursive writing written on it. She likes the mint chocolate chip ice cream with strawberries by the side, Takashi asked if he and she could have it, she nods once more and leaves to the kitchen.

That was when she ducks down from a piece of chocolate cake flying out of control! It landed on the ground, creating a mess on the floor and when she turned around to look at who did it, she ducks once more because of a white cake which could be vanilla flew across the room.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"NO, HOW DARE _YOU!"_

Kori closed the door, goes back to the table Takashi is sitting in and said that the order could take a while.

"How's the new outfit doing well?" he asked.

"I prefer the last one, I have a flat chest, the skirt is way too short and I have to wear these painful stilettos high heels on my feet."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I think I'll manage."

That was when they both heard another bell ring from the door; it was another costumer coming into the Broken Hearts café. They both ignore him and went back to start a nice conversation, but something was odd…Kori was really, really happy to talk to him. The boy who was standing and waiting for someone to take him is Kyouya. That is when he turned his head around to see a girl with black hair tied up in a loose braid.

"Welcome to Broken Hearts, I will be your guide,"

She stands up to show her eyes, her eyes are watery blue eyes that looked up to Kyouya and the only thing he noticed is her smile because he noticed a thin line from her left corner on her mouth that ends in a few inches. He wonders what this is, but it makes her look like she is on the brink of a smirk.

"My name is Yuuki; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Yuuki. I'm Kyouya." he took out his hand to shake, she brought out hers but instead of just a plain handshake, he took it and gave a feather soft kiss on her pale white skin.

She could not believe what he did, but she was did not want to upset him in any way, so she took his hand and they walked away to their table.

"I know you," Kyouya said, sitting in his chair. "You're Yuuki Iunter, your mother is a forensic scientist and your father is a computer technologist."

"That's right, Kyouya,"

"You have a brother, right? Does he come here?"

"No, unfortunately," she said. "He's currently in the hospital. I'm going to visit him after my work today."

"I see, if you would not mind, I would like to escort you to the hospital if you like,"

Yuuki blushed and erased it quickly; Kyouya does his famous smirk which made her heart skip a beat more than before. What was this feeling she is suddenly feeling? It is just a normal thing, right?

"Haruhi, dear?" said someone out from her door.

"Yes, dad?"

"I'm just here to tell you I'll be late when I go to work, are you all right going to stay here by yourself?"

"Sure dad, I'll be fine."

Haruhi waited impatiently for her father to go out, she heard the door closed and she resumes to what she is doing. She is inside her room, looking through some pictures of a girl with bob dark red hair with freckles crossing her face and showing a goofy smile. She frowns at the sight of this girl, she pushed a button and she saw a picture of her with Tamaki hugging each other. Haruhi glanced at her small red clock, it is eight thirty now. She grins dangerous to herself; it was time to have a little visit.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned around to face the girl from the pictures; Haruhi is wearing a black long dress with a red rose in her hair. She wore black eyeliner, black lipstick and black shoes with red bows in the front. She and the girl are standing up on the roof where they both go to school; the mystery girl is bewildered with this outfit Haruhi is wearing.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing girls' clothes? And what's this meeting all about?" she asked nervously, looking at her grey bag Haruhi is holding.

"Sarah, how long have you been dating Tamaki?" Haruhi smiles, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell…unless you stop dating him. It'll do a lot of good for you and me…and Tamaki."

Sarah is silent, if she obeys what Haruhi requested, it could do a lot good for her and everyone else…but what happens if she does not?

"I'm not going to break up with Tamaki," she said. "I love him, unlike you; I can give him what he wants and look at you! You're flat chested and you can't even impress him!"

"Ah…bad ending…" Haruhi drops her bag, unzips it and searches for something. When she took it out, it was a vorpal covered in a scarlet red coloring. "This is what I use when someone doesn't listen to me, Sarah…I hope you'll see me in hell. And also…"

Haruhi suddenly sprints to Sarah and she tries to move away, but Haruhi pulled out her vorpal and stabs her deep in the heart.

"SAY HELLO TO GOD FOR ME!"

_**To be continued…**_

_People have dark secrets we cannot say_

_They are like you and I till this day_

_We must face our sinful sin_

_And see what they shall bring_


	4. Chapter 4

I hope last chapter was good enough for you all!

Please review, favorite, follow and share with your friends!

Chapter four: Party

{Day two}

"In other news today: Sarah Eve has been murdered last night around eight o'clock. Her body was dumped by the old abandon kindergarten school, Eve Lake Kindergarden. In other news-"

Miss Melody switches the channel to a love soap opera where two people hugged together lovingly; she walked away and placed the remote to her organized desk with necessaries of papers and pens. Miss Melody leaps backwards and landed on her chair, twiddling her black locks as she thinks about these suspicious murders going on. _Haruhi must have been the one doing these since she told me Tamaki started dating, but why does she place them all in Eve lake kindergarten? Is that where she went to school once…?_

That was when she heard a knock on her door, she announced that they can come in and the person coming inside is Arin.

"Why have you come?"

"I know about it," she said. "The murders Haruhi's committing."

Miss Melody looked up at her, "It's none of our concern to be involved."

Arin marches closer to her desk, "It _is_ our concern, she's our friend and no one leaves a friend behind."

"As sweet as that sounds, I'm not going to talk to her about these murders. I suggest you forget all of this and go-"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Miss Melody jerks away from this sudden explosion of fury, Arin starts to break down in tears and wipes them away.

"You said that to me when I came to work when I couldn't find a job to keep me and little bro alive. I was the one who threw the water bomb on Haruhi and we became friends later. I don't want her to be in some kind of crazy house or worse, and I might never see her again! So talk to her for Jesus Christ's sake!"

Miss Melody stares at her golden yellow eyes that are soaked with sadden tears, she thinks carefully about her decision and finally comes to one…she will talk to Haruhi. Miss Melody got up and was about to walk away to see her, but Arin stopped her by giving her a huge hug from behind.

"Thank you, boss." was all Arin could say without choking her words in tears.

Miss Melody blushed slightly since no one has ever done _this _before, so when Arin stops hugging her, she pat her heard gently as Arin sobs sadly. Meanwhile, outside the boys are practicing their instruments for another play they are going to do, but that was when Tamaki broke a cord from his guitar. Tamaki called out a break and the others walked away.

But that was when Hikaru saw Arin walking down from the office, he noticed on her cheeks that there are dried tear marks all over her face; he did not know what to think of this and decided to see if she is all right.

Arin saw Hikaru walking towards her and she pulled up a smile, he did not want to be rude, so he faked a smile to her.

"Hey, did the she-devil hurt you?"

"Yeah, she…took down my raise…" she lied.

"Really? Is that why you're crying?" he said, not believing she cried because of that.

"That and what happened on the news this morning. Some girl named Sarah Eve was just killed-"

That was when they heard someone drop down to the ground; it was Tamaki who fell to his knees in utter shock. Kyouya went up to him first and Tamaki did not say anything, Kyouya helps him up and took him to a chair which Tamaki slumps in.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tamaki! I didn't know…"

Arin went up to Tamaki to check if he is fine, Tamaki looked up to her with his light violet eyes that are filled with pain and smiled.

"It's all right…it happens sometimes…" Tamaki got up and gave a bigger smile. "I don't mind, I just need a better chance. I'm ready to practice, guys."

…

"Haruhi, I want you to be honest with me," Miss Melody said, giving her a cup of rose tea.

"Um, I can try if you ask me,"

Haruhi is inside the office with Miss Melody who glared at her uneasily, could she really be the one who is killing all the girls who dated Tamaki?

"All right, what were you doing last night?"

"I had dinner with my dad, he left to work and I stayed home to study for a test in Geography on Thursday."

"You never left the house at all?"

"No, I'm sure I didn't because I locked the doors and only dad has a key to get in and out,"

"So you don't have a key if you need to get out, right?"

"That's right…what are you implying?"

Miss Melody knew she is hiding something, she could tell because Haruhi was looking around suspiciously like if she knows they are being taped.

"Haruhi, do you know a girl named Sarah Eve?"

"Yeah, Sarah is the girl Tamaki just recently dated two weeks ago,"

"How much do you know about her?"

"Not much, Tamaki actually never brought her up since it would make all of his fans jealous. Do you know what happens if you date one of the host members? One person who dates them gets bullied for a few days, seems like nothing until the threats get worse and worse by the minute…"

"Then what happens?"

"Well, it depends on the presidents of the host fan club," she explained. "There are different kinds of them, so all of them form a council to see what's fit for punishment. I know this because I saw it going on with one of Tamaki's girlfriends before Sarah."

"Jesus, is that how low these girls are in Ouran?"

"Bullies are everywhere in this world, weaklings either fight or die. It's their decision and theirs only; no one has a right to say anything."

Miss Melody was…afraid. She never felt this sort of fear before, but she could feel darkness around Haruhi. She was no longer in charge; Haruhi is now the great puppeteer who controlled Miss Melody like her useless but special puppet. Haruhi got up and starts to walk around Miss Melody as her breathing goes uneven and her forehead is covered in sweat.

"You know, Melody," she mutters silently but loud enough to hear. "I did do those murders; I stabbed them with a vorpal that's already covered in muck. I better clean it up, but I might have to use it again for…certain reasons. But I might not, because I might spare you…" she goes to Miss Melody and glared her in the eye with a wide spread smile, "and your little sister. Mai, was it? Her birthday is tomorrow, that's why you're making such a big celebration."

"How…!"

"I don't like people who underestimate their foes; it's pointless if you don't know every single thing about them. That's right, I don't just stalk my victims, I live my life like them so I could learn their weaknesses." Haruhi smiled sweetly to her. "But I think stalking you is enough, so I stopped later on. Oh, I won't be able to go to the big party, but I trust you'll send my regards to Mai. If this is over, I like to leave now."

Miss Melody nod slowly, her eyes still locked with hers and Haruhi smiled sweetly again. Haruhi went to the door with a grey bag in her hand and leaves. _Oh my god, what did she do?_

{Final day}

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are honored to have you all here today. So we bid you welcome to Broken Hearts Café!"

Crowds of people who wore glorious dresses and divine suits clapped for Miss Melody who wore her green halter top dress that sparkled in the chandler light. Next to her was a little girl with black hair that is braided in pigtails and wore a pink sundress. Arin was near the dessert bar where she was sitting on the stools, she wore a silk red dress that goes to her knees and small high heels. She looked around to see if anyone she knew is here, she found someone and it is Kori who wore a light pink puffed dress with light sparkles and a cute tiara is pinned in her red hair.

"Kori, you look…elegant!"

"Say anything else about this dress, I'll throw you into a pit of lava and you'll perish."

"Say, Kori, you seem to be very skinny. Like, freakishly model skinny kind."

"Is that a problem?"

"I'm just saying you should put some minor weight or something…"

"It's not really any of your business about my health, but thank you for your 'kind' remark on how I look."

And with that stoic comment, she walks away and was bumped by a tall drunk man in his fifties. He did not even apologize to her; he just wanders off like a complete drunk. Avalyn, who strolls alone in the crowded party in a light red dress with long sleeves that are all laced. It was not long, it was just long until it reached her knees and it was very plain unless you glanced at her hair which is a messy ponytail with a flower clip on the side.

She stares all around the café that surrounds with many people who she did not really know, she gazed so much that she lost herself and bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"but she halts her mouth. "…you…"

The person turned around to face Avalyn, he has light brown hair that was cut short but has some small bangs to cover his left eye and he wore thin blue glasses. His freckles are golden that crossed half his face and he wore a black tux with a red rose in his coat.

"Avalyn, is that you?" he said, surprised to see her.

Avalyn starts to back away slowly, clutching her chest with her hand and starts to run away with tears starting to shed down her turquoise eyes.

He looks down. "I guess…I messed up big time…"

Meanwhile, Caitlin was walking around the whole place and waited impatiently for the damn contest to finally start so she could win that big hot springs trip for everyone. As she paces around herself impatiently, someone was staring at her and it did not catch her eyes until later on. Her eyes widen in shock, she suddenly starts to walk away into the crowd of people until she no longer could see the boy she saw staring at her seductively. _How the hell did he know I was here? _She thought to herself as she passes a few people who took notice but continued their chats to the others.

Outside the doors of Broken Hearts café, Tamaki and all of his friends are standing there and wondered if they should go in now since they are five minutes early.

"Are you guys sure we should do this? I mean, in front of so many people-"

"If we don't do this, we won't get paid…." Kaoru started, turning to Hikaru

"And if we don't get paid, who gets the blame?" Hikaru asked.

"Besides, we're going to sing Broken Hearted, which sort of fits this place a lot. Making more costumers coming in from around the world."

Everyone stared at Takashi who was the one who spoke up, then almost everyone started running around in circles because this was the first time they ever heard Takashi speaking a sentence that was really long. Kyouya starts to take some of his things inside and Takashi leaves with him, the others started running to the door before it closed and they went inside. That was when Caitlin bumped into Mitsukuni by accident and they both fell on the ground, making her dress tear up to near show her panties.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni!"

Caitlin got up and tries to fix the large tear on her dress but it was already ruined, she felt like she wanted to cry right here and now…

"Caitlin, you can be such a klutz," someone said behind.

Caitlin turned around to see Avanglee who wore a light green dress that glittered in the lights and her hair is tied up nicely in a braid. Avanglee stares at Caitlin who was holding back more tears of shame, but Avanglee took out her hand and looks away nervously.

"I'll take you to the changing rooms and fix the dress," she said. "But don't go and think we're friends or something!"

Caitlin could not say any words of gratitude, so she suddenly ran up to Avanglee and hugs her suddenly. Caitlin burst in tears of joy and Avanglee is trying to push her away for this sudden attack. Avanglee took her to the changing rooms and she starts to begin working on her dress, Mitsukuni smiles to both of them as they walked away in hand-and-hand, he was glad they finally became friends.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was standing around a lonely corner to herself, thinking about Kyouya and what he did suddenly before when they went to the hospital.

She could remember it clearly like a movie, only this kind of romantic movie was non-fiction for it is true and real.

…

"Yuuki?" said a weak voice. "Who's this guy you're with?"

Yuuki is sitting beside her ill brother who stared at her with a question she could only reply nervously for the first time.

"Th-that's Kyouya, he was kind enough to drive me here to see you, Sasha."

"Wait, did you just stutter? You never stutter!" he starts to get up in shock.

Sasha starts to cough and Yuuki pushes him down so he could lie down and relax. Sasha could still not believe that she actually stuttered. _This is not like Yuuki to stutter like that, unless…oh, oh hell no! _

"You like him?" her brother shouted loudly enough for someone to hear from outside.

"What? No, I don't! I like that guy as an acquaintance, and nothing more." Yuuki clarified to her overprotective brother.

"Then does he know about 'it?'"

"Shut up, he's outside and he might hear us," she hissed in a whisper.

Sasha only sticks his sickly light pink tongue at her and she started to get a little angered, but she was able to overcome this expression and said she must go. Before she left, she gave Sasha a quick kiss on the forehead and leaves him alone in the light colored room with no one here. Yuuki closed the door behind her and sighs loudly; she could not believe that her own brother accused her of something so…so ill mannered!

But when she turned herself to the right, she saw on the ground a vase with a red rose in the light blue vase. She picked it her and saw a note, she took the fancy card and once she read it, her face only smiles a little. Yuuki placed the vase down and opens the door with her eyes on the card, when she took the vase and placed it near the desk, she went up to Sasha who was bewildered because she came back and Yuuki suddenly punched him on the head with her elbow with her eyes on the card.

_I like you, too_

_Kyouya_

…

Yuuki found herself sitting in a chair, half asleep from what happened and she saw two people standing towards her.

"Uh…hey, mom and dad…!" she said, hoping that they are not real. Bad sadly, they are real.

"Okay, guys! Are you ready?

"Remind me why you guys are making this girl sing?"

"Hey, at least I have enough talent to do this. Besides, Tamaki said I'll get half the dough if I do this." the red haired girl hissed at Kyouya.

"Tamaki…!" everyone shouted.

Tamaki starts playing the guitar and the girl starts to sing in front of hundreds of people. They all started to look and started clapping.

_This is more than the typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow  
Uh oh yep_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_What's the time, such a crime_  
_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_  
_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_  
_Poppin' bottles by the phone_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
_That's enough, call me up_  
_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_  
_I don't even think you know, no no_

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
_Everything you say is like go with the view_  
_Business on the front, party in the back_  
_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_  
_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, oh…_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_When you gonna call_  
_Don't leave me broken hearted_  
_I've been waiting up_  
_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_  
_I can't seem to let you go_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

**To be continued…**

_People who enjoy life are the greatest creations_

_But people who wish to die are nothing but sad deceptions_

_These girls will enjoy their blooming life_

_Like a rose blooming powerfully in the Winter morning_


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like chapter 4, now it's chapter 5!

Please review, love, share, favorite and support it!

Chapter 5: Hot springs

* * *

In the magnificent day where the sun was setting from the distance and the soft wind blew the dried leafs that lay on the ground near the pathway of Broken Hearts café, is recently closed for two days. The place where many girls go and relax, learning that they are protected from all the males around the dangerous world is sadly today closed for two days for it is the trip of the century of Broken Hearts will ever experience.

"Girls, I hope all of you are in groups and won't make any changes," Miss Melody called out to everyone which they are all excited to go to the hot springs for a two days, such fun is what they shall have.

"Avanglee, is this your first time in a hot springs?"

"Yes, but then I guess you'll meet my father soon,"

Caitlin did not understand what she meant by that, but Miss Melody blew her whistle with great might and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Girls, let's form a line in our groups and get ready for the big vacation ever!"

Arin is holding her little brother close to her, he was a little afraid to be going and she could understand this new feeling of excitement and fear. Little Zeith was clutching to his sister as she forms a line with her team, the girls start going in and some giggled about the best time they are going to have. But behind the bushes that are recently cut to make some people looking like they are standing around popped out a head of a man wearing glasses that blocked the sight of his eyes. Later on a lady came out who has long blond hair with curls on the end and dark brown eyes glaring at her target which is the bus Avanglee is going to ride.

"Sir, are you all right doing this?"

"We have to do this to keep my baby safe!" he nearly yelled at her. "I don't want my little angel going to places like hot springs! Don't you know they could have alcohol drinks and-and there could be men over her age trying to hit her! A-and-"

"I get the picture, sir. I'll be off then." she said, going out of the bushes and goes off. She wore a short pink skirt with a cute light blue tank top to match.

"Wait, I change my mind! I want to go with you, I can get yelled and you won't, since I'm making you do this. Besides, a parent should be more responsible than just letting someone do their dirty work."

"But you must be a women to-"

"Ah, I happen to take a trip to the beauty salon. I just got a whole body wax, and I must say that my skin is very soft. But I should also say it's painful doing it…"

"I understand sir." she said, hoping for him not to carry on about his experience.

The hatch which everyone placed their bags is where they both got inside to start hurting themselves with sharp points of the bags. The assistant asked him if this is the best idea he has, he said this was the best plan he has ever come up with…but she said this is a five hour drive and the man starts to weep for not knowing they will be uncomfortable in their trip. The buses started and when they were almost going into high speed, the bus they are in suddenly took a nasty halt and both of them got hit by some of the baggage inside. Outside, Tamaki and all of his friends are blocking the way with big smiles and bags to go along with it.

"Hey, get the hell outta the way!" the female driver shouted, honking the horn nonstop.

"Ma'am, those are our friends…they're also part of Broken Hearts café." Kori said to the driver.

"Wait a minute, I know those boys! Oh my god, it's the Broken Hearts bands!" the female bus driver squealed, completely ignoring Kori.

Kori goes back to her seat, sighing mentally for being ignored by a female driver in front of the other girls. Tamaki and all of his friends started to go to the bus door and went inside, but when the maid and the man peeked out using the holes on the door to see them, the man started to go ballistic.

"Wh-why are there boys going inside this bus?" he shouted loudly. "They're boys! _Boys_, Isabella! How could Miss Melody just go on with this o-"

But Isabella opened a suitcase, took out a pink sock and stuffed it in his mouth. But she apologized for doing something so rude to him; he fixed his glasses and spat out the clean sock.

"Sir, we should be quiet in this journey, we'll blow our cover if we are caught."

"You're right, Isabella. I'll shut up and we can wait for the bus to get to the hot springs. But may I ask why it had to be nearly five at nighttime? I'm exhausted for all the work I have done…" he covered his mouth and yawned. "Pardon me; I just like to know that…"

Isabella took out a map of their destination, "Well, according to this map, sir," she said. "There are two ways that they would've taken. The one would have to be two in the morning and would take nearly nine hours to get there. So if I'm correct, the reason why they took the second path at night is because-"

But she was interrupted by a loud snore that would wake anyone up, so she took out another suitcase and took out a small pillow for his head. Isabella took out his glasses and he sleeps on, dreaming such a sweet dream._ It's best he didn't know why…why they took this path for its shorter time limit. _Isabella thought to herself, smiling at the sight of her sleepy master. Her dark brown eyes is glittering at the sight of her master, his sleepy expression is very adorable…her heart is starting to skip a beat many times as she gazes on.

She laid herself down, took out another pillow from the suitcase before and starts to sleep. Meanwhile, Hikaru was sitting next to his brother and was very sleepy, his eyes starts to lower down as the sun lowers more down from the distance to give off a cool afternoon color from dark red and a hint of purple. He fell asleep finally and Kaoru covered him up with a grey colored blanket, Avalyn was watching Kaoru a little while and resumes back to her book of _Safe Haven _by Nicholas Sparks which is popular right now. She was at the bit where Katie is with Alex in her cottage and they start to kiss passionately together. _Was this what mother and father felt together? Before me? _She wonders softly as she marked her book and placed it on her lap, Avalyn starts to fall calmly to sleep as she no longer could keep her eyelids up.

Kori is listening to her music called Kiss me by One Direction. She thought it was a little awkward to listen that particular song when Takashi is sitting next her, nearly half asleep. She stares smoothly at his dark hair and later on his small but slightly parted lips as he falls deeper to sleep. Secretly, her heart is beating fast inside, not knowing what this splendid feeling she is now witnessing. Not knowing what she is doing, her body is moving towards him and her lips are so close to his. But she backs away, not wanting to carry on this odd feeling, soon her beating heart calms itself and she goes to sleep on her soft leather chair that reclines a little to sleep.

Avanglee is sitting next to Mitsukuni, who was very sleepy and kept rubbing his eyes to stay awake for the trip.

"You should go to sleep, Mitsukuni,"

"But I'm not…tired…" he suddenly fell to her lap and snoozes off, making Avanglee smile slightly to see his beautiful face so closely.

Caitlin is sitting next to Liz; she shifts herself away from the 'lovey dovey' scene and tries to fall asleep. Liz could tell something was up and as the older sister, she should get the bottom of this, so she stops reading her _Twilight _book and placed a detective hat on that looked similar to Sherlock Homes hat. Detective Liz is ready to serve and protect her sister from an unknown danger to her and all that is dangerous…

…

"WE'RE HERE!" the female driver shouted so loud that everyone woke up in a fright.

They all looked outside to see a huge entrance to the hot springs; it was so large that they had to get out in order to see how humongous the entrance sign is. Everyone got out and could feel the steam from the hot springs, the ground was covered with rocks which are finely in the ground and two identical girls who wore green kimonos greeted them kindly with a smile. Their black hair is tied back tightly to a bun with fake cherry blossom placed firmly in their hair; they took all of them inside where a few people wearing more colorful kimonos given them hot green tea to them.

"This place is so cool!" Zeith exclaimed, taking a sip of his green tea.

"But I would like to know something," Caitlin said, everyone looked at her to see what she wanted to know. "Who won the competition and how did that person do it?"

"That's because of us," said someone from behind.

When Caitlin looked behind, she saw the same bow from last night! His short blond hair lies firmly to his shoulders and his white skin glitters softly with his dark brown school uniform.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I here on a school trip, Caitlin," he explained, tucking a lock from his golden hair that shimmered. From afar, some of the girls mentally started drooling as Zeith stares at him confusingly. "I'm not a stalker; I was forced in this trip."

"By who?"

"B-by me…"

Avalyn took one look at the boy next to him and thought she was going to faint right there on the spot. It was the boy with light brown hair that was cut shortly but still has a bang that covered his left eye which is hazel like his right. He waves shyly to with a smile, Avalyn steps back to stand next to Kaoru and given him a strict face.

"Apparently you know this dude, eh?" the blond beauty said, pointing to his friend who stood next to his side.

"Yes, we have some times we met,"

"Interesting…"

"Oh, screw you, asshole!"

"Oh, Caitlin, watch your language. Little kids are here."

_Fuck you… Zeith, Mitsukuni and Kori thought together as they glared disapprovingly at him. _

"Caitlin, how are you?"

"Like I said," she spat. "Screw you." she took Mitsukuni and started stomping away, Liz was going to join her but took one glare at him, and she left with Caitlin.

"A-Avalyn, how are-"

Avalyn looked away, not wanting to talk to him whatsoever. She starts to leave, but he tried to stop her, she just had enough of him…_Does she have something against this guy? _ Kaoru looked at the boy who looked down upon himself. _Who would hold a grudge to a person like that? I wouldn't unless he did something to piss me off. _Both of them just started to walk away, not looking back to any of them at all.

Nighttime has passed and now all of the girls are inside the changing rooms, all of them could not wait to get in the water and start to soak in the hot mineral baths. Yuuki was taking off her Sleeping with Sirens shirt and Caitlin asked her if this was her first time going to a hot springs. She said that she never been in a place like this before, Caitlin said that this was her first time too.

"Hey, didn't you meet your parents at the party?

"Uh…yeah, they did come to the party,"

"What did they say when they saw you?"

"I'm going to be grounded for a week because I forgotten to tell them I'm going to a party…"

"Oh…"

Yuuki looks down slightly, she saw her laptop bag and she noticed something sticking out too much for some close enough to see. Caitlin saw something and Yuuki pushed it down with her finger, telling her not to worry about it. Yuuki leaves, making Caitlin confused of what she was hiding in her laptop bag. Meanwhile, Tamaki and all of his friends are walking down the hallways of the lugubrious hot springs hotel. Tamaki wondered why Haruhi did not want to join them on their trip in the hot springs, they would have obviously took her no matter how much she refused, but she was sick so there was nothing they could do. Mitsukuni saw someone from the corner as all of them walked, it was a lady who worked here with glasses and a green kimono. The lady coughs slightly from the powder all over her face and stopped all of them, but one thing is for sure is that she had to be the ugliest lady they have ever seen. Her legs are oddly male-like and his arms are huge, her face looked too creepy to be a lady and Usa-chan, the toy rabbit Mitsukuni is holding looked revolted at the sight of her.

"E-excuse me?" she said, deep and manly. "Do any of you know Avanglee by chance?"

"Um…I do, miss," Mitsukuni said, hiding behind Takashi in a cute manner.

"Then, you must die…"

That was when she took out her fake wig to reveal herself as a man! He pushed back his glasses and whistled to someone, which was when in the air that flew to his arms is a chainsaw. He starts to a few times and it roared in great power as he starts to charge to them, so all of them started running away while Tamaki screamed like a girl once more. As the leader, Tamaki had to decided where they all should go, but that was when in front of them in a few meters is a girl who wore a dark maid outfit and has long blond hair with curls on the end came forth and took out a bow and arrow!

"Please die here, males," she said, aiming her arrow to one of them.

"SHOOT THE SMALL ONE!"

Isabella took aim at the smallest boy she could clearly see, but one look at him and she was suddenly processed with his cute adorableness that made her aim incorrect to let go and when the boys ducked down, it was going to hit her master! She would not let that happen, she took out a large leap up in the air and went over the boys who tried their best not to look up for they might accidentally look up her short maid skirt. When she made it to her master as a shield, the arrow was so close enough to hit her, but she grabbed it without flinching! Tamaki used this distraction to open a door and everyone started running inside…but what they do not know is that where they ran into is the changing rooms that the girls took.

They all stopped with large blushes crossing their faces and all the girls started to scream as they covered themselves with their clothes.

"GET OUT!" Avanglee shouted at them.

"MY SISTER'S IN THIS PLACE, YOU PERVERTS!" Zeith shouted. He could not see them because he has a blindfold that covered his eyes.

"KYOUYA, WHAT THE HELL?"

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" all the girls screamed as they started hitting them with shampoo bottles and soap, Tamaki was about to say something but a bar of pink soap went straight in his mouth.

That was when the man who still wore the green kimono took out his chainsaw and ran straight to the boys.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SEEING MY BABY NAKED!"

That was when Arin, Avalyn, Avanglee, Yuuki, Kori and Caitlin blocked his way and because of Avanglee blocking his way, he stopped himself and looked at all of them.

"Dad, why must you do this all the time? And where the hell did you get that chainsaw?"

"It was from me, mistress," Isabella said, walking to her master and stood by his side.

"Isabella, why did you do this?"

"I do what I must do for everyone, and this is what I think is right. Making sure you and Mr. Vareean are safe until I die." she said seriously. "So do not blame this on him, mistress. I take full responsibility for our actions and hope you'll find a suitable punishment for me."

"Well…I can forgive you, to tell you the truth. But I want you to do this one thing for me…"

"What would that be?"

"Join us in our trip and make sure dad isn't going to ruin it by tying him up and place him in the closet for the next two days."

"Will do, mistress."

"Wh…what?"

…

"Isabella? Please let me go…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But I must obey Avanglee's orders; now say 'ahh.'"

"Ahh…"

Mr. Vareean weeps as Isabella placed a shrimp sushi in his mouth with the chopsticks, they are both inside the closet where he is now staying in until the trip is over…which is now for a week since Miss Melody had to make it up for everyone for the scary moment they faced. Meanwhile, Yuuki and Caitlin are enjoying their time together in the baths, Avanglee and Arin are both arguing about the fact that Zeith is in here and should not, but Arin is defending for her brother. Avalyn is relaxing in the water and Kori is drinking tea with her. They both actually chatted for a little and seem to become friends for now, Kori just thought that maybe they might not be friends forever, but she took this chance to enjoy herself. As for the boys, they are at the other side of the hot springs, far away from the girls so they would not try to look over the large stone wall that blocked their way. Hikaru was teasing Kaoru, daring him to climb up and look over the girl side of the hot springs for fun. Being as honest as he is, he really did not want to because one, it is the most perverted thing he would have ever done in his entire existence and the second thing is that Avalyn is there.

"I bet you have a crush on her," he huffed, pouting away from Kaoru.

"Hey, I only need you in my life, I don't need some girl," he said, trying his best not to let the lie show.

"I bet it's Avalyn, who knows what she could be wearing right now as she relaxes in the bath. She could be wearing a bikini for who knows what!"

_Bi-bikini? That's creepy! But oddly arousing… _Kaoru thought, imaging Avalyn in a pink bikini with a cute wink to him. He starts to lower himself down in the water.

"Or maybe she's just wearing a silk towel around her slim body…"

_S-silk…silk towel? That's…! _His blush grows more as he deepens himself in the boiling hot water.

"Or she could just be butt naked since it's normal to see girls naked if you're a girl."

Kaoru could not take it anymore, he starts to swim away and left the hot springs, making Hikaru puzzled. _Did I say something wrong? Weird…_

Kaoru got changed quickly and wore white soft cotton pajamas, he starts walking away, hiding his face so no one could see his burning scarlet face. That was when he bumped into someone and both of them fell.

"I'm sorry-"but he stopped to see the boy Avalyn took a disliking to. "Hey, I know you, I saw you with that asshole of yours."

He pushes back his glasses and looked at him, "I'm sorry that I never told myself to everyone, I'm Harry."

"I'm Kaoru, sorry that I bumped into you like that,"

"No worries, I was getting out of the hot springs. I couldn't believe that Avalyn was going to be there, to tell you the truth."

"You know her?"

"Yeah…she's my girlfriend."

"What?"

* * *

**To be continued…**

_Secrets, secrets, why must we keep so many to those we love?_

_Is our love not yet soaring in the light blue skies like a white dove?_

_May we be bliss if we tell our sins?_

_Where shall it begin?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone liked the last one! WARNING: Contains gruesome reading that will disturb some.

Please like, review, share to others and support this Fanfic!

Chapter six: Secrets

* * *

"How…how did this happen?"

Arin just looked up to Hikaru who wore blue denim jeans that have torn parts on the knees and a bright orange button up shirt with collar. He stared at her golden yellow eyes and her hair is radiant to the sunlight that shined upon her, her clothes are a hooded trench with a blue sweater and kakis. She looked down at her brochure which fancy neon green is colored around it that explains about the new amusement park for teens which is the new hit popular place. Not knowing what his reaction might be, Arin shoved the brochure in his face and he snatches it away, looking at it with a hard line in his mouth and stern eyes.

"Who did this?"

"Maybe your brother,"

"Why would my own brother do something like this? Putting me with you in some kid amusement park?"

"Hikaru, it's an amusement park for _teens_ if you haven't read the fine print correctly."

He stared at her, angered with a huge flush of lameness to him was crossing his face as she smirks at his presence. They both stood near the entrance to the amusement park called 'Mari Fun park!' where many teenagers like them all ran inside to play their many games or hit the food stands to taste a new dish of delicacy. Hikaru groans at the sight of the park, Arin starts walking inside and Hikaru did not understand why she just decided to go in when they both have no idea why they met here. Was this fate? Was this from his brother? Thoughts rage rapidly in his mind as he follows Arin beside her, making sure she did not venture this stunning new place all alone. But from the distance where the bushes are nicely cut to make squares popped up Kaoru and Avalyn who spied at the two of them.

Avalyn asked him why they are both spying at Hikaru and Arin, and why did he place a map on his bed so he could find the place where Arin would come. Kaoru said that since Hikaru teased him two days ago for…certain reasons was revenge for what he did to him, making Avalyn more curious to learn what he meant by this. They both started sneaking in closer to them, making sure not to be seen by Hikaru or Arin. Avalyn asked if this plan was going to work as Kaoru took out a bag of marbles, he winks at her and said this is totally going to work. He undoes the sting and pours the marbles out where Hikaru and Arin are walking together. Suddenly, Arin steps on the marbles and was about to fall if it were not Hikaru who pulled her up from the slip.

"Was this part of your plan?"

"Yes and no,"

_It's official, I'm going to have the worthless day ever…_Avalyn thought negatively to herself.

"Um, Avalyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away, captain," Avalyn mutter sarcastically.

"Did you and Harry go out before?"

Avalyn did not answer, nor does she look at his concerned face that was filled with questions that Avalyn could not say. Kaoru was going to take that as a yes, he looks at Hikaru as he helps Arin stand up from the nasty fall she had. Arin started walking away again; Hikaru catches up to her and wondered why she did not thank him for helping up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to prefer keeping your distance with guys,"

"And that's a problem?"

"Not _all _the time, Arin."

"The only men I tolerate are my father and Zeith; they make me feel better about myself when I'm down."

"So other men are not your toleration level?"

"If you have to say that in a particular sentencing way, correct."

That was when Hikaru asked if she is a rich person, Arin looked at him and asked why he would impose something like that to her. He explained while scratching his head that people who talk like that sometimes are rich in his perspective.

"Anyone can talk like that, I might be rich and I might be poor, it doesn't matter unless I can protect my little bro."

Hikaru stares deeply in her eyes, she is determined to protect her brother from anything in the dangerous and officially unsafe haven that everyone is forever trapped in with many ordeals each person faces. Suddenly, Hikaru notice he has a blush across his face that Arin almost noticed! Hikaru quickly wipes the aflame clean off and Arin starts to walk away, Hikaru caught up to her and asked if she would like to stay and talk with him. Arin questions him, wondering why he would want to suddenly talk to her when it was obvious when they first met that he did not really like her. He said with a goofy smile that he wanted to spend a day without Kaoru, thinking that maybe if he used that excuse he could try spending some time with her since he took a sudden interest with her. Without thinking, Arin sighed and let him come with her, hoping that the day will pass on fast enough for her to leave. Soon they both looked around in all of the stands where some show big toys and tasty foods that people ate with friends.

A man in a white suit with red strips called out to everyone in his stand so they could try playing a water pistol shooting game, and if the person wins, they could get the first prize which is a huge panda bear. Hikaru decided to play this one, so he paid five yen to the man and took out a red water pistol as he positions it to the bull's-eye.

Arin stands back and sees Hikaru aiming his water pistol, when he pulled the trigger; he shot the bull's-eye without any problems! The man could not believe it; Hikaru takes his prize and gives it to Arin who took it. The huge panda looked sweetly at both of them, making Arin smile a little as they both walk on together.

…

"Hikaru, this was really fun,"

"Yep,"

Hikaru and Arin are inside the Ferris wheel cart and looked outside the world; the place is gleaming with bright lights of millions of neon colors in the dark night. Arin holds her panda bear tightly to her chest as she gazes up to see a bright full moon up in the starry sky, Hikaru glanced at her shimmering white hair that looked so soft to the touch, her golden yellow eyes glitter like star dust in the night sky and she just looked radiant to Hikaru. Arin caught his auburn gaze and Hikaru looked away with a quick flush in his face.

"Listen, Hikaru," she said. "I think you're a very nice guy, but I can't be with you…"

"Huh?"

"You know, I see you flushing like crazy and I'm starting to think you have a crush on me. All boys do, but I'm not going to be with anyone. Not since what Kyouya did…"

"What? What did Kyouya do?"

"It's nothing that should be…look; I just want to be friends, okay? I want you to find a girl and hopefully be happy."

"No, I wanna know what Kyouya did-"

When the carriage stopped to its end, Arin leaves him confused and he tried to catch up to her, but she went into a crowd and he no longer could see her again.

Hikaru slammed his fists on the table; Kyouya did not show any emotion to him and asked why he came all this way in his house for. When Hikaru looked up to him, Kyouya could already tell it has something to do with Arin, much to his dismaying surprise of telling him his side of the story on how they met. Kyouya starts to explain that she confessed to him when her family went in business for a few months and he rejected her. That really pissed Hikaru off because…he did not know why because this feeling is so compelling to his heart.

"You're starting a brand new feeling, Hikaru," Kyouya said, making him surprised. "You see, people who start to feel a little different to different people sometimes start to take either a liking or a disliking to them. It's unknown to me right now if you're starting to like Arin or not, but I must warn you that she is fragile and if you shouldn't hurt her feelings."

"You think just because you know so much about her, it means you get to decided who's better with her? You're so awful! How the hell-"

"Hikaru, Arin is going to one of these days need someone who'll make her feel special, make her seem important when the good times start to go bad. I think you should've known this by now, but since you and Kaoru are always together, you'll always think that you and he will always be together for the rest of your life. But then, he'll fall in love with a girl and he'll eventually leave, meaning you can't be with him.

"After that, the whole world will start to change from good to bad and eventually it'll get much worse than before. So if you don't get your act together, she'll be left alone in the world just like you. Is that all you need to know, Hikaru? Or should I also say something else that'll get that big thick skull of yours to function all of that data?"

"You…you are such an asshole sometimes, you know?"

He smirks, "Of course, I am the Cool type after all."

…

"P-please let me out-"

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi shouted at the innocent little girl who is locked up in a cage.

The little girl cowered in the corner, fearing for her life because Haruhi is starting to kick the cage door. She is screaming and shouting rude comments at her, like 'You're worthless' or 'you're retard' and much more each time. As she loses her strength and injured her knee, she walks away and the girl took some of the courage to look what was going on. She could only see Haruhi go inside a room and it was half open, she could see her shadow and she saw a huge kitchen knife and…she actually started stabbing someone! The little girl heard a child starting to scream in pain and begged to stop; the girl backed away and covered her light violet eyes as she still hears the horrid screams from the child. For half an hour later, the scream was dead. No longer could be heard in the corridors of the old kindergarten that lurks darkness every day. Soon, the little girl went back to see if anyone was out there, she saw a key at the table and tried to reach for it, but her arm is too small and it was too far to reach. She heard footsteps coming and the girl backs away, knowing Haruhi will get angry if she tried any way to escape. Haruhi went back to the cage and glared at the girl who wore rags instead of cloths and her hair is cut short and messy with its blond color.

"Please," she wept. "I wanna go home…"

"But little girl, you are home…don't you like it here?"

"No, I want my mommy!"

"Shush, dearie," she shushed softly as she sneaks her hand in the cage. "Come on, I wanna play a game with you, okay?"

The girl knew she is hiding something behind her back, but she had to obey her or else she will be like the others who disobeyed her. So she crawled up to her and gave Haruhi her hand, she looked at it and it is dirty, but then she smiled…wickedly. That was when she took out the bloody knife she used for the other girl which had a piece of an eyeball in on it and started to rapidly stabbing the girl on the hand! The girl screamed so loud and she wanted her to stop stabbing her hand, but Haruhi cackled monstrously and carried on stabbing her hand.

"Poor dearie," she said. "Is your hand starting to hurt? Well, let's play with it more, shall we?"

Haruhi stabbed the girl on the hand even more, her tears shed down continuously as Haruhi started to saw her hand with the knife!

"STOP!" her voice echoed….

…

"Good morning, everyone," Haruhi yawned as she goes up to her friends.

"Haruhi, you look awful!" Avalyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I had to stay up late to help dad cook for a few guest later on tonight…" she yawned again. "It takes a lot outta you if you did it nine hours straight! What's going on?"

"Well, you will _not_ believe what happened yesterday! We were doing our jobs when this guy named Kaito comes in and said that our café is going to be torn down, so now we're making this stage for Caitlin since she volunteered to sing some songs for the café. Now everyone's guaranteeing that she'll save our café."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We're done."

"Hey, let me help you with those plates!" Haruhi said, taking some of the heavy load off of her.

"Thanks, Haruhi," she thanked her, but she noticed a small scar on her hand. "Hey, did you get that from cutting the meat?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get rather clumsy for some reason…"

"Hey, Haruhi? What's Kaoru like when you're around him?"

"Oh, he seems more like the responsible type. What, are you having a crush on him?"

"No, it's just that…yesterday he asked me if I'm dating Harry and I didn't know what to say. I _use_ to date him, now I don't anymore."

"Well, once he comes here next time, tell him and go on with your life. People need to understand that a relationship is never forever, but you have to cherish some of the love for your next lover."

"What kind of quote is that?"

"Yeah, I dunno! I hate it when quotes that sounds so lame just pop out of my mouth."

Haruhi and Avalyn placed all the dirty dishes in the hot water and are tired from carrying so many plates as they both talked at the same time.

"Hey, Haruhi? If you had a million yen, what you do?"

"Well, if you said 'eight million yen' instead, I would've paid my debt. But if I had a million yen, I would save it for my future. But it's a person's decision to do what he or she wants, that person could buy the world or maybe something."

"But can money buy love?"

"No way, love is to give to a person when you care for someone deeply. I know one thing is for sure is that you'll find someone you might like."

"Thanks, Haruhi,"

"No problem, I might even work here someday!"

"No, I mean for your advice…it helps everyone, including myself."

"You're welcome."

…

Caitlin stared at the crowds of people who are now gathering to see her and the boys to play their next song.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks super much for donating your money for Broken Hearts café, we much appreciate this and hope you'll enjoy this performance!"

Everyone started to cheer more and they all start to begin...

_Would you please stop acting nice to me like that,  
since I don't know how or if I should react!  
All our words are growing and flowing up into space  
I wanna see your smiling face_

_where has it gone?_  
_I'm searching for the key but maybe it's been me all along_  
_I'll carry on!_  
_Forever, you and me we'll journey. What could ever go wrong?_

_Maybe we were closer than you think?_  
_Our hearts were both beating in sync_  
_now's the chance, a summer of just romance!_  
_Should I fall or risk it all?_

_Would you please stop acting nice when you're with me_  
_Since it hurts me badly when we disagree_  
_All the lies are growing and flowing so endlessly_  
_I know we're meant to be_

_Don't you stare at me like that, you're such a creep!_  
_I don't know how I should act when you're with me_  
_All the sadness in my heart fades away_  
_Hoping one day I will see your smiling face_

_I just don't know!_  
_How many days I've gone without you, was it short? Was it long?_  
_But even so!_  
_The words that we've exchanged it don't change what's been said and done_

_Maybe we were closer than you think?_  
_Or were we just both on the brink?_  
_Far away, no matter the time or day_  
_could it be my destiny?_

_Would you please stop acting nice when you're with me_  
_Since it hurts me badly when we disagree_  
_All the lies are growing and flowing into the day_  
_Hey, What have you got to say?_

_You and me, we'll sing in perfect harmony_  
_We will hum together to this melody_  
_I will give you all of my heart and soul_  
_If you promise you'll never leave me though_

_It's hard to breathe when you don't need nobody else but yourself_  
_And even though I feel at home I'm all alone by myself_  
_I tried so hard to hold back my tears and how I truly felt_  
_You led the way, lit up my day, said everything will be okay~_

_Would you please stop acting nice when you're with me_  
_Since it hurts me badly when we disagree_  
_All the lies are growing and flowing oh so endlessly_  
_They'd end up hurting me_

_I just wanna see you now and every day_  
_But I don't think I would know what else to say_  
_If it is the end for me and my friend_  
_Well then maybe we'll just have to wait and see…_

* * *

**To be continued…**

_Once upon a time, there was an evil prince_

_He one day said 'I love you' and stole a kiss_

_The sad princess weeps in pain_

_Oh, how could this prince be so very vain?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone enjoys Valentine's Day!

Please like, review, share and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter seven: Chocolate

* * *

"Eh, it's Valentine's day?"

Arin stares at Avanglee who looked at her with stupidity, how could Arin not know that tomorrow is going to be the best day ever? Avanglee is fixing up some roses in a light purple vase as Arin clips some of the thorns away as she wonders why it is a special day. Miss Melody went up to them and asked who they are giving their chocolates to, Avanglee said that she will give hers to Mitsukuni since he loves sweet things and Arin said that she will give hers to Zeith who loves chocolate. When Arin took up the courage to ask who she will give her chocolate to, Miss Melody left with her head down like she felt embarrassed. Arin should have guessed that Miss Melody had some 'problems' with some of her relationships with some men. But shaking her head with that unneeded fact, Avalyn and Caitlin went up to them to see if they have finished with the roses, which Avanglee did professionally perfect. All of them admired the bouquet of roses that glittered with watery dewdrops; Avanglee smirks and is proud of her talent.

Caitlin asked Avanglee if she is going to give Mitsukuni her chocolate, when she nodded her head, Caitlin and she started a staring contest with bitter hate. Avalyn and Arin walked away together, hoping they will eventually stop and get back to work. Arin asked Avalyn who she is going to give her chocolates to, she said she did not know and maybe thought giving them to Haruhi since she has been working hard lately. When they went into the kitchen, they saw some girls melting some delicious chocolate and making them in all different patterns. The aroma of the chocolates roams the kitchen and travelled to their noses, Yuuki saw them and gave a small wave to them who went up to her. They asked what kind is she making and Yuuki said she is making round chocolates with chocolate filling inside and a hint of sprinkles on top.

Avalyn asked who is she going to give her chocolates to and she lowered her heard a little because the thought of Kyouya passed through her mind, making her even more from what he did when they both went to the hospital. Avalyn and Arin both looked at each other and shrugged in union, confused about why Yuuki is acting so bizarrely about. Meanwhile, inside of the Ootori residence, Kyouya is lying on is silk made bed only wearing a white button collar with two buttons undone and blue jeans. He gazes up in his ceiling to be completely bored out of his skull, he could not do much in his house nor did he have any plans to go outside with any of his friends. That was when the thought of Yuuki passed through his mind, he remembered the time when he hid behind the corner and watching Yuuki looking at the card he have given to her with the glorious roses.

He smirks at the thought of her always stuttering if she is thinking about someone, but that was when he heard footsteps coming upstairs, he figured that it was his sister Fuyumi. His sister knocked on his door but no response was given, so she let herself in.

"Little brother, I baked some-"but when she looked inside, nobody is inside. "…Cookies?"

…

"This is getting strange…"

"Why would you say that, Mrs. Hitachiin?" the maid asked, her blond hair fell down on her shoulders as she looks at her mistress with her almond eyes.

"Hikaru and Kaoru haven't been in the house for a while, like they just eat breakfast and would leave without telling me what's going on. I really worry for them, what could make them so…"

"So…?"

"So happy?"

"Is that a problem for both of them to be happy?"

"No, I should maybe allow this, but I want you to do something for me…"

…

In the Broken Hearts café is where Miss Melody is busy counting money from the concert and was in shock, they do not have enough money for the people so the demolition could be canceled. _H-how is this possible? We don't even have enough for repairs for the gardens! Is this Kaito's doing or…is there someone who could've taken the money? No, that's impossible; no one has access to the money box…_

That is when there was a knock on the door, Miss Melody allowed the person in and it revealed to be Haruhi with a lovely smile to her. Her hair has been cut recently and she wore a brown coat with a brown and black stripped scar that covered her mouth.

"Good morning, Miss Melody," she took out a bag. "I bought you something to eat."

"Uh, thank you…"

"I should put this in the refrigerator; it'll be bad if it gets raw,"

"Can I ask…what is it?"

Haruhi did not answer that question and leaves with one last glance to her, it was filled with…evil that made her fall to her chair when she closed the door.

"N-no way…."

Meanwhile, outside of the Broken Hearts café showed Kyouya looking at the entrance and wondered if Yuuki is inside today. So he went inside as each step he takes makes a clipping noise because of his black sneakers, but when he made it to the door, it opened to reveal Haruhi going out.

"Hello, Haruhi,"

"Oh, hey Kyouya-senpai," she said. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get something to eat, that's all."

"Is that so? Or are you trying to meet someone cute?"

Kyouya lowers his head and faced her closely, "I have no intention of going out with a girl yet."

Haruhi giggled nervously and leaves abruptly, not wanting to stick around because of his Dark Lord vibe that he spread around her. He goes inside and to his surprise, Yuuki walked down the entrance with her laptop bag, she wore her skinny jeans along with a red shirt saying 'Pierce the Veil' and worn out shoes. She stopped when she saw Kyouya and deepens something in her bag so he would not see it, but he noticed it before he saw her. Yuuki asked what he is doing here and he said that he came to see her since he had nothing better to do today, so he went here so he could see her for the day. Yuuki looked at him with a puzzled face and said she has to go somewhere right now, Kyouya asked her if she is going to the hospital for Sasha. She lied and said yes, thinking and hoping he would not know why she has to go to the hospital today.

Yuuki remembered something and zipped open her bag, she took out a nicely plastic bag with a cute pink bow tied up for the chocolate balls. She gave them to him and leaves before he could thank her; he looked at the bag, took out one and starts to eat them. They taste really delicious and Kyouya ate all of them without even knowing. Kyouya looked out the window, thinking about her once more…he wanted to see her again so he got out and starts to head to the near hospital known as Pinero Hospital. When he made it out and walked down the sidewalk, Hikaru and Kaoru went inside the Broken Hearts café and decided to see Arin and Avalyn. When they went in, two girls rushed in the minute they came and welcomed them inside. But the twins brushed the two brunettes away and start to look for Arin and Avalyn.

Later on, Hikaru said he had to use the bathroom and he goes on, but that is when Kaoru saw Avalyn taking some plates away from the used tables. He goes up to her and took a few plates away; she got shocked and realized it was just Kaoru with a smirk at her.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied in a songful tune.

"I can take those plates away."

"Nope, I'm doing it."

Avalyn growled mentally in her head but she moves away so she can at least do her job and put the dirty plates away so the others could clean them up. Kaoru followed her with a cheeky smile and admired her beautiful long dark brown hair that waves around like the ocean. They both made it to the kitchen and Kaoru was exhausted, Avalyn smirked because she did this all the time and she does not even break a sweat when doing her job. But that changed when she felt something crawling on her leg, when she looked down…it was a large brown spider crawling on her leg upwards! Avalyn screamed and Kaoru swifts it away with his hand, the spider fell to the ground and crawled away.

"Are you okay?"

"I…hate…spiders…"

"Same, they're disgusting…" he tries to hold back his smile. "But you looked so funny when you started screaming like that!" and he burst into laughter.

"Sh-shut up!"

Kaoru still laughs at this hilarious moment as Avalyn fumes with red madness because of him, but he said that she looks so cute when she is angry, which made her even more furious before. He even took the advantage by poking her cheek that felt a little hot; he was concern because she seems to have a fever. Meanwhile, Hikaru got out of the bathroom and saw Arin taking an order for two teen guys, much to her displeasure. When she left, she suddenly trip on the ground and the boys snickered because one of them saw her pink panties, she got up and look horrified. Hikaru really got pissed, stormed to them and actually punched one boy. A fight started going on when the other boy backed up his pal and tried to kick Hikaru, but he dodged the kick but that was when they all heard a loud gunshot! When they looked to see who it is, it was Miss Melody with a pistol! The two school boys ran away and Hikaru froze, Arin took Hikaru and Miss Melody apologized for the rude introduction with her Sheba. Arin decided to leave him, not wanting to right now talk to him.

Meanwhile, Kori watched the whole thing from afar and wondered if she should have done something so she could kick some ass as well. But it did not matter because it was over, she heard the door opening and when she went to see who it was, it was Mitsukuni and Takashi. Takashi gave her a smile and she felt happy that he noticed her first.

…

"Well, Miss Iunter," said the nurse with a smile. "Your blood pressure is normal and you seem completely healthy, just make sure you get some sleep and take your inhaler when needed."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Yuuki gets out of the checkup room and leaves with a smile on her face, her checkup is completely normal and nothing is going to go wrong. Absolutely, positively nothing except that she accidently bumped into Kyouya on the way from the checkup room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yuuki demanded to know loudly, making many people shushing her to be quiet.

"I got curious, so I followed you,"

"Jeez, staking much?"

"I only stalk if I like to observe someone," he stated. "Why were you leaving at the checkup room?"

"I-it's none of your business!" she storms away, pouting at the sight of him.

Kyouya watches on as Yuuki leaves the school and making sure not to make another sight shown to him, but he only smirks and took out his phone. He is now calling someone to do a search on Yuuki Iunter. Meanwhile, Miss Melody has assembled all of the girls in the café to talk about the serious problem they are facing: someone might be stealing the money from them. All the girls whispered to each other and did not know what was going on, how could their money be stolen? Miss Melody has come up with a plan that when they make some more money for their second concert, they shall have a box where they put the money inside and when the thief comes, the host boys shall attack him or her. Kaoru took out his cell phone and decided to call both Tamaki and Kyouya, when he was put in voicemail; he decided to not bring them up. So it was settled that Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi and Mitsukuni are going to catch the perpetrator for his or her crimes of stealing what is not theirs.

Night approached for Broken Hearts café as many people start to crowd inside to watch Caitlin sing another song for their charity concert. She wore a small pink dress that goes to her knees and has frills on the end, making it a Lolita dress. Her hair has a pink band that made it more adorable than before, Avanglee said that she is guaranteed that she will make everyone pay more money than before once they see her. Caitlin felt more confidence in her and is determined to get enough money; this café needs it so it shall live on forever to make others feel safer. It is like their safe haven. So she goes up to her stage where a lady violinist with black hair and grey eyes shined at the sight of her and a lady pianist whose hair shined in lemon twist color. The violinist starts first and Caitlin takes the microphone in her hand.

_Where might you be right now?  
What are you doing?  
One day, can I know?  
I've been searching for you  
Under this blue, endless sky_

_I realized for the first time_  
_All of the things_  
_That had once filled my heart_  
_How I came to lose them_  
_I cannot remember now_  
_Everything you gave me_

"She sings really nice in slow songs," Mitsukuni admitted as he and all his friends hid near the chairty box.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Takashi and Mitsukuni hid near the tables and disguised themselves to be elderly people as they listened to Caitlin. Hikaru eyeballed someone from the far corner who looked at Caitlin with sweet eyes and wondered who the person who stole the money was, but he has to wait in order to find the culprit._  
_

_Somewhat a blur  
Only vaguely I see  
How you made me smile  
And how you had supported me_

_Losing this, it was just too much to bear_  
_Struggling, I felt like I was just grasping air_  
_Too far away, everything was just out of reach_  
_My arms were a bit too short, as you can see_  
_And just like_  
_A spring wind_  
_It carried everything away_  
_With the false hope_  
_That one day I'd get them back_

That was when in a fast pace, someone ran to the charity box and snatched it away! Hikaru leaped up and prepared to land on the culprit, but the person who wore only dark clothing moved to the left and made Hikaru land on the ground painfully. _  
_

_I had become lonely  
Wrought with despair  
How it would strangle me  
Every passing moment  
I was sure my heart would break  
But then I would see you  
Here in my mind  
Lost in a memory_

Kaoru and Mitsukuni are on the trail of the culprit, but the person went inside the crowd and they are caught in a traffic jam. But that is when Takashi went into full sprint on the culprit and actually tackled the person right on the ground. When he took off the ski mask from the person, it was…Harry! Why is he here in the Broken Hearts café and stealing the money from them? What kind of punishment will Avalyn and Miss Melody charge him with exactly? _  
_

_Because I remember  
How your smile encouraged me_

_Let's go back to all those bright sunny days_  
_All the ones I desperately tried to save_  
_Forever, I'll always smile by your side_  
_So closely, so warmly_  
_It's just you and I_

_Where might you be right now?_  
_What are you doing?_  
_One day, can I know?_  
_I've been searching for you_  
_under this blue, endless sky_  
_and when I do find you_  
_Will you smile_  
_like you always did before?_  
_It's all that I ask for_  
_All that I need_  
_Just to be sure_

_Where might you be right now?_  
_What are you doing?_  
_One day, can I know?_  
_I've been searching for you_  
_under this blue, endless sky_

…

"HARRY, YOU IDIOT!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Avalyn! I didn't wanna do it but he forced me!"

"Huh? He forced you? That's not an excuse nor is it a _good _one."

Harry is locked up inside one of the spare cages that Miss Melody kept for her special needs if needed, (not saying what it really means,) but now Avayln and Miss Melody must pick a suitable punishment for him to face for his crimes of stealing money and working with Kaito. But Harry decided to use a special card on his field and said he shall give them information about Kaito and his plans, Avalyn said that was not enough and he suggested that he shall even work in the Broken Hearts café. But that was still not good enough for her and Miss Melody, so without any other cards he could use to his advantage, he decided…to get Kaito to stop the terrible deed he shall do to the café. Miss Melody thought for a moment, thinking it over and trying to see how all of those things will help out. _We can always cut him off on working with us, but getting Kaito to stop is gonna be harder than pulling a tooth without blood gurting out. And information on Kaito's plans is going to be very needing if we keep him locked up here, he'll have to make a deal and once we give him back to Kaito, nothing will go wrong._

"Give us all information for Kaito's plans and we'll think about what to do with you next," she said. "But you are not allowed to get out of this cage until further notice, that shouldn't be a problem, should it? No? Good, so we'll leave you to think anything useful to us and we'll see if that earns your freedom."

Miss Melody and Avalyn leave Harry all alone, going up the basement stares and left the light on for him so he does not have to feel too cramped in the dark. Meanwhile, outside of the Broken Hearts café showed Kori getting out first as she looks up in the dark night sky that twinkled stars like diamonds in the dark saffron blue sky. Takashi is next to her and they both walked together, he felt that it his duty to protect her for some unknown reason and decided to take her home. When he asked where she lived, Kori replied that she lives in two homes, one for her mom and the other from her dad. Takashi could already tell that it must be because her family went through divorcing, making Kori questioning where does she really live.

"Close your eyes,"

Kori looked at him and gave a puzzled face, he only glanced down on her and she closes both of them shut. That was when her heart suddenly skipped a beat when he bent down to her and given her a soft yet lovely kiss on her pale lips. He releases slowly and they both looked at each other, Kori did not understand this and they both start walking most of the way in silence. _Takashi….Why can't you understand…I don't know… I don't know how to fall in love…_

**To be continued…**

_Friends in the end betray_

_It happened once with me_

_It feels like it happened today_

_Once you learn how to give up, what can you see?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like the last chapter!

Please, review-

Evil Anime: PLEASE, KEEP THIS STORY GOING! WE NEED MORE RE- *Punched her in the mouth.*

…like, share your Fanfic friends and support this chapter!

Chapter eight: SOS

"What…the hell…"

Arin, Avanglee, Avalyn, Kori, Yuuki and Caitlin are all standing near each other wearing their outgoing clothing that made no difference…except the part that they are somehow dragged into a large private inside pool house completed with real tropical paradise of flowers and animals running wild inside the place. Haruhi, who later on joined them, was also confused about this and wondered how the hell did she get inside this place?

"Maybe we should leave,"

Arin looked at Kori; they both shrugged because they have no idea what to do and wondered if this was such a good plan. When all of the girls start to walk to the exit door, the suddenly slammed shut with an iron wall blocking it, making sure it was tightly secure with absolute no way of getting out. When they turned around in a union, they saw all the host boys jumping in the pool and started having so much fun while, making the girls even more depressed. When Caitlin asked how they got Haruhi into this, she recalls the tale as if it was only yesterday, even though it was just a few minutes ago. She recalls that when she was getting out of the south Ouran building, the twins captured her and dragged her to the changing rooms where she was forced to pick a swimsuit, later on now wearing a yellow shirt to cover up. _I…actually don't care if I'm butt naked, as long as Tamaki is mine…I…I-_

That was when she was interrupted by Mitsukuni who was asking her if she would like coconut juice or mango cake. She decided to take some coconut juice, Mitsukuni turned to Caitlin and asked what she would like, but she suddenly glared at his face like it was a disgrace to her presence. He backed away a little and asked nervously what Avanglee would like, only to be given a stubborn face at Mitsukuni, so he decided to leave them alone since they do not seem to be in the mood. Yuuki saw Kyouya who was drinking a mango drink and walked towards him, knowing that he knows her deadly secret that only her family knows. _If this is all about money, I'll pay him…with a knuckle sandwich. _She sounded so blunt, arrogant and ruthless with an adorable face that could kill.

When she made it to Kyouya who looked up to see her raging smile that showed her teeth, he smirks and pushed his glasses, thinking her 'scary impression' is cute. She asked if he still remembers what happened before and he said he remembered it like it was a reviving memory, in an obvious translation that he does remember. Yuuki then asked if he is going to tell anyone about her and he merely replied that he knows what type of sickness she has, making her pale skin even paler than before. He said that he knows she is sick and her brother has Paranoid Schizo, he also knows that she could have Schizophrenia since it is genetic.

"Don't-"

"Don't fret, Yuuki," he said. "I'm not going to inform this to anyone, besides, you should also do something about sleeping in class."

"I-it's not _my_ fault if I fall asleep in class! That's part of the 'problem.'" she whispered to Kyouya as Kori and Takashi played a small game of volleyball.

He once again smirks. "I hope this doesn't mean you'll start to hate me, it'd be a shame if you found another boy to like…" he said sarcastically.

Yuuki was growling at him and his dark cold eyes lay in her dark blue eyes, his face was getting oddly close for some reason and that was when, out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed her in the mouth! When he pulls away, Yuuki brought out her hand into a fist so she could punch him straight in the eye so that the glass in his glasses would get stuck inside, then he can go to hell where he could visit Satan. But that was when someone popped out of nowhere behind Yuuki and gave her a big bear hug, it is Sasha! Yuuki asked what he is doing here and Kyouya said that he pulled some minor strings to allow him to join her, but his nurse has to be with him at all times since he has Paranoid Schizo. Sasha was grateful to Kyouya for doing this, he even told Yuuki to say thank you to Kyouya for doing such a kind deed. _Kind deed? He just kissed me in the mouth and you want me to thank him? _

"Come on, now," he said. "Say it."

Yuuki looked at Kyouya who waited for his appreciating thanks and smirked once again.

"Th-thank you, Kyouya…but this doesn't mean I owe you!" she said quickly and ran away before Sasha could catch her.

"Jeez, she's a difficult one, right?"

Kyouya watches Yuuki running away and closed his eyes with his smirk. _She's both difficult and sweet…_

Yuuki managed to get away and saw Kori with Avalyn who talked a little, but Avalyn left to take a look around the place. So it was Yuuki and Kori together, it was a little weird because they both never have socialized before and it felt odd to be around.

"So, you're enjoying this?" Kori asked.

"Um, not that much to tell you the truth,"

"It's because Kyouya kissed ya, right?"

Yuuki looked down at her, "H-how did you-"

"I was watching because I got bored and Takashi's babysitting Mitsukuni."

"Ah, those two are like glue, huh?"

"That's because they're related once but he still loyal to him,"

"HUH?" Yuuki could not believe that Takashi and Mitsukuni were related.

"Don't you know their last names? Takashi's last name is Morinozuka and Mitsukuni's is Haninozuka, knowing the last names sounds a little alike."

"You know a lot about them, huh?"

That was when they both heard a loud thud noise and when they turned around, they saw Tamaki who hit his head on a totem pole. But that was when it suddenly started glowing red eyes and the pool suddenly created a huge wave that suddenly attacked Mitsukuni and he sinks the down into the pool. Takashi rushed to the pool but suddenly a banana came out of nowhere and he sloped to the ground, it was so embarrassing but it did not matter because Tamaki decided that they shall now go and save Mitsukuni from his utter danger. So he pointed to the south side and everyone started to run, but Kyouya was about to say something when crocodiles suddenly came out of nowhere and they were nearly attacked! So they all had to run away and have to think of a new plan, but Kyouya seem to enjoy this 'observation' that everyone is doing so he could make notes for any errors for the tropical place.

_I'm getting the terrible feeling that he's from Saw who's that creepy doll who can talk. God, so scary. _Yuuki thought to herself as she looks at him smirking again. _I wonder what the others in the café are doing right now…_

It did not matter right now because everyone decided to look in the maps of the Aqua Park, Kyouya shows everyone that Mitsukuni is presumably about eight hundred meters away in the south blocks and will carry on foot. Yuuki stayed near with her brother and said that there are a lot of areas in this place; Kyouya told her that some of the places are still going in development and could have more dangerous things than crocodiles. But it did not matter, so they all venture fourth into the jungle where animal calls howl everywhere and the plants grow all around the place, making it such a beautiful tropical area for all of the stressed people who will come and enjoy their time. Kori looked up to Takashi who has a plain poker face paltered in his face, she could not tell what he is now thinking and he seems so calm even though his once cousin was sucked away without his supervision. But that was when he suddenly tripped because another unexpected banana peel was in the way. _He is worried, but what're we going to do?_

That was when the place suddenly went dark, Kyouya looked at his watch to see it is squall time, meaning they should get out of here and find shelter before it rains. When they all ran to a small rest stop, it started pouring huge amounts of rain. Kori looked at Takashi who was only looking out in the jungle and wonders if he is still thinking about Mitsukuni. So without knowing what she was about to does, she goes up to Takashi and he looked down on her so he could see.

"You shouldn't worry about him," she said. "If he's hungry, he could eat some of the bananas and if he needs shelter, there could be a cave for him to stay in."

Takashi touched her head, much to her displeasure since she never liked people touching her hair and he smiled at her. Sasha asked who is Takashi petting and Yuuki only touched her forehead because she forgotten her name. Caitlin was thinking to herself, she wonders if Mitsukuni is okay but does not want to think that she likes him, she just likes him like a little brother. Avanglee could see that Caitlin is worried and decided to comfort her, she was like a sister to her and she was grateful for having a good friend.

The rain soon stops and without anyone knowing, Takashi is going into the jungle in a different direction. Kori said it is the wrong way, but he told her that he can smell his scent, making Kori a little confused. Caitlin and Avanglee saw Takashi walking away and decided to follow them. Kori decided to go with him, but as they both venture deep in the jungle, Kori saw leeches on a leaf, snakes near the trees and more crocodiles out of nowhere! _I AM NEVER GOING BACK HERE IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!_

Takashi stopped and Kori bumped behind him, but that was when he suddenly picked her up and told her that he will carry her on the way. Meanwhile, the twins plus Avalyn and Arin are making fun of Tamaki because of his silly in-law junk he always talks about and Kyouya said that his search team is going to look for Mitsukuni, so they should go back to the gate. But that was when he realized something, Kori, Caitlin, Takashi and Avanglee are gone!

…

Kori and Takashi still carried on looking for Mitsukuni, Caitlin and Avanglee kept their distance but that was when he stopped to sense something. That was when a bunch of men in dark army uniform come out with guns pointing at Takashi because they were given orders to find a small boy, since Kori had her hair tied up a little; they got confused to think that she is a boy. One of the came up and grabbed Kori by the arm really hard, but Takashi did a swift punch on that guy, making him fly away from them. They pointed their guns at Takashi and prepared to fire.

"Don't hurt my friends!" someone shouted.

When Kori, Takashi, Caitlin and Avanglee looked over to see Mitsukuni flying with a vine like Tarzan and he kicked the first guard. Soon, he suddenly started kicking all of their asses and they all trembled to the ground like dogs. Mitsukuni stood up as Caitlin and Avanglee went up to Takashi and Kori. He said…

"That's mean, hurting my friends is a no-no!"

That was when they heard more footsteps coming and it was the Avalyn and the others who were looking for them everywhere. Everyone looked at the men who are on the ground and the girls thought that they must be dead, but they are not and suddenly the guards did a Japanese style bow to beg forgiveness to Mitsukuni. Avanglee and Caitlin could not believe what just happened right before their eyes; Kori went up to them and said that he is a material arts master, making Avanglee and Caitlin in fear. Mitsukuni just seems so innocent and looked like he cannot hurt a fly, but it turns out he can. It was not just him who is great at material arts; Takashi is a master in kendo. This was getting out of hand but now it was time for everyone to just go home. It was finally time to go and everyone made it near the gate, but Haruhi made them stop because even though she sort of enjoyed this, she would like it if she would go to a real beach…she might regret for that.

…

"Where were you, Kori?" her mother asked, waiting for an answer as Kori went inside her magnificent mansion.

"I was with my friends," she walked past her and she only stood there.

_Kori…finally made some friends?_

…

"Miss Nightingale, where have you been?" her maid rushed to her and checked to see if any damages were placed on her.

"It's fine, I just went with my friends to have some fun."

"Oh, thanks goodness," she said. "I was about to go search but now you came here, you could help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I need to get some things but my sister is going to have her baby right now, could you go to the store and buy some things for me? Please forgive me."

"Sure, I'll get some stuff."

…

"Oh, there you are!" Liz said, seeing Caitlin going in her house.

"Sorry I'm late, Liz, I was hanging out with my friends,"

"Oh, well, it's great that you're having fun with everyone."

"Thanks, where's Kaito?"

"Kaito's on his business trip in Paris, so he'll be away for a few weeks."

"I see…"

…

"Sister, where have you been?" Zeith jumped to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, it's just I was hanging out with some of Haruhi's friends,"

"You mean the one with the orange hair?"

"Sadly, yes."

Zeith looked a little worried. _That guy…he's getting to know my sister…_

…

In the busy crowd at night where Avalyn walks all alone so she could go back home is where she saw many people who are with couples and it made her a little sick. She had enough problems with relationships and does not want to be in one any time soon. But as she walks alone in the dark night where all the shops had their lights brightly on to let customers in is where she heard something, it sounded like a guitar. Who could be playing in the middle of the night? Probably some bum off the street looking for money like any other guy. But when she decided to go to see who was playing, she saw a few people near the end of the corner where the person who played was shown with a spot light of the street lamp plays a song for everyone who bothered to pass by. The boy has dark blond haired boy who looked like in his late teens and his eyes are the color of turquoise that shined at the sight of everyone as he plays his elderly guitar with dark shades covered around it.

_A magician descends in the dark room all alone_

_He was so great with all his amazing tricks_

"_Farewell" was all he said has he left and never came home_

_Seasons change every single day_

_And this is what I really have to say right now today_

_That I wish we could stay together forever, okay?_

"_Look at this cute painting with your favorite color, my friend!" _

_But then you said that blue is no longer your favorite and we fought_

_And that moment… I forgot that one important thing…and I suddenly lost_

_Everything I loved is gone_

_Now every night I see a man who wore nothing but a mask and in black_

_He is a man from hell and never smiles that makes him so dangerous_

_He would forever carry a dark dirty sack just for _

"_I'm back," is what he repeats over and over_

_Oh, when will he go away?_

_Or will he just forever stay?_

…

_When we were young way before, we would just dream radical dreams_

_But sadly our dreams are now shattered into dust_

_Not everything is what it seems…_

_But try not to give ever up, and just ignore all the jerks everywhere around you_

_And be yourself all the way…_

_But when I saw you I just ran away, until you came and took me by the hand_

"_I'm so sorry, I hope you'll forgive me one day," is what you just said_

_I cried with all of my heart and we became one once again…let's not fight ever again!_

_There are no more sins anymore, there are no more lives ruined anymore_

_It is now the time to enjoy and no longer be in sorrow_

_I will pray to God that I will be reborn this one last time_

_And have a better tomorrow_

And with that, the boy with the elder guitar finished and all of the people passed by except for Avalyn who was so surprised with his talent. But she realized that she needs to go back home and walks away, no longer seeing the turquoise eyed boy with shimmering dark blond hair. Will she see him again is unknown to her, but what will her father think when she comes home late?

**To be continued…**

_Each and one of us has a talent_

_But this is what I meant_

_If you have a dark secret and wish to forget_

_Would you forget…everything? _


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review, share, like and enjoy this Fanfic! And no Evil Anime…-_-'

Chapter nine: Kaoru

* * *

"Welcome to Broken Hearts," Avalyn said, bowing to the person in front of her.

"Excuse me; does this place need a guitarist?"

Avalyn looked up to see the same boy that she saw yesterday at the corner, his turquoise eyes looked at hers and she fakes a smile.

"I'm sorry; we already have a band,"

"I see."

He looked hurt a little, Avalyn felt like she is guilty for lying to him since the host club said that exams are now coming and cannot perform for a while. The boy was about to leave when Avalyn told him to come with her and she will see if Miss Melody is holding any positions. He was overjoyed and his eyes glittered at her with a bright smile, making her feel weirder than before to meet this boy that came to a girlish café. When she goes first with the boy following her behind, he introduced himself as Kaoru. Avalyn could not believe that this boy is named Kaoru. He has the same name as Kaoru, only he looks a little different than he does. But that did not matter right now because they both made it to the office, she tapped the door a few seconds and Miss Melody opened the door to show herself wearing a pink bunny outfit with white long ears.

Miss Melody first looked at Kaoru and was aflame, she slammed her door and crashing noises came from inside. When Avalyn knocked again, Miss Melody opened the door to wear her white t-shirt and blue jeans.

…

"So you want a job to go to Ouran?"

"Yes, even though I have a scholarship and such, I need the money for my apartment and for my family. We're all poor and after my father and mother left me, I need to take care of my three sisters."

"That...that's so sad," Avalyn said.

"I usually don't say much about my life, but since this is part of my resume, I have to understand the terms. Also, do I really have to put my shoe size because I don't really know that one…?"

"Oh, you don't have to! In fact, you don't even have to put in your address if that's too complicated!" _Please god; make him fucking put his damn address in it! _Miss Melody thought angrily to herself.

"I don't mind putting my address in, unless that's a problem since I live in apartment."

"Where are your siblings?"

"Oh, they're in school right now. They started school last year and so far they got the best grades in their class."

Kaoru finished his resume and he is officially the guitarist for Broken Hearts, Miss Melody said that he starts today since they need a guitarist playing a piece right about now for the guest coming down from their rooms. Kaoru leaves the room with Avalyn by his side and he is taken to the small stage where he took out his elderly guitar and starts to play a little. Meanwhile, Arin is at home today because she caught a nasty flu from her adventure at the tropical paradise. Zeith skipped his school day to take care of her as much as he can, like feeding her soup in her bed and giving her some medicine for her upset stomach. He enjoyed his time because he got to spend a day with his sister, but that was when the doorbell rung and he went downstairs to get the door. When he opened the door, he saw a boy with auburn brown hair and golden eyes.

"Is this where Arin lives?"

Zeith immediately shuts the door in front of him, not allowing him to go inside the household. He stood at the door, knowing that this is the boy that Arin is seeing and he felt like he is in danger for some reason. Zeith has a soft spot for Arin; she never knew this and thought it was just her brother acting goofy for nothing, which was not true…specifically. Zeith took out a chair from the kitchen and tiptoed up on it so he could look out the eyehole, nobody is out there and he sighed with relief…to realize that he should go and check out his sister. He puts the long chair back to its place and starts making it to the stairs to suddenly hear a crushing noise that came from her room, so he dashes up and slams the door open to see Arin on the ground.

Zeith asked what happened as he helps Arin getting up to bed, she said that she wanted to get some water and she tripped. Zeith was both worried and relived at the same time; he tucks his sick sister and gets out of the room. Inside her room, Hikaru popped out of the small closet with a sock on his head, later on taking it off so he could see Arin. Arin looked angrily at him because he not only climbed unexpectedly from the window; he also made her lie to her own little brother who is gullible to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked Kyouya to hack to your phone number and I tried calling you, but you never answered so I asked him to give me you address to find you sleeping here with medicine on your counter," he glanced at the bottle of pills. "Are these recommended?"

"It's just flu, I'll be better tomorrow."

Arin covers herself with her blanket and Hikaru heard downstairs that the door closed, Arin mutters that he must have went to the grocery shop right now to get something to eat for him. Arin felt her stomach and it rumbles again, Hikaru took the bottle of pills and reads at the back of the description that when taken, they should eat. But Arin said that she already ate, but her stomach rejects that statement and was hungry for something more. Hikaru leaves the room and decided to go and get something, but when he went downstairs and looked around in the kitchen, he did not even know what to do.

He saw many things that did not make sense to him; he took something out of the fridge and took out a tomato. _Is this what a tomato looks like? I had no id-_

Hikaru gasped, his eyes sparkled when he turned his head to the table when he glanced around and saw a cup of ramen!

…

"Okay, Arin, say 'ahh,'"

"If you think I'm gonna say that, you're so wrong in a million ways." Arin hissed as she moves her face away when he tried to feed her the food.

"Come on, this is actual ramen! I never tried this before!"

"Then _you_ eat it!"

"Really? I can…eat this?" his eyes start to shed with joy.

"Yes, you can eat it." Arin said sarcastically.

"YAY!" he starts gobbling all of the noodles from the ramen cup.

"Hey, I didn't mean it!"

Hikaru sticks his tongue at her and continues to eat the ramen, not caring what she is complaining about anymore. That was when they both heard the door opened downstairs; Hikaru who has a mouthful of ramen in his mouth was in a panic and did not know what to do. Arin decided to go and push him back to the closet when she suddenly tripped because of her blanket and they both fell down to the hard floor. The ramen cup slips through his fingers and it is flying up in the air, Zeith opened the door with a bat because downstairs he could sense someone inside her room. He could see that he is correct because Arin is on top of Hikaru, but that was when he saw the ramen cup landing on Arin in the head and noodles are all over her hair and face.

"Arin, are you all right?" they both asked in union, worried about Arin who growled angrily.

_I…hate…this…day._

…

"Kaoru, how long have you played the guitar?" one girl asked, trying to get near enough to grab his arm.

"What's it like playing every night?" another girl asked, pushing the blond girl away from him.

Kaoru is crowded with so many girls that he tried his best to get out of the jam, Avalyn saw this and raced to all of the girls to make them all stop crowding up on him. All the girls sneered at her, saying she is jealous that they are getting Kaoru all to themselves except for her. Kaoru crept away and all the girls could not believe that he disappeared; all the girls started looking around and soon disappeared to outside of the gardens. Kaoru went up to Avalyn and thanked her for distracting them so he could escape from all those girls. Avalyn told him that he will be playing again, Kaoru looked confused and he took his elderly guitar again. Caitlin goes up to the stage and Kaoru got up as well; she took the small microphone and starts to sing as Kaoru played his guitar.

Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling  
I know you're trying  
Real hard not to turn your head away  
Pretty darling  
Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday  
Yesterday oh oooooh

_[Chorus:]_  
Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Darling  
I was there once a while ago  
I know  
That it's hard to be stuck with  
People that you love  
When nobody trusts

_[Chorus]_

You're not the only one who's been through  
I've been there alone and now so are you  
I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.  
It's not your fault, ohh, ohh  
Your fault, your fault  
It's not your fault  
Your fault, your fault, your fault

_[Chorus x2]_

Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling

Once again, all the girls who watched them clapped loud as they could. That was when the doors opened to reveal Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kaoru who wanted to eat some cakes. Kaoru noticed Kaoru in the stage and wondered who he is.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Avalyn, who's that guy?"

"His name is Kaoru," she said. "I got creep out because he has the same name as you."

Caitlin shows up and asked how everyone was doing, Mitsukuni was glad to see Caitlin today and that was when Avanglee came out and greeted everyone.

"So you saw Kaoru today?"

"Yeah, he plays so amazingly!" Caitlin admitted.

"Who knows, you might get a chance to date him." Avanglee said, hoping she will fall for him instead of Mitsukuni.

"What? I'm not going out with a boy, not since what happened!"

Mitsukuni stared at both Avanglee and Caitlin who only talked about Kaoru, making him feel a little unhappy. But they both looked at Mitsukuni and Avanglee took his hand so she could spend the day with him, much to dismaying Caitlin who followed them as fast as she could. Takashi looked around to see if Kori was here today, he saw Kori looking at Kaoru and his guitar and looked like she is in deep thought about something. Kaoru starts his guitar again and he starts to play something that Avalyn remembered from last night. The song was so remarkable that it made some girls cry a little because it was so good.

…

"Arin, who is this guy?" Zeith asked, glaring at Hikaru.

"Zeith, this is Hikaru and he's Haruhi's friend,"

Zeith stares at Hikaru who stared at him back, their faces are almost close to each other and Arin had to pull Hikaru away so he will not hurt him so things will not get out of hand. Arin decided to avoid this whole annoying explanation by saying she feels much better and is going back to work today. So she asked Hikaru if he would be so kind as to take her little brother to school, he said it was okay but thought that he should not be babysitting this little brat of hers. He glared at him and sticks out his tongue, Arin leaves them both to get ready and both of them just sat with nothing to do. Five minutes later, Hikaru and Zeith are walking outside in the small street as small cars passed by them without a second chance to look at them. Zeith carried his large black bag in his back and avoided eye contact with Hikaru who did the same, they both did not talk for a while and they both made it to the little school. Zeith looked up to him finally and said that he should stay away from Arin or else he will have to do something about it. Before Hikaru could say anything, Zeith ran inside the school gates and was inside without a glance to him. _What's his problem? I'm just friends with her and nothing more; I highly doubt she'll go out with me after what happened last time. But it was odd that I felt so weird in front of her like that._

Hikaru left the school gates and felt like someone his staring at him near the corner of his right eye, he chooses to ignore this and walks away to the Broken Hearts café for a cup of coffee. But that is when two kids and Zeith came out of the bushes, Zeith was quick enough to escape when he made it inside. His friends are named Miyo and Shiro; they are both siblings and are identical twins except Miyo is a girl with long brown hair while her brother Shiro has short brown hair. Their eyes glittered to Zeith who glared at Hikaru with hatred.

"What are we…?"

"Going to do, boss?"

"We're going to make this day the worst day of his life," Zeith said, watching him go to the corner. "I'm not gonna give Arin up for anyone. Anyone." he said. "Let's go."

And so, the three friends sneaked out of the gates and started to follow Hikaru from the distance. Meanwhile inside the Broken Hearts café, Avalyn and Kaoru are staring at Kori and Takashi who look like they are arm wrestling each other. Kori won about five times because Takashi did not want to hurt him, so he lets her win all the time which did not make it seem interesting to watch. That was when the door opened to reveal Arin with a bag over her shoulder; she sneezes loudly and sniffs back some snot from her nose. Everyone took a breath so if she was in a bad mood, they could die of suffocation instead of her and her evil glare. Arin leaves everyone and went to the changing rooms, meaning everyone could breathe once again since her evil vibe has cleared away from this café.

Avalyn asked Kaoru what would he like today, but both Kaoru and Kaoru got confused because they thought Avalyn referred to one of them. So Avalyn decided to give Kaoru a nickname so she would not get them confused, so she dubbed Kaoru…Devil. Kaoru wanted to know why she named _him_ instead of Kaoru. But it did not matter because he ordered a strawberry cake and Kaoru ordered a lemon custard cake. Avalyn walks away to get the cakes, Kaoru and Kaoru both stared at each other rather dolefully because none of them knew what to say to each other. After a few minutes later, Avalyn holds two pieces of cakes to suddenly see after a few minutes…Kaoru and Kaoru are both throwing random things at each other because Kaoru wanted him to be called Devil instead.

Avalyn sighed mentally to herself and walks away with the cakes, passing Kori and she did not notice her like everyone else. But Takashi sat next to her when she looked out in the window, Takashi looks out of the window and mimicked her bored face because he has nothing else to do. Kori took a quick glance at him and wonders why he is even bothering to get her to like him, but it could be possible that she should try to understand this sort of expression of feelings. But then if it fails and she humiliates herself, what will she do then? Kori takes another look at him and she saw him looking at her more, she looks away and could tell he is still staring at her. Meanwhile, Arin got out of the changing rooms and saw Hikaru coming inside the Broken Hearts café. She decided to take him today since she should apologize for her brother.

But outside of the café, in the big bushes where it was nicely trimmed to look like children popped out Zeith and his friends who looked at Kori and Takashi. Zeith, Shiro and Miyo took out a large brown coat and Zeith puts it on. Soon, Shiro takes Miyo up and placed her on his shoulders, she stands tall and took Zeith by the hands so he could be pulled up. Zeith puts on a hat with glasses and looked like a creepy stranger, but Shiro starts to walk forward to the door and Miyo took charge of the arms so she opened it. They go inside and Yuuki bows down to them, she could tell that the person in front of her is new so she took Miyo by the hand and Shiro follows her since he is the legs. Yuuki showed him to his table and they sat, Miyo felt uncomfortable like Shiro since he is sitting on the ground.

"What would you like to order?"

Miyo peeked out of the coat with her eye and picked up the menu, she points at something and Yuuki writes it in her pad.

"Sure, just wait."

Yuuki leaves and goes to the kitchen, a few minutes later she came back with a mango cake with mango syrup around it. Miyo picked up her fork and Yuuki placed it on the table. She took a piece and Zeith bends down so he could eat it, but the hat tilted and it fell on the cake.

"Zeith?"

"Uh…run!"

Shiro got up too quickly and he fell, making everyone else fall down to the ground and they fell hard down. Someone steps forward and when Zeith looked up…it was Arin.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" she took a deep breath when she said those words.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_We claim we have strength_

_But we all must put it to the test_

_Who knows when we need them in the brink of death?_

_At least you try and fight_


	10. Chapter 10

Hope people liked the last one! Sorry it took so long! Some of the stuff I had to write really disturbed me but wished it was me! Thanks for giving this story five hundred views!

Please review, like, share and follow this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter ten: Beach

* * *

"We're…going to the beach?"

"Yes, the beach!" the twins chimed with joy. "You can even invite Zeith and Liz!"

"He's grounded for a week, so I'm getting a babysitter for him," Arin said, serving someone a chocolate cake.

Inside the Broken Hearts café, the twins and all of the others came here today and told all the girls that they will be going to the beach today. Right now, all of them are working like any other day as the boys tried their best to convince them to go. But they all said that they have plans and asked all of them to leave and not come back with that same question of asking them. So all of them left sadly, but Kyouya was not going to leave without a fight…so he had a plan.

…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KYOUYA OTORI!" Yuuki shouted loud and clear that it made the whole world stop and hear what she said.

Yuuki stands on the hot sandy beach and wore a black bikini that showed some of her pale skin off, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and is growling to her loudly because of what Kyouya did. She could remember the time when she and all the other girls went out of the café and a bunch of men took them in a car unexpectedly, then two maids suddenly stripped them off to wear swimming suits. Kyouya looks at her from a distance, sitting on his lounge chair with a cup of lemonade in his hand.

_I expected such a reaction, but I never knew Yuuki could scream like a gorilla. _Kyouya thought to himself and took a sip of his lemonade. Yuuki saw Kyouya and stomps to him, demanding to know why he forced her and all the others girls to come here when she specifically said they did not want to participate.

He did not care what she said and looks at the sea, overlapping each little wave that made it to the sand, washing away into the large ocean. Meanwhile, Arin is looking at the sea and looked little shaken by the sight of the deep blue ocean that seems to call her name in evil. Kori is by her side and Arin wore a one full swimsuit in the shade of dark green with her hair tied up in pigtails.

"W-why the hell are we Okinawa?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her tone.

Kori starts to explain to her that the Ootori family owns a private beach in Okinawa, explaining the humongous mansion that is near the beach not too far from where they are right now. Arin asked Kori why that there are a bunch of girls in the place and Kori explains that they are customers in order to pay off some money deals that Kyouya has. Kori asks her with a straight face if she is upset that Hikaru is spending time with other girls than he is with her, she looks at her and said with a hard stare that she will deck her like cards if she says that again in a threating tone.

Kori leaves her, not caring what she said as her stupid frilly top jiggles around to make her chest noticeable. Kori also hated the fact that it is pink, so she took out her bathing towel from her bag and wraps it around herself. Avanglee is sitting next to Mitsukuni, cuddling him up like a love-sick puppy which Mitsukuni finds so adorable. Caitlin watched from afar and did not really care what was going on with those two, but Liz could see that _something_ is bothering her that made her want to go Detective Liz again.

So Liz slithers off like a snake to Mitsukuni and Avanglee, she used her trusty eyeballs to scan the whole place like an eagle. But that is when someone comes behind her and pulled her up with her collar shirt.

Caitlin pulls her away from them and Liz is begging her to let her become Detective Liz again, just for a little while would be nice for her so she could at least figure out what size Mitsukuni is. But when Caitlin puts Liz down, Mitsukuni called her over to go hellfish shunting with him and Avanglee. But what he meant is shellfish hunting instead, but that is when Caitlin shot a glance at the buckets and was shocked to see shellfishes stacked inside.

That is when she felt something crawled over her feet, when she slowly looked; she saw crabs and all sorts of water animals that she found so cool to be surrounded by. Takashi heard some noises from behind the rocks, so when he peeks over it, he saw Kyouya talking to a guard and people with a truck handing out shellfishes in buckets.

So that is how Mitsukuni is getting all of his shellfishes, because all the guards handed them out as an apology gift for him. Soon, everyone got a humongous haul and everyone knew that there is going to be a great feast because of this load that are inside bigger buckets to hold them in. but that was when Tamaki took a large crab and what he did not notice that crawled over it was…a….

"CEN-"

"TI-"

"PIDE!"

Everyone except for Caitlin made a break for it because they all hate centipedes, but Caitlin took the same thing and placed it gently near the rocks.

"Go on, shoo little guy. Believe me, they're all just babies and are gonna hurt you if you don't leave."

And soon, the little black centipede crawls away deeper in the rocks and never came back. All of the others came back with sighs of relief; Haruhi went to Caitlin to see if she is all right. She said she is fine and said that people should not be so afraid of centipedes. Tamaki wonders if there is anything that she or maybe the other girls are scared of, which gave Hikaru and Kaoru a light bulb popping out of their heads.

They suggested a game they should play, called the 'Who can find the Broken Hearts café girls' weaknesses' game. But Tamaki refused such a ridiculous game, so the twins walked away and said that it was obvious that they will never know their weaknesses and he will be the terrible father. Tamaki calls them back franticly and asked what the rules which made the twins grin wide.

The deadline is tomorrow at sunset, the one who first figures out one of their weaknesses will win. But that did not sound very interesting to him or the others, but Kyouya prepared prizes of one of them in their old pictures that Kyouya got from his 'reliable sources.' Kyouya did not say anything more and Mitsukuni along with Takashi wanted in as well, meaning the whole host club is now officially going to join this game.

First it was the twins turn who took Arin, Avalyn, Haruhi and two other girls inside a dark and spooky cave that lurked darkness at every corner. Haruhi, Avalyn and Arin did not seem to care about the place nor did they care about the floods it had and people getting trapped as they die in the waters.

"What's that?" Kaoru shouted, looking dull as he points at a puppet which hid in the darkness as it cackles.

The two other girls screamed as they hugged each other, an arm popped behind Avalyn and she looks at it…it was just a puppet hand when she pulled it out. Haruhi asked if this was a test of courage and sadly, paranormal terror line of attack was a complete fail. Meanwhile, Avanglee saw Mitsukuni shouting at her to come inside a huge black truck with darkness inside. So operation closed, dark space terror of attack was yet another fail.

Soon it was Takashi who took out a harpoon and pointed it at Kori; she asked if this was a _mori_ since everyone called him Mori for short. So operation sharp point terror of attack was even a bigger fail than the rest.

Soon, it became sunset and it was official that none of them have fears. The twins wanted to cut this game to an end and that was when Tamaki came up with an idea, he captured as many rat snakes as he could and puts them inside a bucket. He said that girls all hate rat snakes, but it was weird…how was he able to find rat snakes in Okinawa?

Meanwhile, Haruhi and all of her friends are catching some more side dishes when a group of girls called down from above the cliff and shouted that the breeze feels great from up there. It was so high, like three stories and more high which made Avalyn and Arin shiver a little. That was when they all heard screams from above, all the girls started to run up but Arin and Avalyn had to convince them that they are not afraid of heights.

When they got there, two drunken men came and tried to touch the girls when Haruhi bravely hits one of them with a bucket of shellfish side dishes. The man got really pissed; he looked tough even though he has a short pony tail and red and white striped shirt. The man was about to pounce at Haruhi but Avanglee went up to him and punched him in the face, sending him flying back away with a red mark on his cheek.

The other guy took Caitlin and she kicked him in the crouch, sending him to the ground in utter pain. Down near the cliff, Hikaru and Kaoru are running away from Tamaki because those rat snakes are Habu snakes which are poisonous and indigenous to Okinawa. As they were running, one of the girls ran towards them and pointed up at the cliff to see the more men and all the girls being pushed back!

"ARIN!"

Arin turned her head and accidently saw the ocean and the height, she started to feel sick and almost tripped if Avanglee did not pull her back. That was when Haruhi heard a creaking noise, she runs away and the girls were about to catch up when it was too late. The piece of the side cliff crumbled into piece and they all found themselves falling into the deep blue ocean. Death is now forward to their side, knowing sadly their fate has come to an end and will never be renewed. As they fell to the end, they splashed loudly to the ocean, Yuuki could not see a thing and she saw everyone by her side as they all sink to the end. _Oh, what a sad and pathetic ending for such broken hearted girls…._

…

…

…

Yuuki starts to feel fuzzy for a moment, but her eyes slowly opened up to find herself in a dark room with shocking pain all over her back and arms. She turns her head to the left to see the door which could lead to freedom, but she suddenly heard saw the door opening, so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep again. She bravely took a peek of which it was, it was Kyouya only wearing light kaki brown pants with a water bottle in his hand. He sat down in a chair near Yuuki as he gazes her like a dangerous snake, his eyes wandered to her face which she kept frozen in sleepiness. That was when Kyouya took out his hand and tapped her head very heard that it made her flinch in the pain. Yuuki touched her forehead and looked at Kyouya who was surely pissed.

"What was that?"

Yuuki did not know what he was talking about, that was when he dropped the water bottle and pounced at her without a hitch. He grabbed her wrists, pulls the back from her and stares down at her face with his dark cold black eyes. Her dark blue eyes stared fearfully at his and he lowers his face down to hers.

"Do you have any idea that was going to happen?" he asked hintingly. "You could've killed yourself from that cliff and yet you chose to go and risk your life."

"Well I should be doing _something_ instead of getting those girls raped by punks like them, is it a problem if I didn't know any about fighting?"

"Well, why don't you use your goddamn mind and think about calling for help? How would Sasha feel if he knew the only little sibling he had is gone under my supervision?"

"_Your_ supervision?" Yuuki asked, not believing what he said "Well, I can say for a fact that your supervision is a load of crap and completely useless to me because I can take care of myself!"

He took his free hand and cups her chin to even look closer to her face, making their lips just nearly connected.

"I had to give out apology bouquets to all the girls and those bouquets I sent out cost fifty thousand yen, meaning the cost would be six hundred thousand yen. That shouldn't be a problem if I just pay you with your body."

Yuuki tried to wiggle herself out of this unknowing predicting moment, what is he going to do to her is a mystery unless she does something that could save _her_ chances of being raped. She was about to scream but he said that this is a soundproof room and no one can hear her screams any time.

"Kyouya, I know you won't do this if it'll hurt your friends," she said quickly, hoping that will work. "There's no benefit on getting into it with me, so there's nothing to gain, right?"

Kyouya thought for a moment, he frees her and sat beside her bed.

"You're right, you are a fascinating one."

"But also, I know that you're nicer than you claim to be with that dark emo look you always do. Or…is that what you always feel?" she asked, puzzled because he always seems so emo. "But you always stand by Tamaki's side and you just act as the bad cop, right?" Yuuki asked, moving to the side of the bed to sit next to him.

He does not say anything more as he puts his glasses back on. _Yuuki, you are idiotic… _

"Because I think what you do is very sweet." Yuuki said with a smile.

Kyouya had enough of this and cupped her chin to give her a feather soft kiss in her mouth, Yuuki pulled away and could not believe that he did that! Kyouya only smirks at her and said that he will make sure he will never lose her again.

…

Arin is inside her room, the lights are on and she felt pain striking in her head as she groans in agonizing pain that she had to touch it slightly. She could feel a bandage wrapped around her small forehead and it seemed like it was rough from something because when she tore a piece off, she saw a something red on it. It was her blood. Arin pulled herself up and scans the room around her, no one is around and a bottle of water is standing near her desk. Arin felt thirsty and that was when she remembered what happened, she was getting sick of the height before her and she fell into the ocean in frantic fear. It was shocking to her and all the other girls; her skin starts to get goose bumps all over her skin. That was when the door opened and when she turned her head to look who it was.

It was Hikaru who looked gloomy at her, he goes up to her slowly but that was when he pulled her over roughly to give her a hug. She felt tight around him and could oddly not breathe easily; he quickly pulls back and said that she hit one of her ribs pretty badly.

"Why did you do that?"

Arin looks at him bewilder-like, not understanding what he meant by that.

"You could've killed yourself from that doing; I would've died because of that!"

"You would've died because I died?"

"Yes! How idiotic are you exactly? I'm starting to feel crazy every time I'm with you, I get sick in the stomach and I don't know if it's because I like you or if I'm sick of you. It's driving me insane and I need to know, why did you think about going up there when you're afraid of both heights and oceans?"

"How did you know?" Arin asked fearfully.

"I pay attention to some people," he said. "Especially to those who I care.

"You care about me? Wow, I had no idea that you would be so caring like that time when you wanted to learn where I lived and just turned to Kyouya for help. How I know is because Kyouya called me, asking me where I lived since he said a friend asked. I immediately thought it was you, and I guess I'm right. I'm not dating anyone right now, so can't you just stop this and find someone else?"

"That's the problem, I can't because…I don't know, and I just can't stop thinking about you!"

"Well…"

Both of them are now lost for words, not knowing what to say or think or anything whatsoever. They both just stared at each other with their paining eyes. Then, tears started streaming down his eyes, he said that he…never really cried for real before and thought this was weird that he is crying in front of a girl. But Arin suddenly brushes off the tears with her thumb and pulls herself over to give him a comforting hug…

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," she said. "…I'll go out with you."

…

_Aggrh, my head…it hurts…_

Kori wakes herself up gently to find herself in her room; she could hear thunder rolling in and thundered with great power. _ What the hell happened to me? _When Kori looks to her left, she could see Takashi sleeping by her side, he looks so tired from what happened and could obviously been here for a long time since he is still wearing his swimsuit. _Takashi…he's still here and yet I'm here and well alive. How the hell did that happen? _Kori gets up and touched his shoulder gently so he would not wake up suddenly. _What happened? I didn't know that Takashi would be staying by my side like this...this is so embarrassing. _Kori bends down to Takashi, he looks like he is asleep and she starts to lean up on him a little more. Kori was near his head and she gave him a feather light kiss, he grunts a little but goes deeper in his sleep. _When will he understand…?_

…

"Caitlin, wake up," Avanglee said, shaking her shoulder a little.

Caitlin starts to wake up to find herself in the room she is recently staying in; Avanglee is by her side as she sits in her chair. Avanglee asks how she is doing and Caitlin said that she is in agonizing pain; she looked around to see if Mitsukuni was here since she thought he might scold her tonight. But Avanglee is in a middle of a phone call with her dad, Carmon, who wants to take her back home right now. Caitlin asked why her father is so overprotective about her, Avanglee thought to herself if she should tell her…

"I'm sorry, I rather not talk about it,"

"No, I should be sorry for asking you something so private…"

"Well, now you know, okay? That was pretty dumb what we did, trying to kick those guys up like street fighters."

"Yeah, you got a nice punch when that guy tried to attack Haruhi,"

"With years of training on bow and arrows, I think I might be able to show some good control with my hands."

They both laughed, enjoying the movement as if nothing bad has ever come to them.

…

"Avalyn…Avalyn…" said a voice that called her name with a slight bit of terror.

Avalyn shot her eyes open to look up and see someone on top of her, the place she is around now is just a dark void and the person on top of her is…herself!

"You..." Avalyn said, looking up at herself who shared the same turquoise eyes like her.

"Don't be with him…" the twin whispered to her. "He's dangerous…dangerous…"

"Who's dangerous?"

"Someone…you knew…someone…"

**To be continued…**

_After the baby bird take flight_

_It soars in the sky, day and night_

_The bird may one day be out of sight_

_Unless you are the one and only Lobelia_


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry this took so long!

Haruhi: Um, why am I the one who's the bad guy?

Me: Because you get the men, I don't, nor does anyone else and that's bull&$* ! *Haruhi leaves in fear.*

Please like, review, share and follow this Broken Hearted tale…!

Chapter eleven: Lobelia

* * *

Yuuki was going inside her class just like any other day when she realized that this afternoon they will not be having any lessons today because of the cultural clubs being displayed for about two days.

Giving nothing much to do, she decided to sleep on her desk. She gets on her desk, lays her head down with her arms wrapped around to make herself comfortable and starts to sleep peacefully. That was when someone tapped on her desk; she was not fully asleep so she peeks out to see Kyouya in front of her, saying that he wants her to come to the third music room with him. Yuuki thinks about it for a minute, but she slumps back to sleep which pissed Kyouya off very much. So without any other way to convince her, he took her collar of her yellow puff dress and pulls her out of the classroom as she tries to shake him off. But what they both do not know is that three girls are staring at Yuuki.

"What should we do? She's getting too much attention!"

"I don't know!"

"Settle down, girls," the girl with flaming red hair said as she stared at them with her icy blue eyes. "We'll take care of her, just as we do with the others."

The two twin brunettes giggled cheekily and started plotting many miserable schemes that would surely make her stay far away from Kyouya as possible. Meanwhile, inside the third music room where no one goes in since it is abandoned lies the one and only Host club where Kyouya takes Yuuki in when she lost her remaining breathe. When he lets her go, she turned to him and demanded to know why she was dragged here to see from behind the rest of the girls from Broken Hearts who are now sitting in fancy red chairs. Kori was standing near the windows and Yuuki went up to Avalyn to see what was going on, she said that they are requested because they are need for something important. That was when the doors from the right opened to reveal all the boys in knight costumes.

Tamaki said to all the girls that they are doing a theme of knights and wanted all the girls to dress up as princesses, who made Kori take of her shoe and threw it straight at Tamaki on the face. The shoe is stuck on his face, but it fell to reveal a shoe print on his face which made the girls and the twins laugh at this hilarious moment. Tamaki wipes his face and could feel stinging sensation on his face, he was about to take out his sword and about to attack Kori but that was when the doors opened to reveal two girls. One is tall and the other is short, the short one has bob brown colored hair and the other has long curled light brown hair.

Their eyes both looked straight at the leader Tamaki to see the shoe print on her face and are not impressed.

"Ah, new students from a different school, right?" Tamaki said, wielding his sword proudly. "I'm glad you came, my princesses. Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight to protect you from this day forward! Even if it takes my whole life away." he fell down to his knees and the Broken Heart girls scoffed, thinking this is all just a big fat joke.

"My, at the expense of his own life, he says?" the tallest one said, unimpressed. "That's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy."

Tamaki looks up to her, shocked that she said something so terribly blunt.

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran?" the smallest one said. "Men are lower life forms, who prize their own honor above all else. They take their own futility in being unable to protect even one of their kind and change it into something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?"

"My, Hinagiku, you're such a clever girl."

"That's pretty harsh, huh?" Tamaki said, standing up. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked with a smile.

"Good question," said a voice outside. "In my case, it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone.'"

When everyone faced the door that was wide open, they saw Haruhi with a tall girl who has short and spikey brown hair and wore thick pink lipstick that made Kori turn green. The host club and the Broken Heart girls all blinked in confusion of what is going on, who is this girl who is starting to dance around with Haruhi?

"If we are to fight, it will be together. If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together. Even though I perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side." she said, kneeling down like a prince as he holds her hand to Haruhi who is the radiant princess. That was when she takes her hand further and kissed it very softly.

All of the boys and the girls except Hinagiku and Suzuran and Kori even opened the window so she could puke without ruining anything inside the music room.

"Lady Benibara, you're late,"

"What are we to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?"

"Oh, just over there. She may dress up as a boy, but I could tell she is truly a lady. Look here." she takes Haruhi and flips her down to gaze into her large brown eyes. "Such clear, maidenly eyes…" she rubs her cheek with her thumb and her eyes sparkled, Haruhi is rather disturbed with this.

"Wow, her skin is so silky smooth!" Hinagiku said atonally, touching her skin.

"It's so true, it is as if it's polished and yet it's so real!"

"STOP TOUCHING HARUHI!" Kori, Avalyn, Arin, Avanglee, Caitlin and Yuuki shouted at them. Tamaki follows them and was about to attack them with the girls, but they ducked down when Benibara arm punched him to the end of the room where the host club attended to his need.

"Those uniforms…" Yuuki said. "Are you girls from Lobelia Girls' Academy?"

"Ah, yet another beautiful creature of womanhood comes forth along with more beautiful girls!"

All of them except for Kori backed away and hid behind the boys, but Kori had enough of their bullshit.

"That is it; I have absolutely enough of this bullshit. You know what? I'm sick and tired of people going so girly like you fuckers, I hate that shit and I hope you'll go straight to hell and I'll be your Satan! I fucking have enough of pointless bullshit you girls did, and also, Takashi I hope you know I don't like you or love you! I let you just kissed me because you wanted to, don't think I have any sort of feeling for you!"

_Such rudeness! _Arin thought to herself. _Ho_w's Takashi going to react to that response?

When everyone turned to Takashi, he started sulking down himself near a gloomy corner as Kori scoffs in disbelief that he took it so seriously. That was when the Lobelia girls all took off their uniforms and spotlights are presented for them.

"Lobelia…" Benibara sang in a deep tone as she wore a hat with a blue tux to show manliness and a lily in her mouth

"Lobelia…" Suzuran sang in harmony as she wore a beautiful blue gown with a lily in her hand

"Lobelia…" Hinagiku sang in a high pitched voice and wore a pink ballerina outfit.

"Saint Lobelia Academy, second year student, Amakusa Benio."

"Saint-"

That was when Kori took a vase and threw it at Benio when she ducked and the vase was flying in the room; Haruhi dropped her instant coffee and grabbed the vase.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"We are…the Zuka club!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Kori screamed and was about to pounce at them when Takashi grabbed her on time before she could ripe their faces off.

"The…Zuka club…" Tamaki fainted as the twins laughed at this hilarious moment of the Zuka club.

"Do not take the Zuka club ever so lightly, gentlemen…" said a lady voice which suddenly cackled so demonically.

That was when the floor started to rise itself and shows a girl sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in her hand as an umbrella gives her shade from the spotlight.

"I may not know what instant coffee is, but I know something about this famous girls' academy," she said, sipping a cup and was revolted by the taste.

"Oh…Renge, these are-"

"The great Broken Hearts café maidens, I know very much about that place and must say they serve great strawberry cheesecake. As I was saying, Saint Lobelia Academy is truly a woman world school for gifted maidens. The Zuka club is a gathering of damsels that consider females instead of males. It prides over thirty years since its founding as a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club's activates include 'Maidens Tea Parties,' 'Maidens Debate Form,' and much more!

"But the greatest one of them all is singing and theatrical routines performed by the top members," Renge continued on.

"That's…really weird how you know this stuff…" Avalyn said worryingly, thinking about the school and its creepy fan girls worshiping the Zuka club like dogs.

Renge only smiles, "And you, Arin, happen to be very lucky to be in love right now!"

"I'm not in love…"

"You'll be soon, ta-ta!" and her platform starts to go down with the powerful motor racing down with her.

Hikaru is examining all the instant coffee in the bag while Kaoru tried to beat his high score on Mario, Takashi is holding on to Kori who struggles trying to free herself as Mitsukuni watched Kaoru playing the game with Usa-chan close to his chest. As for the girls, Avalyn and Yuuki are now drawing pictures of cats and Arin took all of them because she is fond of pictures no matter how terrible they are. Avanglee and Caitlin are now blowing bubbles and Haruhi just stood back, thinking what Tamaki is going to do about this once he wakes up from his unconscious nap.

Benio goes up to Haruhi, "To think that they dragged this sweet girl down along with them, though…" she brutally turns to the boys. "I don't know if their president is supposed to be a halfer or not, but spreading false love with impressive appearances and toying with a female's heart is positively demeaning towards maidens!"

_Tamaki, it's time to fucking wake up or I'll be dead if I have to go with this lesbian fucker…_. Haruhi thought rudely to herself as she looks at Tamaki covered up in a pink blanket.

"I swear that I _will _bring down Ouran Host club once and for all!" she declared, dressed up as a Nazi solider.

"Hail Zuka club!" they said in a Nazi way with their arms out, saluting to nothing.

Kyouya smirks and pushed up his glasses, he asked kindly if they could do this another time and Benio asked if this is because they are afraid. He said no, but that their president is still bedridden from that rather furious hit she placed on him. _You have got to be kidding…this is really their president of this place…? _Kori thought unbelievably to herself. That was when Haruhi decided that since Tamaki who she thought she liked was not going to save her, she made some coffee for the three idiots so that maybe she could get them to leave once they drink the poison she secretly put inside. The girls took the coffee in their hands, thanking her for such an honorable deed that she done for them. They suggested that maybe they should go on a tea party with them as Haruhi begged God to make them drink already.

Tamaki woke up and charged at them, asking them why God created Adam and Eve when a banana peel came out of nowhere to make him fall. His finger landed inside one of their tea cups and the flaming hot instant coffee with its sour, breathtaking aroma burned his finger. Haruhi went up to him, took out a band aid and fixed his finger. Tamaki asked where she got those things and she explained that the shop clerks give her some stuff for free sometimes._ Finally, something that I finally did for him…_ Her heart his fluttering loudly that it could just come bursting out, but that was when Benio took her arm and forcefully pulled Haruhi to her. She declared that Haruhi cannot continue with this club, but Haruhi quickly pushed her away.

_Touch me again and poison isn't going to be your death…_

"Just wait a second; you just said Tamaki was a halfer, right? But he really isn't!" Haruhi said.

"But Tamaki _is_ halfer since he's both French and Japanese," Mitsukuni said.

"Uh, the host club isn't fledgling since it has such an amazing backstory history. Ah, if only we could tell you the greatness, the drama and the romance!" Avanglee said with a woeful voice that could have convinced them perfectly.

"But we're new, we just made this club since two years ago," the twins butted in stupidly.

"B-but that whole thing about them doing this for fun is retard!" Yuuki said. "They do it for other very good reasons like charity and such."

"We do charge our customers and we don't do things like charity and such," Kyouya said, looking inside his computer to find their website of selling goods.

Kyouya looked at the homepage and said to Haruhi that her mechanical pencil has won of the bid of thirty thousand yen. The girls fell to the ground and wondered who would be so retarded and crazy to buy something they could get from a stationary store for three yen? But it did not take long for Arin to realize that the culprits are Hikaru and Kaoru. So she gave a short glare to Hikaru that she would like to have a private word with him.

"I just realized that…I have to piss!" Hikaru shouted loudly and made a break to the door.

"Uh, I have to pee, too!"

Arin runs out of the room, confusion sweeps the room like ants on a cake.

…

Arin stares dead straight in his eyes, Hikaru felt like everything is going to be his end if he did not explain the whole truth about what happened. Hikaru and Arin are inside the closet where they both decided to talk in since it is more private. Arin asked Hikaru why he stolen her mechanical pencil without her knowing, he took a sigh and starts to explain thoroughly. It was an ordinary day at school, Haruhi was talking to some girls she knew and was not paying attention when loading her bag. She dropped her pencil without knowing and rousingly left the classroom, so he took it and thought maybe she did not want it anymore. Arin looks straight in his eyes; she took out her hand and pats him gently on the head, saying to always give something back to someone if it does not belong to you.

Hikaru blushed slightly but it was camouflaged by the dark light that the light bulb could not support, when Arin got out of the room, he touched his head and his inner child was leaping for joy like insanely.

…

After yesterday, inside the Ouran academy is where Haruhi was going back to the third music classroom where she was pretty much pissed at Tamaki for not defending her enough that could convince those ugly girls to go away. But when she went to the hallways of the music room, she saw the three of them once again who are looking the wrong way. They all turned around and said that they been waiting for her, Benio took her arm and they starts pulling her in a dancing ballerina style to the host club room. But when Benio opened the door, the place is so dark that they could see something darker under the ground in a big crowd. _Are we…disturbing them?_ Haruhi thought to herself since she really did not know what was going on.

Then, music started playing and the twins rose up first, singing Ouran's name. Then came Takashi who said it very deeply, Kyouya sang in deep as well, Mitsukuni sang but his voice was shrilling. Then it came to Tamaki…

"_Ouran High school Host club welcomes you!" _

But then, that was when the lights shined up the room after what they said and the girls started singing Ouran's name. The girls all wore boy style clothing, Kori wore a cool top hat with a tux and a mustache as Arin and Avalyn wore black samurai outfits with fake plastic swords. Yuuki wore a gym boy style outfit with sweatbands on her forehead and wrists as Avanglee dressed up as a boy shop clerk with a black short haired wig complete with thick glasses. Caitlin wore a musketeer outfit with a yellow mustache and a fake sword to go with it. The boys dressed up as girls, the twins have drill pigtails with light green dress that have many frills everywhere. Takashi, for some reason, is not wearing any girl clothes but has a large feather tail and a tambourine he played with, Kyouya wore a dark purple dress with a fan and has a wig with a long black ponytail. Mitsukuni looked adorable with a pink dress with more frills and his hair his very long blond hair with curls, he even carried Usa-chan who dressed up like him. Tamaki wore a red dress with packs of makeup all over his face and wore a long blond wig with this trend.

"What is the meaning of this absurdity?" Benio demanded to know. "How _dare _you go dress up as women like this in front of this innocent maiden? And how could you make the rest of those maidens dress up as men?"

"Because we can!" Kori shouted right at her face. "It doesn't matter if we're girls and wanna dress up as men, but I gotta say that men's clothes got an effect on me-"

"Kori!" Caitlin hissed, trying to make her pay attention. "The whole reason why we're doing this is because Haruhi could be with boys and girls!"

"That is right, by cross-dressing our opposite gender," Tamaki said. "We can show that Haruhi doesn't need to be alone to be a girl dressed up as a girl, she can be whoever she wants as long as we all can be best friends!"

That was when they all heard laughter from someone…it came from Haruhi who was even tearing up because of this funny performance! She even collapsed to the ground because of this, thinking that those guys are really crazy to have thought that she was going to leave them. She said to Benio that she does not want to transfer as she dusts herself; she wants to finish this school from the start to end and is enjoying this place very much.

"HARUHI, WHO DO YOU THINK IS BETTER LOOKING?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Arin, Avalyn and Mitsukuni shouted at her since they wanted to see who was better looking. "WHO IS IIIIIIT?"

Haruhi was trying her best to control her laughter when she was running away from them. Benio understands now, but she went up to Haruhi and went up close to her and said that no matter what, se will make sure that she will save her from all of these idiots. And with that, she and the girls bid their farewells as they depart with a ballerina dance. But since fate was so cruel to them, three banana peels are on the ground and they slipped accidentally as the doors closed behind them. That was when the all powerful motor roars up to show Renge with a banana and was impressed.

"The Lobelia academy verses the Ouran academy, who shall win is yet a mystery but we will find out when they make their famous comeback!" she said as she chews her banana.

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN NICE AS TO HELP US!"

**To be continued…**

_A party for maidens shows honesty, safeness and happiness_

_This is the time to be honest with others as you see_

_But will our terrible villain be free?_

_We shall yet see…_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Please review, like, follow, share and enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter twelve: Past

* * *

"Haruhi, why don't we have a slumber party at your house?"

Haruhi looks at Avalyn and thought she was absolutely crazy, why on earth would Avalyn want to go in her house right now? Especially when she is in a middle of cleaning some of her other things she needs to clean up before her dad comes back tomorrow. Avalyn said that being with her and the rest would be a great way of showing that they are all true friends and that none of them are hiding any secrets together, which made Haruhi start to expect the worse of this whole predicament. But that was when Kori banged on the door with her foot and she gets in the café in a seriously pissed off mood. _Is it me or is Kori acting…more violent after she met Takashi? _Kori sat on her usual space and heard one of the girls complaining about who broke down the door when they did not know it was her who did it.

Haruhi decided to face her fears and try to talk to Kori, when she got to her table and sat next to her, she bravely asked what is causing her to make such a ruckus all about. Kori calms down and starts to explain that when she was coming down to the café for work like any other day, a guy grabbed her from an alley way and tried to rob her. But she was able to kick his ass and even kick his crouch before running away to the café. With this, Haruhi could already tell she is in a horrible mood that it would be best if she maybe could spend time relaxing. So, without knowing what she was about to say with her mouth, she asked Kori if she would like to go to the slumber party she is now hosting tonight. Her blue eyes sparkled excitedly in front of Haruhi; she has never been into a slumber party and was secretly glad.

But then she turned to a stoic side of her and said that she will think about it, she leaves Haruhi alone to secretly think all about the great things she could beat her on like fighting games and dares for truth and dare. Avalyn went up to Haruhi and flipped her brown wavy hair that made her side bangs swept across her forehead and asked how did talking to Kori work out. Honestly, Haruhi told her that talking to her can be both nice and dangerous at the same time. Caitlin came up to both of them with her hair in its black color with red highlights to see what was going on with them, Avalyn asked her if she would like to come to this grand slumber party that Haruhi is going to hold up tonight. She said that she would love to; she even called over Avanglee to ask if she would like to come too.

Avanglee said that she might have to ask her father if she is going to go, but if that did not go as plan, she will just sneak out when nobody suspects her. Yuuki overheard all of this and thought that she could maybe try and join them as she takes some plates away, but what if they would not let her join in and she might have to do boring homework the rest of the day? But then, a stroke of luck came way to Yuuki when Haruhi went up to her excitingly and asked…

"Yes, I-I would love to come!" she blurted out, making her stutter in her words.

Haruhi looked bewildered at Yuuki when started to run away from them all, Haruhi and Avalyn looked at each other and just shrugged at the same time.

…

At the time when it finally got dark, she heard the first bell ring from her door. She goes up to it excitedly and opens the door to show first Kori with twigs on her hair from getting caught in a bush when someone tried to pull her in. that person was nearly killed because of what happened and the police was going on a chance for _her_ instead of the jackass who tried to kidnap her. Kori goes in and dumps her bag when she entered her room, she could see some bowls of chips and candy along with DVDs of all sorts of girly shows. Good thing that Kori brought her DVD of _Die Hard_ since that was a badass movie that she would like to watch. Then she heard the door bell ringing about five times and Haruhi rushes over to see Avanglee with a smile.

With scrapes on her arms because she jumped off her mansion window after she placed a fake doll of herself inside her bed. She said that she was fine but liked to have some band aids if it was possible so she could have her scars healed up before she leaves. Avanglee goes inside the room and looks around to see a real apartment, she never seen anything like this and started to daydream what it would be like to spend most of her time in here when she finally gets out of her home. Once again, the doorbell rang in harmony to made Haruhi go to the door to now find Avalyn, Arin and Caitlin together. When the three of them went inside of her house, Avalyn said that she got everyone some ice cream because she has an important announcement to make.

So, all the girls gathered in a circle inside the room and Avalyn took the lid off the ice cream as Haruhi gathered cups for them all. When everyone got their ice cream, Avalyn asked Haruhi if she has got anything to say. Haruhi looked bewildered to her, not knowing what she was talking about until Avalyn gathered her strength to make a serious face. Haruhi immediately knew what she was talking about, so she sits down on her spot with a bowl of vanilla ice cream as all the girls shared nervous glances at each other besides Arin who knew what Avalyn is also talking about.

"Haruhi, do you know a place called Eve Lake Kindergarden?"

"Yes, if Arin recalls, that's where I use to go as a child. But then it got demolished later on."

"It still stands, doesn't it? I wonder how many people you _killed_ in that place."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, making everyone feel more nervous.

"Haruhi-"

Then she suddenly got up, standing tall and proud to spread out her arms.

"All right, here it is," she announced. "My Tale of Misery!"

…**..**

Haruhi was minding her own business while reading a good latest addition of _Harry Potter_ in her hands as she pays close attention to Tamaki who was talking about something that she tried to pay no attention to. But it was hard since he talks rather loud, he was blabbering on and on about this cute girl she met who is in his History class and how she knows so much about commoners. Her name is Isabella Ward and came from France like Tamaki, but she has to leave France in order to attend Ouran academy. Haruhi decided to leave for the day like always but felt like this girl named Isabella is too…perfect to her. But when she was going to the hallways that lead to her exit point, she saw a beautiful girl standing near the window as she gazes on the endless blue skies with a rose tight in her hands.

This girl had short brown hair that went to her neckline and ended with fine curls that sparkled with light brown color that was shined by the sun. Her enchanting blue eyes that were the color of the skies, only brighter to have a sparkling touch to them. Like any girl, she once wore the girl school uniform that was perfect to match her fine figure that did not go unnoticed by anyone. _Who is that girl?_

The girl meets her eyes, "Oh, hello Haruhi," she said, lowering her rose. "I was hoping that I could find you around here."

"You…want to see me?" _She's probably just one of my other clients that I once met. _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Yes, you see…I finally figured out your secret," she said with a sweet smile as she walked down to her and faced her. "I know that you're a girl and I can already tell that you like Tamaki."

"What-"

"_Listen _to me," she hissed at her, making her flinch. "I don't like it when someone gets something I don't, I know he's a Suoh and I don't want you to interfere with me. Is that clear? Or, I could just tell everyone your secret and find a way to kick you out without blinking an eye. I have my ways on getting my way and I don't-"

"Will you shut up? I don't give a shit right now, I already figured out that you're just a snot nose brat with a history on History and I can even swear that your breath smells like you were just making out with a guy!" Isabella backed away, closing her mouth with her hands. "You should just leave him alone because-"

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki staring at her, how long was he there was what crossed her mind the first thing. She was about to go to him when Isabella started stroking fake tears in her eyes, saying that Haruhi was assaulting her with terrible rumor! Tamaki did not know who to believe, should he believe in Haruhi or Isabella?

"Haruhi…you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tamaki said flat out.

Haruhi mentally gasped, how could he be so idiotic to choose her over Haruhi? Tamaki stands tall and covered for Isabella who cowers behind him and sticks out her tongue a little to show that she won and she was right all along. This was too much for Haruhi, she felt like her whole world is going down into oblivion as Tamaki takes her hand and marches away from her…leaving her…not even giving a one sided glance to the broken hearted child….

**…**

Time had passed, Tamaki and Isabella made it official that they were together and they were the most talkative subject for the past year. Haruhi and Tamaki did not talk much, nor did the host club know what was going on with them. It was like they were complete strangers to each other at the time, but at least they still _work_ together. But what none of the boys do not know is that at some classes they do not have with her, she was receiving bully threats that ended up getting worse by the day. From messing up her clothes with ink to ruining her desk and text books to even some rumors that are completely untrue. So far, Haruhi was broken in her heart and it was painful that she has to face Tamaki and Isabella together most of the time.

Then, one day, she found Isabella nearby her house this one time when she was getting back home from school.

"Hello, Dumuri," that was what her friends sometimes call her.

Haruhi ignores her.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, but I can tell you're a wreak just by looking at you!" she scoffs with an evil grin as Haruhi opens her door. "I knew that my bullying would work, but I never thought that it would do _this _much damage. Maybe you should give up, move to some school like Lobelia and find a whore as a girlfriend!"

Haruhi goes in and Isabella rudely goes in! Haruhi went to the kitchen quickly and found a knife at the table. But Isabella grabbed her arm and raised it up since she was taller than her which made it disturbing for everyone to be with a tall girl.

"Just face it, brat," she shouted. "_I_ won and there's nothing you can do! Noth-"

But that was when she felt a sensation on her stomach, she touched it while staring at Haruhi to glance down and see blood on her hand. She starts to chuckle.

"So this is what blood looks and feels like…" she collapsed with the knife deep in her stomach. Haruhi gets up and looked down at her with cold eyes. "I'm…not sorry." and, she drew her last breathe…and died.

**…..**

"So that's what happened?" Caitlin asked, trying to control her shaking self.

"Yeah…" Haruhi muttered. "Well, I'm ready to be taken. Just fire those cuffs and I'll be on my way." she took out her wrists and waited for them to cuff her.

"Wait, you think we're going to arrest you?"

"Well, aren't you? I thought you guys were going to take me to-"

"That's no why I wanted this slumber party!" Avalyn shouted, Haruhi shuts up. "The whole reason why is that I could confront this and hopefully let you know that we're your friends. I understand perfectly why you had to do it, and I don't care what happens, but we'll be friends forever."

"She's right," Arin backs her up. "I knew it from the beginning when you come to the café with sleepy eyes and some tiny stains of red stuff. But I don't care; we'll always be your friends. The others who don't want to stay can leave."

But nobody in the group left, they all shared smiles to Haruhi who started shedding tears down her face.

"So…you'll be my friend, even though I kill people?" she tried to hide her croaking voice.

Everyone nodded, and then they all gave away their ice cream bowls to her so she could eat…and…she cried for the first longest time.

…

After a crazy late night fiesta of watching horror movies, romantic movies that made Kori and Arin a little sick and action movies which got everyone crazy, everyone was fast asleep even though it is nine thirty. Avanglee woke up later and left to get into her room, hoping her father did not find out before he would go into her room and give her a baby hug. Haruhi went out and she wore a nice pink dress that came with pants under and a sunflower hairclip to hold her bangs when she went to the grocery store to get everyone breakfast. But what she did not know when she went just around the corner of the small streets of her neighborhood, she saw crowds of people standing around a white long limo and one thought came right on her mind…Tamaki.

"Wow, is this really her house?"

"It's so huge! So many rooms, too!"

"This place might have more rooms than _our_ home!"

"Guys, these places are known as an apartment where more than one person can live in each room," Kyouya clarified to the excited host boys.

"Kyouya…why the hell did you bring this crowd? _Especially _those two brats! I was just hoping maybe you and me would do this, that way I could have some decency of courage to-"

"Okay, everyone, it's time for us to leave since he doesn't want us here," Kyouya said. "Let's go, kids."

"But we wanna goooo!"

Arin opened the door of and was stretching out when she saw everyone downstairs, at first she thought she was dreaming…but it just seemed too real. Soon all the other girls came out and saw Arin frozen in her spot, when they looked at the direction where Arin was looking at, they could soon tell why she froze up like this.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" everyone shouted at them, making more crowds of people taking photos and talked with each other.

"Kori?"

"Arin?"

"Avalyn?"

"Caiti-chan?"

"Yuuki?"

"Justin Bieber!" some guy with a Mohawk said and was kicked in the crouch by the crowds of people who started charging at the boys because they are so hot.

The boys all started to run all the way upstairs and the girls raced back in, too. They closed the door and locked it because they did not want the boys to come in today and Tamaki was banging on the door, begging them to open right now before the old ladies could try to pinch their cheeks. All the girls got together and used their force to shut the door tight, soon…it went quiet and Tamaki stopped banging on the door. _Is…is it over? _Yuuki thought as she bravely peeped over to the eyehole, nobody seemed to be there so they opened the door to reveal all the boys lying on the ground with kiss marks all over them.

"All we wanted to do was visit…" Tamaki mutter with his voice, different kinds of lipstick marks are all over his face and arms.

"Well, this is what you really deserved," Yuuki shouted at him, Arin quickly closed her mouth and they all retreated back to the room.

When all of this happened, Haruhi was standing near a corner and could not believe what she saw. She recalled the awful memories of the time when all the boys cramped up in a corner and all the elderly ladies pouncing on them to either pinch their cheeks or kiss them on the cheeks. Haruhi decided to go back into the super market today so she could buy some makeup removal, band aids, and plasters for her throbbing headache along with some Aspirin. But as she walks down the small street again, she was wondering to herself why they all came up out of nowhere. _Why did they bother coming here? It must be because-_

That was when she saw someone in front of her, about three or four meters away from her…it was a girl who looked just like her only with longer brown hair complete with bangs.

"You…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

_When we are called forth to our king, we serve_

_But is this what we deserve?_

_Do our decisions have consequences or mistakes?_

_But no matter what, I will fight, no matter what it takes._


	13. Chapter 13

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Please review, like, follow, share and enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter thirteen: Dark

"Hello…Haruhi."

"No…I…I _killed _you!" Haruhi backed away from her twin with radiant hair that swayed around her shoulders with a killing smile.

"Quite the contrary, dear Haruhi," she said softly. "It was _I_ who killed you…look." she points down at her.

Haruhi slowly looked down; she could feel something that is sticking inside her stomach as clouds flow by faster. Everywhere around her was inverted with its color, she touched her stomach that has a knife inside and she could see blood on her hands. Blood was forming more and more, it started to drip down like ink from a fountain pen and it started forming itself in a darker, malicious form. Haruhi fell down from this and she was then being attacked by dark forms that started dragging her down to the earth.

_Darkness is what has become of you_

_Your Sin of Seven will cost you your love ones. _

Haruhi was desperately trying to escape this void of darkness that took over her body. She looked up to see her twin self-looking down with a dreadful smile as her sight dims down with the darkness.

_And if you do not replenish your dreadful sins,_

_All of them will be gone._

_Some will lose their ability while some will lose their own life because of you…_

_Let us just say this one thing…you are the queen of Broken Hearts…_

Haruhi slowly started to wake from her sudden attack; she looked up at the sky to see it dark with stars twinkling down upon her along with the moon which reflected her shocked expression. _What was that? Was that just a fucking dream? _ She did not understand why she remained on the dirty streets, so she pulled herself up and was up on her feet to see something on the ground.

It is a piece of paper with something written behind it, so she picked it up and with one hand, she slowly opened the white folded paper to stop every part of her body to function to what it said.

_Next time I'll bring Isabella_

_Harumi, your dear dead twin sister_

With her left hand that held the piece of note, she clutched the note with great strength and looked up at the sky to start crying loudly to herself. She could not believe that her sister is doing all of this, but how could she be alive? Haruhi thought that she is dead, but could she really be wrong? Could her parents lie to her when she questioned about her? Thoughts kept flowing down on her head, nothing was making sense anymore and she felt so ill within herself.

She was about to fall down again when she heard hurrying footsteps behind her, she turned herself to see Arin and all of her friends rushing to her aid. They asked what happened to her since she was gone for two hours, Haruhi fell down and the girls circled around her…she only mutter 'it was her' and passed out.

…

Inside the Broken Hearts café today, Avalyn was doing the dishes as she ponders the memory that came back to her, she wonders curiously why Haruhi passed out like that. And who is her? Avalyn went outside to the kitchen to think more clearly outside, but that would not happen when Kaoru the guitarist came up to her with a friendly smile.

She politely gives him a fake smile which did not set out any alarms to him, he was just wondering how she was doing and she replied with the fake smile plastered on her face that she is fine. Kaoru seemed a little shy around her for some reason, Avalyn started to notice since he is avoiding eye contact, has his hands on his pockets and a small blush is across his face. Avalyn asked if something is wrong and he was stuttering with his words, saying he is fine.

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the Broken Hearts café came in Hikaru and Kaoru who had nothing to do. Kaoru went up a little further away from Hikaru to suddenly see Kaoru over near Avalyn, looking like he was about to say something but did not have the guts to do it.

"Will you go out with me?" he finally asked, making Avalyn and Kaoru mentally gasp.

"I can't," she quick muttered. "I'm dating someone right now, so…"

"Oh, I see, how're you dating?"

"Kaoru, the devil twin over there!" Avalyn pointed at Kaoru from afar and he looked bewildered by he quickly went by her side and wrapped his arm around her waist which she took out her hand, puts it behind then starts to pinch his skin. "Yeah, we've been dating more than a year. Right, Kaoru?"

"Ye-yeah, we been that close," he replied with a wide grin, taking his right hand and teasingly pinched her cheek painfully which made her wince a little.

Kaoru who was defeated by Kaoru nodded and walks away depressingly, wishing that she was not dating him and could date him. when he was no longer at their sights, Avalyn stepped on his foot so hard that he yelped and took his foot that is throbbing in pain. Avalyn demanded to know why he was putting his slippery arm around her waist like that without her permission; she started punching him on the arm so much that it started to throb like maniac. Kaoru took matters to his own hands by talking both of his hands, pinched them and started pulling them both to make funny faces. He demanded to know why she pinched him and then stepped on his left foot, but she took her hands and pinched _his_ cheeks. From afar, Mitsukuni was hanging around with Caitlin, eating caramel cake and wondered why those two always end up fighting each other. Caitlin was fiddling around her black hair with white highlights on her hair, Mitsukuni complimented that it looked good on her today which made her smile fondly at him. Things started to heat up with Avalyn and Kaoru when he pinched her ear that made her wince in pain, Caitlin caught this moment and she suddenly changed from her cute adorable self to something more deadly.

Caitlin jumped up from her bar chair, pounced right at Kaoru and shouted…

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"The hell?" was what he squawked when she tackled him and started punching him to death.

Avalyn tried to pull Caitlin away because she was going too far with this and Mitsukuni came along to help her pull the two of them away from each other. Caitlin shouted at Kaoru that he is a commoner to her now and that if he laid another finger on Avalyn again, his head _will_ be cut off by her personally. Mitsukuni decided to use his charm to this unsettling aura that showed darkness between Kaoru and Caitlin who shared death glares to each other. So, he pretends to walk away but he tripped to the ground and starts sobbing his poor little heart out which made all the girls from afar crouching over him to see if he is all right. But Caitlin was not affected and Mitsukuni felt really crushed inside his heart to start sobbing more and making all the anxious girls who loved him start to cry, too. Meanwhile, Yuuki was looking out of the window and wondered how Sasha is doing today at the hospital. When she last visited, she remembered that he said that he is starting to recover rapidly by the doctors. Maybe he might be able to come back home again, they could read stories and spend time together like before. That was when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder; she turned her heard around to see a long haired brunette with hazel colored eyes that sparkled at Yuuki. She held a bouquet of dark blue roses that sparkled with dewdrops and a note is seen on top of the roses in the middle.

"These roses are for you, Miss," she gives them to her. "Have a good day."

She laid down the small bouquet on the table and stares at them; she collapses herself to the table and remembered the memory of Kyouya and her sitting together on the silk bed. And the moment she was kissed by him unexpectedly…

"Yuuki, you okay?" someone asked next to her.

Yuuki looked up to see Miss Melody who is giving a curious face to her, narrowing her left eyebrow to her like she has no idea what is wrong with her.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Yuuki apologized. "I was just-"

"Let me guess, boy trouble?" she took the liberty to sit across her. "Look, I had my share of bad love affairs, and I gotta warn you that if this is affecting you…I can help you. Show you basic things you need."

"Uh…"

"Don't think just because I broke up a couple of guys doesn't mean I know some tricks up my sleeves,"

"But you're not wearing any sleeves…"

"J-just listen, I'll teach you in exchanged for some cash!" she said nervously.

"I deny your request, boss." Yuuki gets up, picked up her roses and leaves with a fake laugh as Miss Melody fell down to the ground in shame.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was sitting in her chair, breathing calmly now that Kaoru is gone so that she could relax in peace along with Mitsukuni.

"I'm sorry I didn't fall for your cute act, Mitsukuni," Caitlin apologized. "It's just that when I turn Princess Demon, there's no way to revive me until I'm satisfied."

"So…what happened before-"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything, man, anything!"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean…I mean that I know a secret f-from Avanglee on that party and I can't say…"

"Oh, girl stuff?"

"Ye-yeah, girl stuff." _Man that was a close one. _Caitlin thought to herself. _If I said anything more…_

"Can I…ask you a favor?"

Caitlin only nodded once to him, he said while poking his remains of his caramel cake and looked up to her with his soft light brown colored eyes that glittered at the sight of her.

"Can I go out with you?"

Caitlin looks at him both shocked and bewildered, what kind of favor is that exactly? And why would Mitsukuni want to date her now? Caitlin looks down on herself while twiddling her fingers because she was nervous to say that she cannot go out with him, but his prevailing eyes that grew larger to her made her almost reconsider. When she took a deep breathe, she said that she will but she gets to choose what they get to do and she will pay for it. He half-agreed these terms except for the part about her buying, so she allowed him to buy whatever they want. Meanwhile, Kori was sitting on her table with the high heels off her feet that given her blisters and cuts. She mentally cursed at the twins who are now sitting together, eating vanilla cake with strawberry frosting and Kaoru was looking a little glum for some odd reason.

She did not care but knew what was going on from afar, she kind of wanted to join the whole fighting but knew it could mean Miss Melody yelling her…not that she cares or anything. But she wondered this one thing: where is Takashi? He would always be with Mitsukuni at his side and now he is not here today. But, at that very moment, she took a side glance to the door and surprisingly found Takashi walking into the place. His dark brown jeans are a little baggy but fit him perfectly; his shirt has a white cross and wore black sandals that on the bottom are rubber. He was looking around for some reason and Kori decided to hide under the table so when he comes over, she could pounce at him and ask why is he here today. So, she crawls under the table with the table cloth supporting her camouflage which she did not need since she is so good at being invisible, took the heels in because they laid around aimlessly and Takashi started walking to her table. She prepared herself like a tiger for her prey, Takashi looked at the table, bends down and looked under the table to find Kori inside which she had to decide a plan B…by pouncing at him anyway!

"Okay, why're you here and will I get a paycheck?"

"Will you go out with me?" he bluntly asked, facing the ground and Kori is on top of his back…

"What…?" Kori mutter. "Like hell I will, you're officially my enemy! It won't be fun if I'm not G.I Joe."

"Then I must force you…"

…

"When I have my own lawyer, I'm going to sue you…" Kori muttered angrily at Takashi who used handcuffs to make sure she will stay with him as they go inside the movie theater to watch a romantic flick.

They are going to watch a movie called _'Love and Romance'_ that is to be said the newest romance movie this year but Kori was dragging her feet because she did not want to watch that awful flick. She would rather watch the newest movie called _'American Pie'_ which is said to be a very dirty movie.

"What? I don't want to watch that dirty movie!" a girl shouted at her shy boyfriend who held tickets to watch _American Pie._

"S-sorry, but they said that the romance movie is sold out…"

Takashi looked at the two couple and turned to their direction. "We'll take them."

The red haired girl and brown haired boy looked at Takashi with fear and the boyfriend handed him the tickets. Takashi gives the boy his tickets to watch _Love and Romance_ and when he took them, they both ran to their movie. Meanwhile at the gates of the movie theater, Caitlin is wearing a punk style dress that is in the shade of dark red with her own fake butterfly tattoo on her upper left arm. Mitsukuni from afar was wearing a sailor outfit (minus the hat) and it is the shade of light blue and white. When he saw Caitlin wearing that outfit, he did not know if he should go or back away….But he should not abandon her like this, so he took all of his courage and goes inside the theater to see her hair still black with a small hat hairclip and has red highlight shades that went down nicely. Caitlin turned around and she finds Mitsukuni smiling behind her.

"I got the tickets," Caitlin said.

"Okay, let's watch the movie!"

…

"BEST MOVIE EVER!" Kori shouted so loud when she raced out the doors of the theater. "Hey, let's go watch it again!"

When Kori spun herself around to see Takashi, he was near a trash can and barfing because of the revolving things he had saw in that dirty movie…

"Ah, you don't have any stamina!"

Takashi barf, "So…gross…" and he continues to barf again.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" Kori said cheerfully, patting his back as he barfs. "A nice piece of host apple pie!"

Now he knew that she was teasing him, ever since he let her go with the handcuffs and when she unexpectedly told him that there will be some nasty porn moments, he knew he could not handle the pressure. But to eat pie after watching American Pie, that was just asking for way too much in his favor. While he finally stops barfing and they start to walk out, Caitlin and Mitsukuni walked out of the movie with green faces.

"I…didn't know that porn was in that movie…" Mitsukuni said, shaking like a leaf.

"Same here…"

"Huh, Caitlin, is that you?" said a certain voice.

When Caitlin and Mitsukuni turned around, they saw Kaito in his finely well-made kaki jeans and white polo shirt with his arm around a girl with freckles and brunette hair. The girl waved to her, meaning that they met somewhere before.

"YOU!" Kaito and Caitlin shouted each other.

"What're you guys doing? Watching a movie?" the girl asked Mitsukuni because Caitlin was in a death glare contest with Kaito.

"Yeah, we just watched _American Pie," _Mitsukuni said to her. "Would you like to come with us for dinner?"

"Okay,"

"Okay!"

"DENIED!" Caitlin and Kaito shouted at them with gruesome eyes that looked like dogs and teeth just like dogs, too. Caitlin storms away with Mitsukuni by her side and Kaito was fuming mad as he leaves the opposite direction.

The day went on itself, Caitlin refused to talk to Mitsukuni for the rest of their 'date' when they made it to the station when because she wanted to go home. But the problem is that her home is very long and could take half the day to get back, so Mitsukuni followed her and they got inside the train which made Mitsukuni so excited to see the city up top. He saw millions of buildings soaring high up in the air that some touched them, people scattering everywhere above him, cars driving around like small ants and he was a thrill for him. As the day starts to dim down into the afternoon where he could see the sun rising down, he and Caitlin are the only ones in the train. Caitlin cooled down now and forgiven Mitsukuni for what he did, even though he did not know what he really did to make her so upset. Caitlin said that if you see a sunset sometimes with an orange-like glow around it, you are supposed to make a wish. Mitsukuni looked hard at the sun, hoping he could see the sunset with the orange glow…but no luck came to him when there was nothing. The sun sailed down and he was glum, making Caitlin wonder if she should have told him that it was impossible to see a sunset with an orange glow.

But it no longer matters because this was her last stop to her place, Mitsukuni and Caitlin get off of this stop and Caitlin thanked him for the time she had today. Mitsukuni stared at her multi-colored eyes of silver, green and blue that shined like a diamond from the mines. She was just about to leave when he took her hand, she turned her head over her shoulder to see why he did that…but then he took all of his force to jump up in the air and give her a swift kiss on the lips. When he got down and let go of her hand, she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek and broke down into tears

"How could you be so cruel?" she demanded to know. "Did Kaito put you up to this, because if he did…don't you know how much a suffered?" and she ran away while wiping away her tears that grew so rapidly.

**To be continued…**

_When someone tells a lie, that person will die_

_And as I grow a troublesome sigh to this lady who committed so many sins,_

_I bow down to my so called 'friends' _

_Yet behind them grinning like a cat to know their lies_


	14. Chapter 14

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long! I watch too much Phoenix Wright…:)/:(

PS: …YURI moment, not a fan! I swear!

Please review, like, follow, share and enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter fourteen: Law

"Why did you do this, Haruhi?"

Haruhi stares at Tamaki fearfully who is now trapped in her cage that is covered with dried brown rust, trying to figure out what is she going to do now. All around them, they both see dried blood splattered on walls and white paltered floors and torturing tools Haruhi used to make pain more deadly for her pleasure. She could hear chains rattling together, making clinking noises that sound more like laughter. Her breathing has gone heavily just like Tamaki, they both stared at each other with bewildered eyes…how did this happen?

…

"Hey, Haruhi!" Arin greeted as she walked out of the classroom.

"Arin? What's up, I thought-"

"Yeah, no time to chat but I found the cutest picture that Zeith made for me," she took it out of her bag and showed it to Haruhi on her face. "See? Isn't it cute? It's all of us and the Broken Hearts café."

Haruhi could see the crayon colored picture from a mile away if she wanted to, the picture of smiling faces of all the girls grouped up together in the sun and the background of Broken Hearts was cute. He even put the boys in with colorful clown outfits on. Haruhi looked at everyone in the picture, the childish colorings of all the girls she know are in there…but something was a little off when she looked at the Broken Hearts window at the very top to see someone standing there…grinning at her.

"W-what's that?" Haruhi asked, pointing at that particular part of the café.

Arin looked puzzled and turned the picture around to see what she was talking about, only to say that is a smudged picture of something. Maybe Zeith tried to draw something and it got smuggled by something. Haruhi started to breathe normally, but she than spotted someone by the corner taking a picture and left. She could tell it was a girl and that got her worried, so she took Arin and told her to find the others so she could take them home herself. When Arin asked why, she said that someone is starting to stalk her and the others because some group of girls know that they have been talking to the boys and when that happens…

"What happens?"

"They'll take you to their so-called 'court,'"

"Court?" Arin gulped. "Did…you go to this place?"

"Almost, but nobody could because I'm a boy. To them, actually. When I…you-know-what, I was nearly put into trial if it weren't for Renge."

Arin widen her golden eyes in shock, how could someone so…weird, crazy, annoying and a pain inside the ass could have helped Haruhi out? Haruhi explained that they were friends a few months back, meaning that they are close enough to help each other for any reason. But right now, they have to get out with the others, Arin said that they are waiting nearby the gates and Haruhi started pacing faster along with Arin. They both found themselves running to the gates; Haruhi was blocking the sun from her eyes to get rid of the sun rays that are damaging her sight to see the girls standing around. When Yuuki saw them, she waved at them to come over, but then a large black van came running out of the street corner and halted. When all the girls saw the van, Haruhi screamed with all of her strength to run but it was too late, five groups of men came out of the van and took all of them into the truck forcefully. Kori ducked down and curled up like a ball but nobody noticed her, the girls are all pushed inside the back of the black van and the men went inside. By the time Arin and Haruhi got to the gate, the truck drove away to their unknown destination.

When Arin and Haruhi stopped running, they both start to talk so that they could plan on what they should do.

"Wait, how many came here?"

"Yuuki, Avalyn, I, Caitlin even though she refused and I guess that's it…"

"Okay, I got a plan," she said. "I'll dress up as a girl and I'll get to the court, I know the way and-"

"AHEM!" Kori coughed from the bottom of them, when they looked down, Arin and Haruhi saw a very pissed off Kori. "All right, maggots. I got a better plan; I'll go and see if I can get them. If I have a problem, call the cops and I'm gonna make sure that I don't get caught along the way."

"But-"

"Ah, no 'buts!'" Kori shouted at them. "I'm capable to do this, don't regret this decision or I'm gonna kick your asses. Got it?"

They both nodded automatically, not wanting to piss her off any further…

…

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Kori said, being squashed by a fat girl with short black hair with a white hairband.

When Haruhi gave her the directions to the 'court,' it was just an old stadium that nobody used except for the girls for their personal favors. Kori is sitting at the middle of the stadium and it is really squashed, she could not move at all and she could nearly gasp just for one misally piece of breathe. From the bottom of the whole stadium, she could see Avalyn and the girls all tied up on the light brown dirt ground. They all have blindfolds with Xs on their eyes, duct tape on their mouth and five male guards with black outfits that looked like executioners with pig masks on. From the top of them, she saw seven people all dressed in black robes that looked like judges clothing. Kori poked the overweighed girl and asked what is going on, but she did not pay attention to her because she was eating a raspberry chocolate chip ice cream in a cup. Kori was obviously getting nowhere with this, but she heard from her right someone chatting about it.

"Those girls are _so_ receiving the dark room punishment,"

"No way, it's the blinding room punishment for sure!"

"Why are they getting punished again?"

"Duh, they were spending too much time with the Host club! For that, punishment is highly tolerated, right?"

"Yeah, you're so right."

_Dark room? Blinding room? What kind of place was Ouran really like under their fancy makeup they used to make it so high class? _Kori then heard a loud banging noise from under, she looked down and everyone dimed their voices.

"Ladies, welcome to the Court of Justice," said a girl with long brown hair with straight bangs that covered her eyes. "I hope you all are ready to see the cruelty of what happens if one takes a man from us!"

All the girls started cheering except for Kori who felt sick in the stomach.

"Now, do these peasants have a lawyer to present them?" the girl asked in a high laughing voice, looking at the pig masked men.

"No, Your Honor," they said in union, standing tall and proud before her.

"Well, this should be easy, what are they charged with?" the girl asked dolefully, looking at the golden blonde girl with light brown freckles that are all over her face.

The girl stood up and pushed back her dark green glasses. "They are all charge by the following category," she said high and mighty. "Talking with the Host club, involving themselves with the Host club…"

"This is bullshit…" Kori muttered to herself quietly.

When the girl finished her list of categories, she sits down on her stand and waits for the leader to speak of her study.

"Well done, now, since none of you have any lawyers to present you-"

"Wait!" three people shouted from the dark.

When everyone turned their attention to the door that swung open to bring out a flash of light that blocked the three figures that stood tall and proud, there stood Haruhi and Renge who wore a suit dress with a pencil skirt. Arin stood next to them, their hairs are tied up in ponytails and Haruhi has to wear a wig in order to not let anyone recognize her. The first judge only started to quietly chuckle, than a crazed laughter came out of her to reveal her true self. It was none other than Harumi herself who held up her wooden hammer to start slamming hard on the cup.

"Well, if it isn't Harumi?" Harumi shouted out loud, pointing her hammer at Haruhi who is dressed as her. "My dear twin," Harumi said, glaring her with her dark brown eyes, "let the games begin, shall we?"

…

"So that's what happened?"

Haruhi nodded, she was hugging herself with her knees to cover her shamed face that was filled with tears that showed true sadness.

"Yes…what happened next was this…"

…

"May I call the three witnesses?" Renge asked, looking at her papers to see their names. "Miss May Adams, Miss Lily Colder and Miss Sasha Summers."

Soon, the three spying girls who stalked the girls came forth. May Adams has a bob brown colored haircut with thick glasses that covered her eyes that did not show form. Lily Colder went to the second stand, her long bangs blocked her eyes that shine like the color of the sun and her hair is tied up to a tight bun which is golden brown. The last girl is Sasha Summers who only smiled brightly to everyone just has red hair like flames and her eyes are golden yellow. Haruhi decided to cross-examine them, Renge told her that if one of them is lying, use it against them. Haruhi nodded and goes up to the three girls who looked like they not only cared but are smiling at the girls who were once tied up. Because they have lawyers, they do not have to wear blindfolds or duct tape around their mouths.

"So you girls spy on my clients?" Haruhi asked, walking to them to talk near for them so they could hear.

"Yes, we all did,"

"When have you started spying my clients?" she was nervous, trying her best not to say 'friends.'

"January the twenty-seventh, two thousand and thirteen at presumably eight forty five p.m." Lily said with high control of her accurate calculations.

"That's very intelligent," Haruhi said sarcastically. "But tell me; how you knew that my clients were talking to the Host club?

"We have evidence on that," May said, giving her pictures of all the girls and their time with the boys. "As you can see, all of them have spent at least an hour or more on special occasions. To summaries, we calculated that they have also sent messages to each other and texts thirty minutes or less to prove so with socialness at a high level matter."

"This is very informative…but is it true that they have been messaging the Host club? Where's your proof of that?"

"A-ah, we don't have the papers…"

"That's odd; I thought your type of despicable stalkers would have papers of such needing necessities." Haruhi said with a high pitch of ironies to them who looked at each other nervously.

"Watch your tongue, bitch," Sasha hissed coldly at Haruhi. "Just because we don't have damn papers doesn't mean that we can't tell you that they _did_ spend time with them."

"Okay, show us _your_ proof," Haruhi asked, glaring at her. "You've been awfully quiet for the past twenty minutes before, is something troubling you?"

"N-no…"

"So, you, under oath could tell me with your own two eyes that you have evidence that they have been sending messages together?"

The three girls are now at hot water, all the girls in the stadium are all whispering to each other because Haruhi is doing extremely well.

"Therefore, if you don't have this kind of evidence, then there's no proof whatsoever!"

The judges all together slammed their hammers, they called order to all the girls who are all gushing at this lawyer for being so talented and said that the witnesses may take their leave. But Sasha was screaming at the lawyer because she is underground a serious tantrum problem, so Harumi waved over one of the pig faced men and he took her with his arms tied up around her so she would not escape. Now came to the next witness who is going to explain how she knew that Kyouya was dating secretly with Yuuki. She came to the stand and she flipped her flaming red hair and glared at Haruhi with her icy blue eyes that made her frozen but continued to cross-examine her. She starts to explain that she noticed Yuuki talking to Kyouya on rare occasions; usually she would fall asleep during class for some odd reason and never did much. Yuuki tried her best not to attack her from the spot the girl is in.

"So…can you tell me your name?"

"It's Isa, Isa Rose."

"Ah, the Rose family…weren't you set up with the Ootori family's son? But what happened?"

Isa stiffens, "I-I forgot…" a flush came across her face.

"It states in these papers I was given to my loyal friend Renge that you were forgotten later on because your family was undergoing a money crisis. It was resolved but Mr. Ootori forbidden you to be in any relationship with Kyouya, therefore giving reason why you have been spreading rumors around school."

"Th-that's preposterous!" Isa shouted and she turned to the judges. "Can't you see she's spreading more lies?"

"She's right," one judge said who is on the side for Kyouya. She has a blue rose printed in her robes to show proof. "You _have_ gone under a money crisis. You would've had opportunity and motive to spread rumors. The judges shall withdraw her testimony, please bring the last witness and we'll all take a ten minute break."

…

"This is great, Haruhi," Renge said to her, folding her arms with an impressed smile to her. "You really got what it takes to be a lawyer!"

"Are you thinking about being a lawyer, Renge?"

"Oh, no," Renge said. "I'm only doing this because I got the chance to cosplay as a lawyer, and I even get to see Haruhi perform so well as well as seeing him in boy version!"

Arin backed away, not wanting to be attacked by her with her super tight hugs that she is now giving to Haruhi. Arin looked over to her right to see the girls, wrapped with a red towel around them and drinking hot tea. That was when she heard loud, stampeding footsteps that came to her direction…when she turned around again, she saw Kori with her hands into fists and she looked like she was going to attack her! Arin was lucky however because Kori is so short that she could merely use her hand to place it on her head, and without using any force whatsoever, to hold her down so she would not move. Kori waved around her arms around, trying to shake her out so she could pulverize her to death. Haruhi from the distance only mentally chuckled, but she knew she has to go and do something right now. so she excused herself and went back into the courtroom where she saw all the judges together, talking to each other causally. When she looked up to see Harumi, she grinned and told everyone that she wishes to speak with Haruhi…alone. All the girls got up, bowed down to her and all left so Harumi could talk with Haruhi in peace.

"So…how're you?" Harumi asked, getting down the small stairs to get near her as Haruhi walks over to her.

"Same like usual, just less killing because of you,"

"Ah, yes," she said. "That whole sin bullshit is_ so_ boring, and you know it since we went to church once. I refused to drink their crap and as my little sister, you agreed not to. Ever since then, your mother and father refused to talk to me, even look at me! But, I guess that's normal."

"You knew that they loved you, they have and they would've still…"

"If I drank that crap, I wouldn't be able to find real happiness! That load of crap about heaven and hell doesn't exist, you said so yourself. But I guess once I finish with this court, I might go somewhere better and kick back. I can't stand this horse shit with you or anyone here." Harumi turned around with her arms folded and stopped to not look at her. "You do know…you'll have to tell him, right?"

"Yes…I'm planning on it."

"It's gonna happen tonight…you'll see." Harumi grinned with her teeth, looking at her. "And you know that he'll think you're crazy…" and, she was gone…for now.

…

"And…that's what happened after our meeting,"

"So…you don't know how you're sister survived?"

"It could be that, but it could be that I made her up in my head," she said, tapping her head with her finger. "But anyway, after four hours that it took for the girls to think, they said not guilty and they were free to go. I highly doubt they'll forget this, but I can tell by telling you all of this that you think I'm a freak."

"No, that's wrong."

"Then why didn't you believe me when Isabella lied to you? Why didn't you stop the bullying? Why couldn't you be with me instead of _her_?"

Tamaki looked up to her with his violet eyes that sparkled with dewdrops of tears.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I didn't do anything…"

"It's okay, but can you please leave me?" Haruhi asked.

"Bu-but I can't leave you all alone in this cage, I can find the key and-"

"No, I mean…" she took a deep breath and finally said it. "Can you please go away, meaning…can you never speak to me again?"

**To be continued…**

_We beg. That is all I can truly say in these words_

_But what we all can do is move forward_

_What is there is unknown but I'll push myself to the light_

_All I ask if forgiveness and you shall no longer be in the night_


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Evil Anime: Why are you working on this when it doesn't have any reviews?

Me: WE DO! NOW SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR BROCCOLI!

Please enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter fifteen: Forgiveness

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi," said Kori. "What's up?"

It has been over a week since Haruhi told Tamaki to stay away from her when he figured out everything; it has been misery since then. Haruhi only looked up to Kori with her sad brown eyes and she could read her face, it was Tamaki. Kori sits down on the steel black chair and looked down at Haruhi who buried herself on the table with her arms wrapped around to be comfortable.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Kori asked, understanding her situation.

"Tamaki…I told him," she said. "I took him to the school and showed him what I did; I ended up getting locked up in a cage when he pushed me into one."

Kori was both pissed and horrified what he had done to this innocent person who only merely killed and tortured a few people. Kori told her that she should maybe try talking to him again, but she said that she told him to stay away from her so he would not get himself hurt.

"So…what's the plan?"

"There's no plan," she said. "I guess I go date someone else…maybe Mori-senpai."

Kori felt a sting in her heart, it is painful but it quickly went away when she looked away to see Kaoru who is tuning up his guitar.

"Well, he is single and all," Kori muttered. "Whoever he is."

"Huh? No, I mean Takashi."

"What? Why would you wanna date someone so…so…huge?"

"He's not huge" Haruhi said. "He's actually nicer than he thinks."

"Ye-yeah, but-"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna call him now since he might be interested in me. I knew this from before and kinda didn't want to do it till now." Haruhi took out her small cellphone and dialed the number, but Kori snatches the cellphone out of her hand.

"Y-you should maybe try him!" Kori blurted out and pointed to Kaoru who finished tuning his guitar and walked away.

Haruhi looked over dull-fully at Kaoru; she did not seem so interested in him whatsoever. Kori did not understand why she is doing this, is this because she did not want Haruhi to take away Takashi like any other person she might eventually date in the future? Haruhi said that Kaoru over there looks too…sweet for her, so she took her phone back and starts to call Takashi. After a while of talking, Haruhi hung up and let out a raging but soft sigh. She told Kori that Takashi rejected her, saying he does not want to date her since he is too old for her.

Kori wondered why he did something like that, but she did not care and said that Takashi must be really a pussy under all of that rough and tough look he poses all the time. Haruhi said that she is going to go back home so she could brush up on some studying, she gave Kori a wave and she leaves. Kori lowered her head and made her messy strawberry colored hair to make her face covered, she starts walking to Caitlin who was eating a piece of vanilla cake. When she made it to her, she snatched the cake, threw it on the ground and started stomping it like crazy.

Soon, she shoes are messy with white frosting and cake; she walked away with footprints and muttered that she is going to clean up her mess. But what she could not fix was Caitlin who cried like a little child losing a piece of cake.

…

After a whole day of work, Avalyn is inside her room while using her red laptop to look up some new recipes for cake when she heard a knock on the door. She told the person to enter and when the golden door knob opened, it revealed an elderly man with glasses that blocked his eyes and a dark moustache. He wore a suit from being at work and he looked at Avalyn with his overshadowed eyes.

"May I speak with you?"

Avalyn did not say anything, so the man went on.

"I was given word that you are seeing someone," he said. "I would like to know who he is."

"Huh? I don't understand…"

"I was told that a boy with orange hair has been seeing you for the past couple of passing weeks. All I ask is his name."

"Kaoru…Kaoru Hitachiin."

The man was about to close her door when she quickly asked why he wanted to know about Kaoru all of a sudden since he rarely talks or sees her.

"I have decided that you will be put into an arrange marriage." and he leaves without a single word.

Avalyn because cold, her body stiffed and she was staring at her reflection at the mirror where she puts her laptop on. She could see herself with her skin pale and her vision turning hazy, what was this really all about? She wanted to die, but then she saw her mother in a picture frame which she would talk to once and a while to pretend her mom is listening to her. But she did not want to talk to her tonight since this was all just too much for her to handle on her own; her mother looked a lot like her with dark wavy hair and her bright turquoise eyes. Avalyn took the picture and gently laid it face down, no longer seeing her mother. While she starts to wipe her tears away, Mr. Nightingale is in his computer while his personal maid gives him his green tea.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nightingale," she said worryingly. "When were you going to tell Miss Nightingale the news?"

"Tonight. I already talked to her and she did not hesitate whatsoever." He looked inside his computer and is in Google.

"But sir, what if she does not find her suitor appropriate?"

Mr. Nightingale looked at a picture of Kaoru and Hikaru together with their mother and father.

"I think she will like this one…"

Meanwhile, as Mr. Nightingale started planning on her marriage, Caitlin is at home inside her small but cozy room, with its white room and small queen size bedroom with flower pattern blankets covering it. She is sitting near her window, watching the night sky with its twinkling stars that sparkled brilliantly. That was when she heard a knock on the door, Caitlin told the person to come in and Liz with a cup of hot chocolate coco with some marshmallow bits floating on top as the steam escapes from the cup. Liz walked over to her and gave her the pink mug that has a cute cat paw on the cup which is in the shade of black.

Liz asked if everything was all right as Caitlin started sipping on her hot chocolate, she said that everything is really fine and she looks at her seriously as if she could already tell that she is lying. Caitlin sighed, lowered her cup to her legs and starts to explain all about her date with Mitsukuni and how it went all wrong when Kaito came out of nowhere with a slut, Mitsukuni suddenly kissing her and she slapped him on the face then run away. She understood the whole thing perfectly and told her like in a motherly way that she should go and apologize to him, hopefully he would not become like Kaito and break her like a pot with blooming red roses.

Caitlin looked at her bewilderedly, not understanding what she really meant by that. So she finished her cup of coco, takes hers since she is done with it and went downstairs to go clean up the cups. Soon, she felt tired, she went upstairs to her room, closed the door behind her while slumping over to her bed and collapsed while Liz started giggling. _Don't worry sis, I'll make sure you'll apologize to him perfectly…_ And Liz gave out a long griming smile.

…

Caitlin jerked up from her bed, she touched her forehead because she is having a throbbing headache from that hot chocolate she had last night. When her vision started to come, she realized that this was not her blanket because it is not bubble gum pink, and when she looked all around the room, she remembered clearly that she did not have stacks of bunnies or cute toys stocked everywhere inside her room. When she felt something wriggled, she jerks out of bed and pulled out the blanket to reveal an adorable Mitsukuni asleep with his thumb in his mouth like an angelic baby. She let out a huge gust of air into her lungs and started screaming because she has no idea what is going on as Mitsukuni jumps out of bed because of the ear piercing scream she is letting out. So Mitsukuni, not trying to be rude or anything, threw his pillow on her face and demanded to know what she is doing her. But she wanted to know that exact thing, until she realized how this all came to be…Liz. Mitsukuni picked up his blanket and he found a white piece of paper just minding itself on the ground. So he picked it up and it is a letter, so he reads it out loud for Caitlin to hear.

_Dear Mitsukuni Haninozuka,_

_I'm going to Paris for the next four weeks and beg of you to take care of Caitlin. She's not a picky eater nor is she a handful, so please do your best to take care of her like I do. _

_PS: If you are reading this out loud to her, read this part to yourself…she loves you; she just can't figure it out herself yet. Give it time and surely when I come back, you and she will reconcile with each other. _

Mitsukuni did not read the last part and he watched Caitlin pulling her hair, shouting that she should have known that something like this was going to happen to her.

"When I get Liz, I'm going to chop her head off and use it as a wall prize! When she comes right at our door, I'm going to bring out my halberd and start chasing at her while trying to chop her to millions of bits. When-"

"Caitlin, calm down," he said. "I think she'll be back and maybe you'll be forgiving her like always, in the meantime, just relax and don't get stressed out."

"Mitsukuni…I'm sorry about what I did before, I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Caiti-chan," he said with a smile as he fixes his bed. "I figured out why I did that, it's because I was jealous with Kaito for having a girlfriend when it's obvious it should be you."

"No, I can't because he's a hooker. No really, like a male style hooker walking around the street with whips and wax and he'll just pick up a chick while doing BDSM."

"Is…he really like that?"

"Um…to a scale of one to a million…a billion."

"No wonder you broke up with him,"

Caitlin looked around his room, "So this is your room?"

"Yeah, sorry that if you hate pink. It's my favorite color."

Caitlin looks around the room and that was when she noticed something on his small desk, it is a picture of her and him together when they went on their date. She remembered taking him to his first photo booth and took pictures, he even made funny faces all the time and it looked cute like always. He said that that was the best part of his date, she almost blushed but brushes it away and said that it was her favorite moment too but did not like the second part because she looked like she was about to sneeze.

"What do we do now?"

"I been meaning to ask you something," he said. "Is something wrong with Haruhi?"

She nearly collapsed on her feet and said, "N-no! Nothing's wrong with her, why would you say something so dumb like that, Mitsukuni?" she giggled nervously, hoping that he would not figure out what she was telling a lie to him.

"Really? It's just that she seems lonelier lately, she wouldn't even say hello to Usa-chan anymore."

He showed her his little pink bunny rabbit that has a red bow around its neck and beading black eyes that shined at Caitlin. Then, it suddenly blushed at her for some reason, could this thing be real or maybe just a robot?

"I wouldn't ignore him," Caitlin said. "He is kinda cute."

"That's what she said when Haruhi met me!" Usa-chan suddenly…said.

They both looked at it, or him I should say…then they suddenly both started screaming really loud.

"WHY'RE _YOU_ SCREAM, MITSUKUNI?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW USA-CHAN COULD TALK!"

Usa-chan jumps up to the bed and picked up its arm.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Usagi, but please call me 'Usa-chan!'"

They looked at each other and then they looked at Usa-chan who did not change its cute expression. _This is gonna be a __**long**__ four weeks…_

…

"Haruhi, darling," her father said worryingly, "you haven't touched your food! Is something wrong, sweetie pie?"

Haruhi is lying still on her bedroom floor with a plate of red curry and rice right beside her, it was untouched and Ranka is starting to get a little anxious about Haruhi. So he closed the door, goes to the kitchen, took the phone from the counter and starts dialing a number. He waited for it to ring and that was when a voice was heard, it sounded deep and very serious but happy to learn it was Ranka because they both know each other from the clubs and bars.

"Ah, Ran-chan! How're you today, is your stomach going upset today?"

"No, it's Haruhi, she's been acting strangely lately…"

"Is that so?" he said curiously. "Well, tell me what her symptoms are and I'll book an appointment."

"Well, she doesn't eat her food or drink water or any sort of liquid. Sometimes I would run to her room because she would scream saying a someone's name…it think it's Tamaki. She wouldn't even go to the bathroom; she would just piss on the floor like an in-the-process training puppy!"

"I see…" he said.

"What is it?"

"I suspect that the whole reason why she is acting like this is because she is undergoing stress…meaning like she has something bothering her so badly that it switched her mind into a child who is scared. What I'm trying to say is that this person named Tamaki might be the cause of all of this, maybe if you could get more information, it might help you contact him and discus it.

"I'm sorry, but as you were telling me her symptoms, I can't have an appointment for her. But what I suggest is therapy for her, she might feel much better. I'll give you the number and I promise Miss Melody will help her."

"Wait, as in Miss Melody who by chance works at the Broken Hearts café?"

"Why, yes she is." he said surprisingly. "How did you know?"

"She talks to her sometimes when she I…uh, stalk her."

"I'm glad you're still the same Ranka I loved."

The man gave him the number for Miss Melody and when he hung up first, he dialed the number and Miss Melody answered.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could do something for me,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"My daughter, I think she needs therapy and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I can't because I'm retired and-"

"Please, my child won't speak to me! She won't smile or talk or eat or sleep or _anything_! I'm _begging_ you to help her, please!"

Miss Melody was silent on the line as Ranka started shedding floods of tears that could not be repaired whatsoever. He needed an answer, he needs someone….Haruhi needs someone and it cannot be him because no matter what he did, she would push him away like money to a slave who is starving to death.

"Okay, I'll do what I can. I'm free most of the time, so how about tomorrow at twelve?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you so much!" he croaked, holding back tears that were once sadness to happiness.

…

"Miss…Melody?" Haruhi said the words with caution as she stared at her piercing blue eyes that softened like a cool ocean breeze.

"Haruhi, I'm going to help you," she said, taking her inside her office of Broken Hearts and they both sat down. "Haruhi, I need you to be honest with me. I want to ask if you have any sort of problems lately that I could help you with."

"No…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"NO! I'M NOT!" she literally screamed angrily at her with blazing brown eyes that grew like fire.

"It's true, I can tell you're in pain and I want to help you," Miss Melody said calmly while remaining in her seat, looking at a panting Haruhi who looked like she was about to attack her. "I promise not to tell your father about your secret, if you promise to tell me what's going on and promise me to no longer kill-"

"I don't kill people anymore, I stopped because my _real_ friends cared and actually protected me! They made me stop and I did, so don't fucking accuse me for more murders that aren't mine!"

"Then tell me why you put them in that kindergarden!"

"Because…that's where I put…Harumi in and she and I use to go there."

"Why…is that place so special to you?"

She did not answer her question; she pushed her a little further.

"Tell me."

"Because…I killed her in that place on my birthday."

* * *

_To be continued…_

_A little bitterness can be shown in our hearts_

_So much that it makes a person leave forever as if they are a fragrance that departs_

_As I am in pain within myself and wish to stop it, _

_I turn to only you who will help me in such a state._


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter sixteen: Bittersweet

"Mitsukuni…are you all right?" Avanglee asked nervously because of the band aid wrapped around his head.

He did not answer her; he just looks depressed with a swelled pink cheek that hurt badly. Avanglee started to get worried and sits down next to him since they do not have anything to do in the café, maybe she could get him to talk to her or at least look at her. She slumps down on the table and he suddenly started crying like a baby, he recalled the time where he was just eating a cake and he found himself a toothache, they had to take him to the dentist and he cannot eat cake anymore! Avanglee was getting uncomfortable about this, she never tended to ones who had painful moments where she must go and consult them in order to make them feel better with a sob story of hers. So, without knowing what she might say, she said that she is a virgin and wishes to explore the world with the guy she loves all her heart.

He looks up to her confusingly and he started to laugh but he had to stop because of the pain from his teeth, he said that what she said made him laugh and forget why he was so sad until a maid with a large chocolate cake passed him, he starts to cry. Meanwhile inside of the office of Miss Melody, she is with Haruhi who has her eyes closed and recounting all of the moments of what happened…. Nothing is playing, nor did she hear anything except the rattles of the chains in her mind along with the cackles of her sister. Miss Melody told her to abandon the thought of her sister and told her to recount what happened before; Haruhi recalled the moments of where she smelt blood and the cold air blowing from the doors since the windows are all opened. Miss Melody asked how her sister died and Haruhi starts to explain way back before she even knew Broken Hearts…

….

_I remembered everything as if it was a movie playing over and over, never ending or show anything that could change its plot. A sorrowful tale is what I have been through, I couldn't believe that I believed my parents when I knew what really happened….why didn't they want me to tell them the truth and why couldn't I? I remember the cold winter air blowing us as me and my sister Harumi were playing a game of tag. I was it, of course. I really sucked at that game so I would have to chase my sister all the time, we would go there because it had lots of old treasures and it's the place where I and her use to go until it closed down because someone…killed himself in our classroom. I wouldn't go inside that room, but Harumi would and she called me a baby all the time because of that._

_This one time, my parents were having an argument with Harumi and I was sort of involved because I accidently broke a glass cup. Harumi was in my side, as always since we never left each other for years since we first breathed our first breathe. My sister came back with a broken nose and a bruise on her cheek, when we both were about to go to school, she told me that we shouldn't go to school that day. I tried to warn her but she refused like always and we both left, we went back to the elementary school and this time we found something…awful. It was a silver pistol that belonged to the boy's father; he used it to kill himself. My sister took it out of the drawer and decided to see if it's still loaded…and it was when she pulled the trigger by accident. Blood spread everywhere when I started screaming to my very cords of my vocals, then I fainted alongside with my sister. _

"Yes, now tell me what happened later. Did your parents tell you what happened? Tell me the best you can and I'll see what I can do."

_I remembered sleeping in my room, I woke up and realized what happened and went to my parents. But they told me that she didn't shoot herself, she died in a car accident which got me really confused. I guess the rest of the time, they brainwashed me to think that and I believed them for the rest of my life…until now. Also, before I went to my parents, I noticed that her pictures were taken down and even her things were gone. What I know is that I kept them all safe in my room, but now I can't remember where…_

That was when a loud beeping noise scared Haruhi and Miss Melody turned it off, saying that their session together is over.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Haruhi," she said. "I'm going to see you again, don't worry. I promise not to tell this to your father and you can resume to your school if you want, you haven't been going for nearly a week and everyone misses you."

"Okay…I'll go back."

"Thank you, Haruhi," Miss Melody was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this thing here." she took out a locket that looks like a rectangle with a diamond sparkling in the middle. "It'll help a long way."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi takes the necklace and she examines it for a while.

"When I was your age, my grandmother gave this to me when I was in a depressed moment. When I open this, music will play and I would feel much better after a few minutes. Promise that you'll take good care of this necklace, okay?"

"I…I promise, Miss Melody. I'll protect this with my life and keep it safe."

"Thank you."

And so, they both left the office and Haruhi starts to examine the locket with caution and care when she glanced at the clock to see it is now eight thirty, which means she still has enough time to go to school today and hopefully not miss any classes. Haruhi started running with the locket tight in her hands and did not see Mitsukuni or Avanglee talking to each other while giggling, she made it out of the café and she finally has something inside her heart that she lost so long ago…and that was hope. Meanwhile, Mitsukuni finished off his minor story about how school went for him; he even told her that he ran away for the day so he could maybe find a place to hide. Avanglee said that she knows the perfect place where they can both hide, so she took his hand and they both went upstairs to one of the hotel rooms and she found the perfect room where Takashi would not find him in, the romantic room. Avanglee took out a pick from her maid pockets and started picking the lock for the door, she got it opened successfully and they went inside the room. When they both went inside, Mitsukuni could smell the rose petals on the bed that looks like in a heart shape and the burning candles that smell like lavender. Everywhere on the ground of the red carpet is nothing but rose petals of redness. Mitsukuni wondered if this was the best place for them to be in and he realized that Takashi is good at sniffing out people, so since there are fragrances of this stuff, he would not be able to smell him at all. Avanglee closed the door behind her and she locked the door with a very scary but greedy smile that seems to be given to Mitsukuni but he did not notice when he was looking around the place.

She wipes the sadist smile off and said that this is the latest room for all the couples since they might be on a honeymoon, Mitsukuni looked over to the window and decided to look out to see some parts of the city from the blink of the eye. The town has buildings soaring high up and not too far away there is a small river that passed by with boats of all kinds from long boats to fishing boats. That was when a shadow overshadows him and when he looked behind himself, he saw Avanglee with a greedy grin and she took out a piece of rope. Mitsukuni was about to scream but she dropped the rope and she places a piece of duct tape on his mouth, he tries to take it out but that was when Avanglee took the rope and tied it around him as if he was a cow in a cattle. Soon he is tied down on the ground and Avanglee giggled dangerously to herself. That was when she picked him up and placed him on a chair nearby, she said that she wants him to do something for her…and that is to play as a maiden as the dashing prince which is her who saved Mitsukuni. He looked at her confusingly and realized that they are roleplaying each other, can things get a little more awkward for him? Meanwhile down at the waiting area, Caitlin is getting inside the café to start working, she carried her bag which unknowingly held a little Usa-chan inside because Usa wanted to know where Mitsukuni goes most of the time.

Usa felt that Caitlin placed her neon green bag away and Usa-chan unzips the zipper of the bag, pops out and looks around to be amazed around the place. No wonder Mitsukuni would want to go to a place like this all the time, but Usa remembered correctly that Mitsukuni went to the dentist and cannot have any sweets at all. That was when Usa thought he heard Mitsukuni pretending to scream, but he guessed that it was just his head playing tricks on him all over again. But that was when he heard it again and knew this time it could not be a fake cry, so he jumps out of the table and starts running around to look for Caitlin since she could do something about it. Usa found the changing rooms and even though he knew he is a male, he has to go inside in order to find Caitlin. The door looked too large to open by himself, so he waited by a corner not too far so he could get in when someone got out. The door flung open and he started running his super speed powers. Soon, he saw right before him beautiful girls wearing lace panties and bras, not knowing that he is witnessing something that could be both disrespectful and glorious.

But he must focus, he soon found Caitlin opening her locker when she felt something hit her leg. When she looked down, she saw Usa-chan on the ground, jumping up and down like a rabbit…but she knew that he is a rabbit.

"Quick, Mitsukuni's in danger!"

"What-"

"I heard him screaming upstairs at the end of the room!"

Caitlin gasped, "Avanglee…"

"Who?"

"I SHALL HAVE HER HEAD FOR THIS DISTURBING CRIME!"

Caitlin snatched Usa-chan and started sprinting all the way, she ran up to the stairs while some people took a small notice to her. She ran to the end of the hallway and made it to the end of the hallway, she faced the red door and starts kicking down the door with her powerful leg as she unknowingly squeezed Usa-chan to the brink of death. Soon the door is broken down and Caitlin faced Avanglee dressed up as a dragon and Mitsukuni as a princess with a long blond wig…Caitlin did not know if this was a new form of BDSM or a way of being so…gross.

"Both of you…" she breathed loud and clear. "SHALL MEET MY BLADE!" that was when out of nowhere she took out a large metal stick with a long blade at the ends of both of them. She starts to charge at both of them as Avanglee ran away while Mitsukuni tried to free himself from the bondage he got himself into.

…

"May I ask how did all of this happen?" Miss Melody asked Caitlin who has a few bruises, Avanglee who is still wearing the dragon mascot outfit and Mitsukuni who wore the pink dress without the wig because he lost it at the process of being nearly killed.

Miss Melody sighed, "I think I got this, you and Mitsukuni tried to play roleplaying and Caitlin got overexcited and things start to go uncontrolled. Because of this, the honeymoon room is now undergoing several amounts of repairing because of what you three did."

"If I may-"Mitsukuni raised his small hand but Avanglee pushed it doing quickly.

"I might have to punish both of you for this," she said. "So I'm suspending both of you to work here for the next week without pay. I hope you girls have fun doing nothing for the rest of the week because if you start bragging it, I don't want to hear it."

Avanglee, Caitlin and Mitsukuni all got out together and stood out the door when Miss Melody pushed the door closed. That was when Mitsukuni saw Usa-chan stabbing a large piece of strawberry short cake and shoved it in his mouth to gulp it all and become incredibly fat. Mitsukuni now remembered the whole tooth ache and started to weep in tears all over again. Caitlin went over to Usa-chan and grabbed him to ask why he not explained things clearly to her when she charged into that room. Usa-chan said that he tried but she would not listen to him, plus the squeezing made his stomach hurt and what better way to fix it is a large strawberry shortcake with strawberry frosting. Mitsukuni went to his very own corner of sulkiness as Avanglee patted him in the head gently while Caitlin death glared Usa-chan who is now even more afraid what is going to happen. But, it was time to leave work today since it nearly became the end of the day after a whole day of running, hiding and being attacked by Caitlin.

Avanglee asked if the both of them would like a ride on her limo today so they can get home quickly, but Mitsukuni said that Caitlin and he are going to walk home most of the way.

"Wait, Caitlin lives with you?"

"Now she is, because her sister is in Paris for a couple of weeks."

_Weeks…Paris…sister gone…him and her all alone together and they could be doing wonderful things together while I'm stuck inside a dump with an overprotective father and a bunch of ridiculous servants who ask nearly all day why I take forever to get back home. I really do hate my life._

"So we'll be going on now, okay?" Mitsukuni said, giving her a peace sign with a wink.

"Sure…bye." and Avanglee ran away out of the street, she stopped at a long black limo and she opened the door for herself. Then, the limo drove off into the streets.

Caitlin and Mitsukuni start to walk away, Mitsukuni still wore the adorable pink dress with frills at the end of the dress along with bows and laces of roses to make it cute. Caitlin still could not believe that Mitsukuni agreed to do something so bewilderingly odd, dressing up as a princess and letting her wear a weird dragon costume to go with the fairytale theme of theirs. Mitsukuni asked Caitlin if she is made that she would not get any money for the next week, Caitlin smiled down to Mitsukuni and said that it is fine if she does not go to work next week. She could just stay in his house for the time being until she could figure out her next plan, which made Mitsukuni curious to what sort of plan is she going to do. As the sunset starts to dim down, Mitsukuni asked what she is going to do with her life. Caitlin looked down at him, thinking why he would be wondering something so far from now. She was still wondering what she is going to do with her life and replied that she still is thinking about it.

"Man, you do realize that she might not want to talk about something so private?" Usa-chan asked from far behind them.

"Usa-chan, you're still talking?"

"Yeah, if you want, I could always give out a free documentary of my whole life!"

"Uh…I don't think that's-"

"If you must know, I was created by his very old grandma…or was it great grandma…? Whatever, she created me when Mitsukuni was a baby, we played together and enjoyed a life together, it was just so spectacular! And since this love is so overwhelming, I was granted a wish that I may become a living toy!"

As Usa carries on talking about his weird encounters of his life, Mitsukuni and Caitlin are both walking away, hoping he would not notice either of them walking away as he embarrassingly talks to himself.

_One thing is for sure, I hope that that short cake was bittersweet now…so that way, I won't have to hear Usa talking to himself like a complete moron. _ Caitlin thought to herself.

"HEY, APPARENTLY GOD GAVE ME ABILITY TO READ MINDS, SO COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Usa shouted so loud that cars from a distance started honking like maniacs.

"I really do hope that cake was bittersweet…"

"Same here…oh, that reminds me! I forgotten all about my tooth and it's feeling better!" he takes of the band aid and touched the tooth with his tongue. "It's better now."

"Congratulations, Mitsukuni," Caitlin congratulated him. "You have encountered a real toothache. Now this should teach you that you shouldn't be eating so much-Mitsukuni?" Mitsukuni was gone!

"I'M GONNA GO BACK TO THE CAFÉ, BYE!" and Mitsukuni dashed back to the café with Caitlin chasing him down along with Usa running with her.

**To be continued…**

_When a world is corrupted, a new world is to be formed_

_Like Alice, she encountered many strange things that are deformed_

_At least she did not have to fight to live_

_This is my tale, and this is what you shall receive_


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Broken Hearted tale!

Chapter seventeen: Wonderland

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense"_  
_"Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't"_

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_  
_And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_  
_And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill_  
_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

_To stand outside your virtue_  
_No one can ever hurt you_  
_Or so they say_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she's dreaming, she knows_

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_  
_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_  
_And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned_  
_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_

_You see there's no real ending_  
_It's only the beginning_  
_Come out and play_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she's dreaming_  
_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

_This kingdom,_  
_Good riddance,_  
_Good freedom_  
_And innocence_  
_Has brought this whole thing down_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into to the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she's dreaming_  
_She's unlocked the meaning_

_"Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight"_  
_("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")_  
_("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")_  
_("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

_"And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be"_  
_"And what it wouldn't be it would"_  
_"You see?"_

"Avanglee, wake up!"

Avanglee gasped and shot her midnight blue eyes open; she stared up at the bright blue sky to show it is now the morning to her. She rises up herself to see fields of nothing but green grass that blew continuously from the winds and from the distance, she could see...Mitsukuni with white bunny ears, a tail from behind and a large pocket clock that was too large to put inside. Mitsukuni looked over to Avanglee and that was when he scurried off to her, he was right in front of her in a split second without any warning. He kept saying that they are late, Avanglee asked what they are late for and Mitsukuni nervously looked up into the sky. Avanglee was about to look up when she took a quick glance down to see a blue gown with an apron around her, she has something poking her inside the large pocket and was about to take it when Mitsukuni pulled her dress to get some attention. When she looked up finally, she saw a large white airplane with fire from the back of its engines soaring down in a nose dive to later hear a loud crash.

Avanglee screamed and Mitsukuni runs off with his feet now transformed into a rabbit feet, Avanglee could see his appearance changed as well as his clothing. The skirt is short; at least it had pants on the bottom along with long black and white stripped socks that made it to her thighs. She starts to run down the hill and soon, she saw ambulances and people getting out of the burning plane that scorched with scarlet red flames. _Wait, is that….oh, my god. Caitlin! _ Avanglee saw Caitlin in a paramedic bed, strolling away into the ambulance. Her body looked badly burnt and damaged.

_You see, she was badly injured by that plane…_

"Wh-who's there?" Avanglee looked up, frighten.

_No one special, but someone important. You'll soon figure me out, everyone will._

"What did you do to Mitsukuni," Avanglee demanded to know. "If you hurt him, I swear-"

_Don't fret, my child. He's fine, you better hurry up to the tea party, everyone's waiting for you._

Avanglee did not know who this voice was, but she cannot let her imagination control her like this. She remembered the pain she felt on her pocket, she took it out to find a large silver pistol that shined in the sunlight. Why does she have a pistol, especially in such a place that seems so not so dangerous to her eyes? But when she looked up from her pistol, she found herself inside the class room where she saw Caitlin sitting by herself with clutches by her side of the chair, she is in the middle of eating some food when a student girl snatched her food and threw it to the ground. The girl who has red pigtails sarcastically apologized as she sashays to her friends as they all sneered over Caitlin who curled her black locks herself, trying to hold back her tears. That was when Avanglee heard the bells from outside as she stares at those girls who sat in their desks, her glare would have been feared by them and she took the pistol. But she knew she should save her bullets, they were not worth it no matter what they did now, so she puts the gun back and realized that it suddenly became the afternoon. When she looked over to her left, she saw Caitlin near her desk with a boy…Kaito. Avanglee stared at him as he cups his hand on her chin, he brought her face close to his and they both kissed passionately together. _Wha-what the hell is going on here? Am I…back in Caitlin's past or something? If I am, then am I supposed to change it or…_

_As you can see, she was once in love…_

"You again?" Avanglee looked up in the ceiling, midnight blue eyes looking up with anger.

_Yes, me again. But I must tell you that Kaito betrayed Caitlin, back then they use to be friends and fell in love. Their love was so sweet, if only she knew what he did behind her back._

Avanglee looked down to find herself at the entrance of some kind of park, she looked over to her shoulder to see Caitlin dialing her phone for someone and when she looked up, she stopped dead in her tracks. Avanglee spun her head back and saw that pig Kaito with a bunch of girls hugging him; Kaito took one girl over to him and literally kissed her in a French style. The other two girls whined, wanting him to kiss them as well. Avanglee heard a cry and when she turned around, she saw Caitlin running away as she rubs tears from her eyes.

_And so, her heart was broken by Kaito._

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

_Next is our dear friend Arin who shows sadness from Kyouya._

"Well, can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Avanglee asked, she is irritated by this voice who speaks from above. "Or at least where to look when I have to face you?"

_No way, I'm having too much fun enjoying you seeing all your friends suffer. But I'm going now, so I'll let you explore you're world, the world that was destroyed by you. Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

"That's easy, it's quills. How's that supposed to affect me on this?"

_Kyouya is like the raven while Arin is the writing desk. She is nothing while he is something. Get it? Hahahaha…_

Avanglee looked around herself, she found herself apparently inside the mansion where Kyouya lives in. She looked around to find herself in the hallways and heard two people talking quietly, she saw Arin and Kyouya standing near together and Arin is blushing slightly. Kyouya is talking to her and she suddenly ran away, not looking back to him.

_Unfortunately, Kyouya pushed her away and soon it got worse._

"What happened?"

_Her parents died, leaving her and Zeith all alone together. But what her brother has done is a sin, falling in love with his sister. She thought that he is kidding, but he is not and wants no one to take her._

_This is why I hope never to have kids… _Avanglee thought to herself. "How did the parents die?"

_The simplest thing in the death book…car crash. Arin and Zeith didn't take it too well but managed perfectly. You know, Haruhi met them when she threw a water balloon at her when she was going back home from school. Unlike Haruhi, Arin and Zeith now have all the money that they have and use it wisely, and it might help them in the future if Arin doesn't get into that car._

"What car?"

_I can't talk so much, we'll move on to someone else…Yuuki shall be next in the list, I believe. As you should know, __Schizophrenia is very dangerous and Yuuki along with Sasha have this. You know, people who have this are genetic, meaning she can't have any children unless she wants them to die. She doesn't and she can't be with anyone in a physical way._

Avanglee found herself inside a room where she sees Sasha and Yuuki together.

"Yuuki?" said a weak voice. "Who's this guy you're with?"

Yuuki is sitting beside her ill brother who stared at her with a question she could only reply nervously for the first time.

"Th-that's Kyouya, he was kind enough to drive me here to see you, Sasha."

"Wait, did you just stutter? You never stutter!" he starts to get up in shock.

Sasha starts to cough and Yuuki pushes him down so he could lie down and relax. Sasha could still not believe that she actually stuttered. _This is not like Yuuki to stutter like that, unless…oh, oh hell no! _

"You like him?" her brother shouted loudly enough for someone to hear from outside.

"What? No, I don't! I like that guy as an acquaintance, and nothing more." Yuuki clarified to her overprotective brother.

"Then does he know about 'it?'"

"Shut up, he's outside and he might hear us," she hissed in a whisper.

Sasha only sticks his sickly light pink tongue at her and she started to get a little angered, but she was able to overcome this expression and said she must go. Before she left, she gave Sasha a quick kiss on the forehead and leaves him alone in the light colored room with no one here. Yuuki closed the door behind her and sighs loudly; she could not believe that her own brother accused her of something so…so ill mannered!

But when she turned herself to the right, she saw on the ground a vase with a red rose in the light blue vase. She picked it her and saw a note, she took the fancy card and once she read it, her face only smiles a little. Yuuki placed the vase down and opens the door with her eyes on the card, when she took the vase and placed it near the desk, she went up to Sasha who was bewildered because she came back and Yuuki suddenly punched him on the head with her elbow with her eyes on the card.

_I like you, too_

_Kyouya_

_Apparently, Kyouya seems to be interested with Yuuki but not Arin who loved him. I wonder what outcomes Arin is going to deal with when Hikaru is being sent off to England._

"What? Who's doing that?"

_Someone he knows, but I must tell you that the maid of the Hitachiin have been spying on them for many weeks now. The mother is planning on sending him away soon. _

"You know what, I have enough of this!" Avanglee stomped her foot down and soon the world went dark but she did not care because she shouted up at the black sky. "You're torturing me and everyone around me, why are you doing this and who the hell gives you the right to do something so evil like this? I want to know, is that hard to answer, you damn bitch?"

_I hope you'll enjoy this last one; I was going to show you Avalyn's past but I guess it's time to leave soon. _

"What're you talking about?"

_Walk four steps forward and then sit in the chair over there._

Avanglee looked straight ahead and saw a chair waiting patiently for her to sit down; she was caution about this and walked four long steps towards the chair. Suddenly, the fancy styled chair pounced on top of her and Avanglee tried to free herself but could not, she ended up letting the chair take her and she is tied up but the arms of the demonic chair. It starts to move with its legs and is walking away somewhere deep, soon she shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she found herself sitting at the end of a long table with some friends she knows. She looked over to her left and saw a weeping Caitlin who carries a tissue, a depressed Kori with decaying skin of grey and a very passive looking Arin who did not care the surroundings around her. Soon Avanglee looked over to her right and saw a very sick Yuuki who constantly coughed some blood with her tissue, Avalyn who looked much closed like a book because she has restraining jacket in pure white tied tightly on her as she tries to struggle out…and the last chair is empty.

Avanglee decided to look around her surroundings more; she could see that they are in a forest with red eyes glowing from the distance that stared at Avanglee mostly.

"Welcome, my child," said a familiar voice from behind.

Avanglee stiffened solid hard, she turned her head around to see what could be an older version of her except this woman is wearing a light blue gown with a crown with spots of blood on top and she carried a sword in her hand.

"Mother…"

"Ah, sweetie, it's been so long since I held you!"

"You never touched me," Avanglee growled as she glares her down, the woman carries on walking to her chair across everyone and the woman smiled.

"Oh my, I never knew that you would become my very own twin. Maybe we could just stay here, since this is what you want?"

"I never wanted this! All I wanted was…."

"To be an actress since your fucked up mind is messed," she said. "Not to mention the constant times you tried to kill yourself and go on those damn diets, but you still look fat as ever. You know, it's true that I left you a few days after giving birth to you, but I know that giving you to him was the worst decision ever."

"He cares about me, not like you do and ever since then I always looked after myself!"

"…Avanglee, can you sing something for me?"

"What?"

"I want you to sing, and then Caitlin will sing until you could think…."

The woman snapped her fingers as she slops down her chair because she is so bored, Caitlin stopped her tears and tried her best to sing.

_Where might you be right now?_  
_What are you doing?_  
_One day, can I know?_  
_I've been searching for you_  
_Under this blue, endless sky_

_I realized for the first time_  
_All of the things_  
_That had once filled my heart_  
_How I came to lose them_  
_I cannot remember now_  
_Everything you gave me_  
_Somewhat a blur_  
_Only vaguely I see_  
_How you made me smile_  
_And how you had supported me_

_Losing this, it was just too much to bear_  
_Struggling, I felt like I was just grasping air_  
_Too far away, everything was just out of reach_  
_My arms were a bit too short, as you can see_  
_And just like_  
_A spring wind_  
_It carried everything away_  
_With the false hope_  
_That one day I'd get them back_

_I had become lonely_  
_Wrought with despair_  
_How it would strangle me_  
_Every passing moment_  
_I was sure my heart would break_  
_But then I would see you_  
_Here in my mind_  
_Lost in a memory_  
_Because I remember_  
_How your smile encouraged me_

_Let's go back to all those bright sunny days_  
_All the ones I desperately tried to save_  
_Forever, I'll always smile by your side_  
_So closely, so warmly_  
_It's just you and I_

_Where might you be right now?_  
_What are you doing?_  
_One day, can I know?_  
_I've been searching for you_  
_under this blue, endless sky_  
_and when I do find you_  
_Will you smile_  
_Like you always did before?_  
_It's all that I ask for_  
_All that I need_  
_Just to be sure_

_Where might you be right now?_  
_What are you doing?_  
_One day, can I know?_  
_I've been searching for you_  
_Under this blue, endless sky_

_All the girls started clapping for Caitlin and she slops down to her chair, soon it was time for someone else to sing. Avanglee decided to sing, so the chair magically lets her go and she stood up high to sing her song._

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on._  
_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near..._  
_Far..._  
_Wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more..._  
_You open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_  
_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near..._  
_Far..._  
_Wherever you are_  
_I believe that_  
_The heart does go on_  
_Once more..._  
_You open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here_  
_There's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that_  
_My heart will go on_  
_We'll stay_  
_Forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on…_

Then, she took out her pistol from her pocket and aimed it to her mother. The mother did not do anything except smiled to her, Avanglee thought she was mocking her and pulled the trigger with its loud bang.

"Avanglee?"

Avanglee leaped up from her table and found herself back at the café.

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asked Avanglee.

"Yeah…just got a little insane, that's all…"

_To be continued…_

_News spreads like bees to its hive_

_Like children running around, doing nothing but thrive _

_Soon, unknown things shall arrive _

_And we shall see if you are prepared for the end_


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Broken hearted tale!

Chapter eighteen: Karuizawa

"Hey Haruhi, can you help me with the sheets?" Avalyn asked as she hangs them up for the winds to air dry them.

Haruhi quickly went by her side and took a couple of white silk sheets from the wooden basket, she used the clothespins to hold them securely and Avalyn asked if she is enjoying her time in Karuizawa. Haruhi said that it is taking pressure off from Tamaki, but she mentioned that she feels guilty for not telling the others where she was. Avalyn reassured her that she has her and the others helping out, the winds oddly grew stronger by the minute and Avalyn thought that it was time to get in until…

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried from above in the helicopter that is trying to land in the pension.

Avalyn and Haruhi mentally sighed; there goes their vacation for the next two months. After a few minutes later, the boys and girls all formed at the back of the pension and Haruhi demanded to know why they are here. Tamaki did not understand her and said that since he wanted to call her she would not answer him.

"That's because I had my phone off and I didn't want to call you!"

"Why not?" Tamaki demanded to know.

"Because you're starting to piss me off, Tamaki Suoh!" the girls behind her gasped that she said his last name.

"I'm pissing you off? Why don't you go tell me why you have to-"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Arin shouted at them who looked directly at her. "Tamaki, can you just leave her alone? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"Well, I have to tell you that we can't," Kyouya said. "It's in the rulebook that we can't leave a member of the group without us."

"So, in more formal terms," Hikaru said.

"We have to do this no matter what." Kaoru finished.

Arin, Avalyn, Kori and Caitlin looked at Tamaki who glared down to Haruhi as she pouts away with her arms folded tightly. This was not going to be the greatest summer after all, but after the whole problem ceased for a minute, Arin went back to work with Hikaru. He watched her taking some plates away, not interested at the conversation with the pension landlord who is gushing at all the boys who looked so handsome. Arin asked how things went so far with his break and Hikaru wanted to go to the Bahamas for the break but ended up staying here since Tamaki demanded to know where Haruhi was. Arin asked why Tamaki is suddenly interested with Haruhi and he told her that since that Haruhi has skipped a few days of school, he has been having meltdowns for the longest time. Arin mentally smirked to herself, seeing how Tamaki is finally getting some payback for all the torture he did to Haruhi for the years she had to endure all her life. Hikaru asked her if anything was bothering Haruhi since what happened this morning and Arin told him that she just wants to have a nice and peaceful vacation until Tamaki ruined it. Arin runs into the kitchen, leaving Hikaru a little confused for the moment. Haruhi went upstairs into her spare room where the landlady said she is allowed to stay in, when Haruhi got into her room and closed the door behind her; she raced into her bed and slumps in her soft bed. That was when she heard a knock on the door, Haruhi groaned because she did not want to talk with anyone today until later on at night. But that was when the door outside knocked some more and it was someone who really needs her, so she forced herself to get up and limps to the door. Once she made it, she opened the door and a certain boy with turquoise eyes and a goofy smile. Kaoru stood there with blue ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and carried his guitar bag behind him.

"Kaoru?"

"Hey, Haruhi," he greeted. "How are you? I was meeting some friends in Karuizawa and they told me to rent the rooms here since they're supposed to be the best."

"Oh, I'm sorry but the room is being challenged by the other boys who are trying to win it over."

"A challenge?"

"It's dumb, I know," she said. "It's some refreshing game where they have to win the room by being refreshing, but they said that they have summer homes and I thought-"that was when she realized that she was talking too much. She blushed embarrassingly and Kaoru chuckled a little.

"It's fine, I can look for another room. I guess I'll see you later, Haruhi."

"Wa-wait a second, I don't know if you want…but I don't mind if you want to stay in my room for a while. I have an extra bed and I think it's okay if you want to stay."

"Really? That's great; I hope you don't mind me practicing in there sometimes."

"Not at all!"

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to take care of little girls, right?"

…

"Girls, I'm going to go away for a few hours," Kaoru said to the three little girls staring up at him. "So be nice to Haru-chan and she'll take care of you until I'm back, kay?"

The three albino girls said nothing but the tallest one who stood in the middle nodded as she clings to her white panda bear. Kaoru gets up and walks away to the door, but told Haruhi that they should not be any trouble taking care of. Haruhi promised him that he has nothing to worry about and he left with a smile, and he was out of the room. Haruhi turned around to see the three girls who have white hair and beading red eyes that stared at Haruhi with confusion of this new person to them. The oldest one is a little tall, around the height by the waist of Haruhi. Her hair is long and is let down; she wore a white dress while holding her brown bear. The other two are the same height which is smaller and they both look like twins, they have pixie hair and looked at their sister. They both held on to their sister and Haruhi asked if they want to play a game today. The girls looked at each other and then up to her, the smallest girls said that they want to sing karaoke.

"That's a good idea," she said. "But I'm not good at singing."

"You could lip sync," the twins said.

"I could try…"

Soon, the twins went to their bags and took out a CD and a radio box with a microphone shining in glittering pink. After a few minutes setting up, the three girls have their own colored microphone of red, blue and pink. Haruhi sat on the ground to be the audience and the music is starting to start with a good beat.

_What if everyone around  
Decided to go skipping all across the town?  
And what if they collided in the city streets  
And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance  
Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh –igh_

_PON PON let it out  
C'mon, let the crazy show  
Because if you don't  
Life would be so dull, you know  
Headphones on my ears  
Rhythm's got me jammin' here  
WAY WAY open road  
Gotta make it on my own_

_PON PON can't you see_  
_Boundless possibilities?_  
_DON DON hear that beat?_  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me_  
_POI POI make a change_  
_Throw bad history away_  
_Slow and steadily_  
_Ah-ah, you make me happy_

_Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
Every day PON  
Every time is PON  
We cannot stay like this, but even so_

_PON PON let it out_  
_C'mon, let the crazy show_  
_Because if you don't_  
_Life would be so dull, you know_  
_Headphones on my ears_  
_Rhythm's got me jammin' here_  
_WAY WAY open road_  
_Gotta make it on my own_

_What if everyone around_  
_Decided to go skipping all across the town?_  
_And what if they collided in the city streets_  
_And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?_  
_If everyone would look around from where they stand_  
_And open up and learn to give and take a chance_  
_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries_  
_So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh_

_PON PON can't you see_  
_Boundless possibilities?_  
_DON DON hear that beat?_  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me_  
_POI POI make a change_  
_Throw bad history away_  
_Slow and steadily_  
_Ah-ah, you make me happy_

_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_Jump on a carousel and don't let go_  
_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_We cannot stay like this, but even so_-

"ACHOO!" the tallest one sneezed loud that the microphone made a loud alerting noise.

From downstairs, Tamaki heard this and realized that that it happened in the room where Haruhi is staying in. Tamaki rushed upstairs and Haruhi pushed the girls and their things inside a closet, when she could hear Tamaki knocking on the door, she ran up to the bed and lands in there with a book by her side. Tamaki bursts in the room and Haruhi screamed, demanding to know why he just barged into her room just like that.

"Ah, that's clearly not refreshing," said the lady behind him. "Minus fifty points."

Tamaki collapsed to the ground and sulks away, closing the door behind him and letting Haruhi sigh with such relief. The girls pounded on the door and wanted to get out; Haruhi rushes to the door and opens the door to find them on top of each other.

"I'm sorry, girls,"

"It's fine, Katie and I are fine," the smallest one said as she gets up.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Katie and this is Mandy, our big sister is Aqua!"

"Well, I'm Haruhi and I loved your singing. Does Aqua talk much?"

"No, she prefers not to talk and she's kinda scared of new people she meets. But she's cool like Barbie!"

"You girls like Barbie dolls?"

"We sure do," Katie and Mandy said as they took out their bags a couple of Barbie dolls. The plastic blonde haired beauty stared at Haruhi freakishly.

"Mommy and daddy sometimes buy us these and Kaoru does, too. But since we all left, Kaoru would give us some of these. We even work sometimes to get extra money. We help around the school and the teacher would be nice enough to give us spare money."

"That's so sad," Haruhi said.

Aqua was looking out of the window where it shows the outside of the pension and from the bottom, she could grass growing and two people talking to each other from the back. The girl has white hair and she is staring at a boy with aurban hair and brown eyes, they seem to be talking seriously because they both are folding their arms in their private talk. From down below, Arin is talking to Hikaru and she is talking about Haruhi.

"Haruhi and Tamaki are having trouble?"

"Yeah, they're reacting childishly when around and I think it's going to get worst. That's why I came up with an idea that tomorrow, you'll go and see Haruhi and ask her out. That way I'll go and take Tamaki into the city and soon, when we 'coincidentally' meet, we'll run and leave them both alone."

"That has got to be the greatest idea I ever heard," Hikaru awed in amazement. "I love you."

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Okay, I'll go and tell Tamaki that I want to go out with him and if you can, you go and ask Haruhi out on the date."

Arin walks away and Hikaru watches her leave, he did not know what came over him when he blurted out those words unexpectedly. Is he in love with her for real or is it just like a sisterly love thing or maybe just a ridiculous joke he thought of saying to get her reacting maliciously? But if that is the case, what is this weird feeling in his heart that he keeps feeling pumping uncontrollably? Whatever the case may be, he needs to go and ask Haruhi on their so called 'date' in order to get Haruhi and Tamaki back to be friends again. He never had experience before but remembers the moments with Arin when she and he did their first date…but it was not a date specifically towards him before nor was it for her. He was so deep in thought that some people that passed by saw him to look so gloomy for no reason. Soon, he found himself at the front door where Haruhi is recently staying in and could tell the wood of the door must be oak with its fine dark brown color. Hikaru touched the doorknob but realized that he should knock before entering, so he knocks the door three times and suddenly the door is opened by Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering…if you have the time, would you like to go out with me?"

"I would but I'm in the middle of something-"she was about to close the door but Hikaru steps his foot between.

"Please, I really want to go out with you! I'm in love with you, can't you see that?"

Her brown eyes stared at Hikaru, seeing if he is really telling the truth or not. She would easily tell that he was lying, but now since what happened before, she is not sure about herself or anything much anymore. His expression was killer with weeping eyes that seem to overflow and soon, he pulls up a small blush to his fake performance. So, she agreed to his terms and when she closed the door, he walked away and saw Arin from the corner where she was the whole time. She saw the whole performance and what she did is give him thumbs up which made him blush for real and smile passionately to Arin.

"Ooooh, a real-life confession in my pension?" the landlady gushed with excitement from behind Arin. "Fifty points go to Hikaru and Kaoru!"

_We didn't even do anything, you sick cross dresser… _Hikaru thought rudely to himself as he watches the light brown haired man dance away downstairs.

Haruhi leans on the door and she walks away to see the girls dressing up their Barbie dolls in frilly dress that are mostly pink and sparkly. Haruhi was not the fan on Barbie, but she secretly envied their outfits since they look so fashionable and would be nice if she changed her style of clothing. Haruhi went down and decided to help the girls with one of their dresses when Aqua went to her and tapped her shoulder gently, then she tugged her pink and brown stripped shirt to look like she wants to see her in private so Mandy or Katie would not hear. So Haruhi made an excuse that she is going to go down and get them a snack, Aqua followed her and soon the both of them went downstairs into the white kitchen that is empty since the cooks took a break out to smoke.

"How much do you know Kaoru?" Aqua asked Haruhi, looking up at her with her dark red eyes that stared amity at Haruhi.

"I know that he plays the guitar, he ran away with you guys and…"

"His first friend died from a car crash, his ex-girlfriend cheats constanly and he has cancer to live only this year."

"What?" Haruhi is shocked, she held the box of crackers out of the shelf.

Aqua looks down as Haruhi puts the blue box with red patterns making it look swirly.

"My brother wanted to inspire people, he never go the chance to do so and soon he ended up having cancer last year. He was given a year to live, so he is looking for jobs that he could make enough money for us…"

Aqua looks up at Haruhi, "Then he met that whore Isabella who ruined his whole life. You know her, right? I only know that she attended Ouran and that she dated Tamaki Suoh."

"How did you know all of this?"

"News."

"Well, what did the news say about her and Tamaki?"

"If you must know, I know that Isabella took all of the money that Kaoru made from five different jobs and later on, she stolen mostly everything that he had. She even tried to get us out of the way by sending some men to capture us and killed…but I was able to save both of them from that. The only price is my stomach."

"What do you-" that was when Aqua lifts her dress up and showed a large red scar across her stomach, the stiches are revealing with blue string and she lowered her dress.

"They ruined my life, making my whole life shatter just like that and the whole reason why we ran away from our parents is because they would whip us all the time. My sisters had to go to therapy and my brother, it made his emotions unnatural sometimes. But soon, he was able to camouflage it and it just swiftly went away like it never happened.

"But I have to warn you that people are going to kill you if you keep hanging around with Kaoru…"

"They can't kill this girl…"

"Why not?"

"I'm…also a murderer."

Aqua did not show fear, nor did she show anything.

"I see…"

_To be continued…_

_When two people who distaste each other meet, _

_They soon chose to ignore each other_

_But what if another one likes that person?_

_And what if something tragic happens?_


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please enjoy this broken hearted tale!

Chapter nineteen: Rivals

"Hikaru, where're we going?"

Hikaru is pulling a confused Haruhi who has a long orange colored summer dress and sandals as Hikaru pulls her deep into the crowds of the busy city. He did not answer her and they still run into the crowds that blocked most of the way because of the street markets presenting many goods like souvenirs and special merchandises people cannot find in other various places. Soon, Hikaru lets go of her hand and Haruhi is pushed back from the crowds, she calls for him and he does not respond to her cries as she is sucked into the dozens of people. How did this come to be? Haruhi was just taking care of Aqua, Mandy and Katie for the day and when Kaoru came back, he even got her a little gift.

And what it was is a keychain of a small black dog with a white circle around its right eye. Haruhi carried it inside her skirt pocket for good luck, but today seems not to be her lucky day after all. That was when she bumped into someone from behind and when she looked over to see who it was and apologize to that person, she saw Tamaki staring down at her with his soft violet eyes. Haruhi was about to leave when Tamaki suddenly grabbed her arm, he wanted to apologize for what he did yesterday and hopes that he could do something for her so he would know that she forgives him.

Haruhi did not know what to say, as many people walked pass by them, Haruhi gave a small nod which made Tamaki brighten up with a light pink blush across his face. Tamaki asked what he should do and Haruhi glanced away to the right to think, then her eyes meet his to lower with darkness and a devious smile. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Arin are looking over the far corner of the bakery shop and they both giggled with delight as they walked away to announce the mission is accomplished. But as they both venture back to the pension, Hikaru noticed a red photo booth where two people came out with pictures they took.

Hikaru grabbed Arin and pointed at the photo booth, he wanted to go and get their picture taken together. Arin did not seem interested but allowed it this one time, so they both ran into the booth and Hikaru gives it some money. Soon, they started making funny faces for the camera and after that, they went out to get their photos. They both laughed at their faces and suddenly Hikaru and Arin heard their stomachs rumbled, meaning they are famished to death and what they did is go to a nearby ice cream shop. Hikaru got himself vanilla and Arin got herself cheesecake flavored ice cream with its light pale color and bits of lighter parts of it.

They walked back to the pension as they licked their ice cream; soon they are eating their cones as the winds blew the green grass when they walked down the dirt path. The sun is baking hot, but they still walked down the dirt road to see the building of the pension. But that was when a huge explosion was heard inside the pension and they both rushed inside to see what is going on. When they made it to the entrance, Hikaru kicked the door open and saw the whole place covered with pink frosting all over the place and some people are covered with this stuff. Arin looked at the wall covered with frosting, so she took out her finger, scoops a little on her finger and licks it to find out it is strawberry.

That was when a figure from the corner came marching towards them and when that person wiped her face, it was Caitlin with frosting all over her body and hair.

"What happened?"

"Kori wanted to cook a cake…"

"And?"

"It exploded…"

"_And_?"

"Now the landlady is going to be furious because she left us in charge and once she comes back, we'll be in huge trouble."

"Well, we gotta clean this place up!"

"I think Mitsukuni got it covered," Caitlin points behind her and when Hikaru and Arin looked over her, they saw Mitsukuni with a large straw and breathed in all the frosting in his path. How could he do this was a mystery to everyone around him.

…

"Ha-Haruhi-"

"What was that?" Haruhi snapped.

"I-I mean your Highness…!"

"Let's go look at the pet shop,"

Haruhi takes his hand and they both went inside the pet shop that smelled of shit and heard nothing but chattering of animals from small to large. Haruhi and Tamaki looked around the pet shops from all of the reptiles to all the mammals that stayed in their small cages. Tamaki looked around the kittens and was allowed to pet some of them, but Haruhi was looking at one specific animal in one of the playing area. This one is a little black puppy with a white circle around its right eye and it stared up at Haruhi with so much love, it raised its paw and Haruhi softly picked it up. Haruhi looked at the puppy more closely, the eyes looked dark brown at hers and she felt something strange about this puppy, but Tamaki went up to her and asked if she wants to buy this puppy. The male shop clerk with piercings on his ears and dark brown hair gleamed at the puppy because it is finally getting a good home.

The shop clerk said with his green eyes on the puppy, "This puppy is a day old, and she really would like a home."

"What's her name?"

"That's for both of you to decide." he said, walking back to his money register.

Haruhi spent most of her time staring at the little puppy and finally decided to buy her.

"I'm going to call you…Harumi. Yes, that's a nice name for you."

"Does she remind you of someone named Harumi?"

"Yeah, my twin sister…"

Tamaki widen his eyes in surprise, he did not know that she has a sister since she seems more like a single sibling. But apparently Haruhi does have a sister, or in a better fraise, she once had a sister. Now Tamaki finally knows something about her. Soon, Haruhi and Tamaki are both walking down the streets with Harumi pattering the ground with curiosity as she looks around the area. Tamaki is holding the leach for the puppy and soon, Haruhi and Tamaki are both holding hands in the street lights glowed bright in the night.

"Tamaki, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child,"

"Then if you had to choose one sibling, which one would you pick?"

Tamaki thought for a moment, he did not know whether to have a sister or a brother when he was a young child.

"I guess would still be an only child," he declared. "I'm all right without any brothers or sisters."

"I see…"

"Haruhi, I wanna know if what I done before really changed you,"

"Well, I did kill a few people and tortured many people…"

"Yes, but I want to know if you have feeling for me."

"I…"

Harumi started barking up in the air and when Tamaki and Haruhi took their attention up to the air, that was when some sparks of fireworks started bombing up in the orange colored sky. It was only four thirty five and it did not seem much a sight to see. But Haruhi carried on looking up in the sky as the orange sunset peaks down to the mountainsides, the light orange colored clouds moved faster from the harsh winds the blew heinously.

"We should be getting back," Tamaki said, picking up Harumi.

"Yeah…"

They both start looking for taxies in the streets, luckily one let them in for the charge of twenty yen. The night starts to draw in and while they are making their way to the pension, Arin and Hikaru are inside the last pension rooms where they just played checkers most of the day away as the air conditioner cooled them off from the hot savannah of outside.

"How do you think the date turned out?"

"I think it turned out great,"

"I was wondering," he started. "Would you like to go out with me someday?"

"Yeah, but I have to leave Zeith into the next door neighbor's home."

"How long has it been since you know Kyouya?"

She hesitated but answers, "A couple of years."

"Have you two ever kissed?"

"That's really none of your business,"

"Shouldn't it be since I'm going out with you?"

Arin stays silent, not answering Hikaru for most of the game which makes him feel not so very close to her as he hoped. When they both finished the game, Arin said that she is going to go to her room to sleep off the night. Hikaru got up from the ground with the checkers in his hands and went to get the door, but Arin helped herself out without him. Soon, she is out and going inside her room which is next door to his. From downstairs, Tamaki and Haruhi are getting inside the pension entrance; they could tell they are both very late because the lights started to dim down automatically. So they both rushed into their separate rooms and what Haruhi does not know is that when she went into her room, she forgotten all about Harumi. But she shrugged it off, thinking that Tamaki could take care of one small puppy for the night. Meanwhile inside his room, Tamaki is holding little Harumi in his hands and he took out the leach off her pink leach. When he puts Harumi down, she explores the room with its wooden brown flooring and white walls with a small window showing the night sky and forest.

"This is your room?" Harumi asked.

Tamaki was in the middle of taking off his shoes when he heard someone talking to him, he looked around to see if it was an intruder or not.

"Dude, look down."

Tamaki looks down to see Harumi looking up to him with her soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, for a minute…I thought you were talking," he laughed it off like it is not true that a puppy is talking to him.

"Actually, this isn't my form at all…"

Tamaki looks at her…and starts to scream when Harumi jumps up and blocked his wide mouth with her paws. Harumi groaned. She should have known that he would be such a handful talking to this complete idiot.

"Tamaki, do you love Haruhi?

"Huh? How do you know Haruhi?" he tried to speak but she is blocking his mouth.

"She happens to be my little sister," she said.

Tamaki takes her out and looks at her, Harumi folded her arms and looks up at Tamaki who is bewildered by her appearance. Harumi explains that she is in this form but will leave soon, only cost of that is that the puppy will die in the morning.

"Okay, listen because I don't have much time to talk," she said. "If you do love my sister so much, then promise that you'll take care of her. I'm driving her crazy; the whole reason why she's been killing so many people is because of me…my eviler self."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I shot myself by accident, I watched over her but realized at the age of sixteen, I had a darker side of myself that takes me over too much. Soon, Haruhi became my darkness and killed so many people in the end. I want you to make sure she doesn't fall in love with Kaoru or else things are going to get way worse

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I'm going to ever talk to you. You'll faint and forget all of this, but promise me you'll protect her, okay?"

"I…I will."

"Thank you," she thanked him. "Also, you would've been a great brother in my opinion."

…

Tamaki was awake for most of the night, holding a poor dead puppy in his hands as he weeps with tears that landed in her black coat. Tamaki puts her down and searches for a box, luckily he found one under the bed which is a small pink perfume box that could hold five or seven of them, and they are from Gucci. He first put the box down on the floor, picks up Harumi and puts her inside the box as more tears start to reel in. Once he closed the box, he opened his door and made his way to the stairs; Avalyn and Arin passed by him and noticed a change in his personality. They wondered what is in the box and decided to investigate, but that was when Kyouya steps down the stairs and stopped them to know exactly what he has in there. Tamaki got outside, he looked around outside and the fog is thick like a dust cloud. He could not see much, but he was able to walk through it to the backyard to bury Harumi so she might find peace. When Tamaki puts the box down, he went to the small shack and went inside to bring out a large shovel to dig up a grave. Soon, he found himself digging hard on the brown soil and after a few minutes digging for what seem to him like hours, he puts the shovel away by the side and picks up the box. He avoid eye contact to the pink box and puts it inside the grave, soon he threw the shovel away and picks up the box to gently put her tomb in the hole. Then, he starts to bury the ground as Haruhi from above her room looks down upon him and she closes her curtain to cover the view because…she felt pain inside her heart that swelled like wildfire.

That was when she heard a knock on the door; she went to the door and opens it freely to see Kaoru with Aqua and the twins, Mandy and Katie. Kaoru asked if today was a bad time to help him with a favor, she said with a pale smile that she does not mind helping him. So he said that he needs a babysitter because he has a gig tonight in some clubs and he knows that the kids cannot go since they are so small. He thought that Haruhi might be some help by taking them in again so he could do his job, the girls went inside without Haruhi knowing and Haruhi agreed with a small smile. Kaoru left her and the children to her and Haruhi closed the door behind her, she looked over to the children and Aqua looks like she wants to speak with her for a moment. Aqua and Haruhi told the girls that they will go and get some snacks for them, so they both went downstairs and quickly ran into the kitchen so they could have their talk. Unfortunately, a few chiefs are inside and Aqua really wants to talk with Haruhi in private so they both went to the back closet without anyone knowing.

"What's wrong?"

"Haruhi, it's about my brother…"

"What about him?"

"He's losing it, someone was talking about some deal that was going on while he was working and it turns out that our parents are looking for us."

"What?"

"They're looking at us and right now, I think our parents are going to come here right now. So he's getting his money that he made and now we won't be able to go back with you or anyone back at the Broken Hearts café."

"Aqua, you can try something! You gotta try something or else we'll all be in trouble if we get involved too much about this."

"That's why me and everyone else are going to Paris," Aqua explained. "I know that we might not see each other anymore, but I promise that if we do, you'll have to make sure not to talk to our parents."

"Yeah…but-"

"Trust me, they'll be hunting us in Japan but not in Paris since both of them don't have passports to get there. Only me and the others do, we were able to do it and we're going tomorrow night."

"Okay…I hope that you and the others will go and make a happy life."

"Aqua, I want to give you something…" Haruhi takes out her pocket and took out a locket. "It's from Miss Melody, I want you to take care of it and please make sure that you have a good life with the help of this."

"How old is this?" Aqua asked, cupping her hands as Haruhi puts the locket in her hands.

"I don't know, but Miss Melody said it's very valuable."

"Thank you, for everything…"

"I know it's not good saying goodbye," Haruhi said. "But I hope you'll be a good person in the end."

Aqua nodded, she then hugged Haruhi and she ran out of the closet to reunite with her sisters.

…

It has been a long summer and ever since then, Kaoru unexpectedly quit Broken Hearts and Miss Melody understood the situation clearly to allow him to go. She even gave him a large amount of money so he and his sisters would go and have a better life, but the only cost is to make sure that they do not get too close into Japan anymore. When school came back, everyone went back to their usual life and nothing was going wrong…but when English class ended and Hikaru went out to make a call, he got a text message from Arin. So he went outside into the shades of the trees and opens his red phone, he looked in his inbox and he opened it to give out a gasp with wide eyes.

_Hikaru…_

_We need to talk_

_I want to break up with you._

_Arin_

Hikaru dropped his phone, now he knows what pain feels like.

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this broken hearted tale!

Chapter twenty: Department

"Where the hell am I?"

Kyouya is sitting on a purple plastic bench as a few people are walking around, not noticing him at all when he looks up at the billboards. Kyouya got himself up and could feel pain spinning in his head and back. He remembered how he got here…Tamaki and all of his idiotic friends pulled him into this without his permission, but that was not enough for them to go and take him along anyway. Kyouya looks for his phone so he could call home, but he does not have it and his wallet his at home so he cannot pay for a taxi. Worst luck for him is that he did not have any breakfast, so he is not only penniless and helpless…he is also starving to death. He heard a child laughing and the boy accidently ran to him and bumps into him. when the boy fell to the ground, he was about to look up to who he bumped and apologize when Kyouya looked down at him with a griming face that reminded the boy the poster of a monster with a red face and large teeth like a demon. The little boy ran away to his mother with tears and Kyouya mumbles angrily to himself, what else could possibly go wrong?

"Kyouya?"

When Kyouya turned to the voice, he saw Yuuki with a bag of groceries from Falter's and she looked up at Kyouya with her dark blue eyes. Kyouya looks at her for minute and asks if she has any money she could spare, making Yuuki confused of what he was talking about. He sighs and explains that when he was sleeping, Tamaki and all of his friends took him to the department store and he cannot remember the rest since it feels like he was asleep almost the day away. When Yuuki asked if he even wore any underwear, he realized that those idiots forgotten to put underwear with his clothes. So Kyouya lied and said that he is, he could not believe that she would just bluntly go out and say something so perverted such as that. Yuuki glared at him with a small smirk, she could tell he was lying to her and no matter what, she will find a way to reveal such filthy information when she gets back from the Broken Hearts café. Kyouya asked why she is here today and she explains that she is getting some ingredients for the café, some people are asking for new recipes lately so they are assigning some girls to go and get some food products to conduct some experiments.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, we're just doing a cake eating experiment,"

"Are you sure that you didn't come to see me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I didn't know that you were here, so I highly doubt that that would be the case of it."

"Well, I want to know if you have some extra change so I could get myself something to eat here. I'm starving."

"Okay, I didn't have anything to eat so I'll be eating with you as well. Let's go and get some McDonald's, but I bet that would be your first time going into one."

"No, they have rich McDonalds such as commoner styled ones."

"Oh, hahaha…." Yuuki sarcastically laughed.

Yuuki held on to the bags full of eggs, milk and all sorts of ingredients that she will be needing for the cake experiments that the café is holding. But that was when Kyouya took two bags out of her right hand and said that she should not be straining herself with all of that baggage, Yuuki puffs her cheeks and looks away like a spoiled brat. Yuuki and Kyouya walked for a few minutes in the department store, Kyouya took a few stops to look around the small shops for some snacks and merchandises which Yuuki tries to pull him away so they both can get something to eat. Soon, they finally made it into McDonald's and waited inside the lines, they made it into front and Kyouya told Yuuki that he will take anything along it is massive to fill his stomach. So Yuuki took two large burgers and asked for some fires and soda, but the waitress only paid attention to Kyouya who examined the whole place like a hawk. The waitress with long black hair that has curls at the end asked Kyouya if he would like any of their new like the new green tea smoothie. When the girl looked at him again when she closed her eyes with a smile, she could see Kyouya glaring darkly at her and just wanted their meal. Kyouya also asked if he could have the receipt so that whatever money Yuuki spent today, Tamaki will pay it ten times more for his trouble. Kyouya and Yuuki got their meal (along with the receipt) and went to their table to start eating.

"Kyouya, why did you accept Tamaki's offer to make a Host club?" Yuuki asked as she drinks her Coke.

"I knew that since he is completely oblivious, I thought I should at least help this pathetic excuse from God."

"Th-that's it?" she asked nervously. "No interesting background story or montage?"

"Like you people say it," he said. "Nope."

"Don't get fresh on me!"

"I'm not, if only I get to feel your skin again, I'll be forever bliss,"

"Wh-what?"

He chuckled, "Just kidding, Yuuki."

Yuuki scoffs and looks away as she eats her burger, she wondered all the time why he acts such a mean person towards her and other people she or he met in the past few weeks. It was not like she enjoys seeing him all the time, she just prefers seeing him if she feels like it or not…which is secretly all the time to her perspective. But then again, Kyouya would just constantly tease her with annoying facts about how she wishes to see him. Yuuki felt something on her nose and she realized that she was spacing out so much that she let Kyouya poke her on the nose! So Yuuki pinched him on the cheek and what was left was a red mark on his cheek, he growled at her and said that she likes to play rough which made Yuuki stutter that she does not participate on such ill manner things such as that. When they both look like they were prepared to attack each other, they were stopped because someone is watching them right now. When they both looked to see who it was, it is Haruhi with her arms folded and she has a stern look that only Kyouya could have perfected that nobody could ever copy until now.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Haruhi, I can explain-"

"My friends abandoned me when I was here to look around and I stumbled to Yuuki who was nice enough to take me to McDonald's." Kyouya explained to Haruhi who looks at him suspiciously.

"I see…well, I just came here to get some discounts," Haruhi explained. "I'll see you guys later."

Then she scurries off as Yuuki reaches out for her, but Kyouya grabbed her arm and Haruhi is now gone.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm going to spend the whole day with you," he said.

"Unless I get paid, then I'm doing it."

"Okay, how does five million yen sound?"

"No."

_And so our ridiculous adventure starts now… _Kyouya mumbled in his thoughts as he watches Yuuki eating her last French fry.

…

"What do you call these things?"

"Oreos," Yuuki said. "People love eating those since they go good with milk and have marshmallows inside."

"This shouldn't be so hard to buy, I could supply five thousand of these and they still cost only fifteen yen per each box."

_Why am I with this guy again?_

"I heard that,"

_Shit, he can read my mind!_

"I can read anyone's mind."

"Th-then don't read mine! Sheesh…"

Kyouya smirks, Yuuki asked what he is laughing about and he replies that when she gets angry, she looks so cute when she stutters. When Yuuki and Kyouya went to another side shop, Kyouya saw a vase shop where a man who was talking to a lady was trying to persuade her to buy some of his pottery. But when Yuuki looked around, the man shooed her away and she found herself a little scared at that man.

"As you could see," the light voiced man said to the naïve woman. "This actually traditional Japanese tea up comes from the far off mountains of Hokkaido and was crafted by the most intelligent men all around the last few centuries. And you can only buy this for only fifty five hundred yen!"

Yuuki was not impressed and was about to leave but Kyouya was not going to let this interesting battle go to waste.

"Excuse me, but this tea cup is a mere fake," he said to the man as he takes it out of the hands of the woman who looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'is a mere fake?'" the man demanded to know what Kyouya has to say, he tightens his ponytail nervously as if he knew what he was talking about.

"If you look at the color, the shade is slightly off and this is cool blue," he explains. "If this were to come Hokkaido, it should be aqua blue instead of this light shade." he then turns it around and saw the signature of the pottery. "Just as I suspected, this is made by a fake…because Naoi Fuji is dead for over three years. And not only that, he was only a painter, not a pottery maker."

The man scoffs, "That's preposterous! I'm going to call the-"

"Police? Well, you may," he said. "But may I take your certificate to see if you are allowed to be selling fakes here?"

The man started biting his nails, Kyouya knew everything about him and not too soon, the police came and arrested him. Yuuki and Kyouya watched the man walk away and the lady with a pink colored kimono went up to Kyouya and thanked him for realizing her soon-to-be mistake.

"It's not a problem, ma'am."

_This…this is too much for me…_ Yuuki thought to herself. _Just too much!_

Yuuki looked over to the lady who is giggling to someone who kept bowing down to her apologetically, that seem a little odd for Yuuki until Kyouya explained that she is the mother of the owner of this department.

"Do you know everyone?"

"If I took the time, I would," he said. "How I knew this is because of her ruby ring she is wearing."

Kyouya starts to walk away and Yuuki follows, but when she looked at the closing shop the man use to work at…

"Wait, those flags…"

"Hmm?"

"You couldn't have seen her ring," Yuuki said. "Those flags where blocking her. did you do this whole thing because that man shooed me away?"

"I thought you would be pissed at me?"

"I would, but not only did you get revenge, but you got this guy arrested for a felony!" Yuuki said astonishly. "You should be proud of what you did."

But when Kyouya was about to say something, the music suddenly stopped for the upcoming news coming from the upper department.

"In our news, there is a male missing who has black hair, black eyes with glasses, wearing a kaki brown shirt and…" she continues on and Yuuki listened to every word.

As Yuuki heard all of this, she soon realized that the perfect description is Kyouya and soon people are looking at him right now, bewildered that a man his age could get lost.

"That idiot…" Kyouya muttered. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kyouya shouted so loud that people started running away from him.

Yuuki only stares at him, not fazed by his furious look as he storms away. Inside the office where Tamaki and all of his friends are inside, they all feel anxious when they realized that they forgotten Kyouya from their day off. It all happened when Tamaki was in charge of carrying Kyouya around, he must have dropped him somehow and…the rest just seemed to be a blur for Tamaki as he goes up to the lady with brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Did you find him yet?" Tamaki asked worryingly.

"We'll find him, sir," the brown shorted haired girl said.

"Guys?" Yuuki shouted from behind, all the boys turned to Yuuki and ran towards Kyouya to give him a big hug.

"Get _off_ of me!"

Yuuki only smirked and rolls her eyes on Kyouya; he cannot take anything that has love in it. The lady in the counter giggled a little because of this and leaves, but she kept eyeballing Kyouya the most. Yuuki felt…something different when the lady was about to get out of her counter. So, Yuuki went up to Kyouya when everyone stopped hugging him and she found herself pulling him down and suddenly kissing him. All of his friends screamed with shock, none of them knew that Yuuki and Kyouya are together.

"Yuu?" someone said from outside.

Yuuki looked over her shoulder to see Avalyn, Arin who hid behind because of Hikaru, Kori who looked a little unhappy and Caitlin with Avanglee carrying loads of groceries to see who is the strongest.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We've been searching for you all day!" Kori shouted, but Yuuki did not take notice of her.

"We thought you left but you would usually call us," Avalyn said coolly.

"Sorry, I got lost in the crowd and-"that was when she realized she left all of her bags at the McDonald's restaurant. "Opps…"

"Where're your ingredients?" Arin asked.

"Um…"

"Please tell me you didn't lose them…!"

"I…"

"I made her spend the day with me and made her lose her bags," Kyouya admitted.

All the girls except for Caitlin and Arin glared at Kyouya furiously for what he made Yuuki did, but while the girls started shouting to him, the counter lady leaves and went outside of the office. She then took out a grey colored phone and starts dialing a number, she puts it in her ear and waits for the call to be heard.

"Have you any news?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, your son is with Iunter's daughter," she said. "What should I do?"

"Nothing, you done enough." then the man hung up.

The lady turns off her phone and starts to leave, knowing that her duties are done and will soon have a favorable outcome to her secret research to spy on Kyouya Ootori. Meanwhile, Arin is holding onto her bags and said that she will be leaving first to get back into the café before all of their ingredients go hot. Hikaru said to his friends that he will be helping out Arin, but no matter how many times Arin said that she is fine without his help, he took all of her bags and they both walk out of the office. Once they got out, Hikaru asked why Arin broke up with him, he voice sounded like it has no sympathy for what Arin did.

"I…"

"You can't tell me?"

"The reason why I did it is because you kept asking about me and Kyouya…" Arin trails off as she tightens her fists to hold onto the plastic bags in her hands.

"Is it that bad if I keep doing that?"

"Yes, because I don't want to be reminded about all of the crap that happened to me,"

"I just wanted to know if he hurt you once,"

"He did when he rejected me, which you should already know!"

"Well, it's not my fault if I get too curious!"

"You know what? You always act like a complete baby, you know that?" Arin shot a glare at Hikaru.

"Oh, so I'm a complete baby while you're acting like a complete bitch?" Hikaru shot a glare at Arin as they both walked down the stairs.

"You're the one who's the bitch, always bitchin' all the time when you couldn't do the things you wanted to do,"

"Well, at least I don't have parent issuies!"

"How dare you?" Arin is really angry, her teeth are showing as they grit together with her raging eyes.

"How dare I? How dare you for breaking up with me on a text! That's so pathetic and sad for a person like you."

"Okay, I have enough of your shit." Arin starts marching away to the exit as people started staring at both of them. They all have been staring at them; even kids stared at them for what happened.

"You forgot your stuff,"

"Fuck you!" and, Arin was gone…

Hikaru looked down on himself with the two bags tight in his right hand. _Why does she have to do this to me? I know that talking about Kyouya and her is a problem, but why do I constantly keep talking about him and her? _

Hikaru went to the garbage cans and threw the bags away, not thinking that Arin would be coming back to get them. But she did not and Hikaru could tell that she is really angry at him, he just cannot help but feel jealous when Kyouya is near Arin and that he cannot do anything about it except lie that he and her are together. Hikaru thought it was dumb, but his heart is starting to ache like it never ached before and he felt…empty. Why is he feeling something like this? Is this abandonment that he felt inside his cold heart? Or is it just a feeling that will pass away eventually? No, it was none of these as he clutches his chest to himself…this is what it feels to have a broken heart.

_To be continued…_

_When I look at you, I am yet depressed_

_I can no longer feel joy like the rest_

_But one day, you will be taken into a test_

_To see if you have a broken heart._


	21. Chapter 21

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this broken hearted tale!

Chapter twenty one: Depression

"Hikaru, you don't look so good…"

Hikaru sat in his desk, sulking with a dark aura around him that made the girls in the class all chattering in confusion of why Hikaru looks so terrible.

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go talk to him,"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, even Kaoru couldn't talk to him!"

As they all chattered more, Hikaru sulks deeper into his blackness and feels nothing but grief inside his heart as it shatters piece by piece. Kaoru feels pain inside him as well, seeing his brother like this in pain all the time just does not seem right to him. He guessed that it has something to do with Arin and he arguing yesterday, Kaoru knew this because their argument was heard by everyone in the whole department. Even though it might be best if Hikaru stops talking to Arin about Kyouya, they still might have problems all the time if they went back together after what happened. Soon, Kaoru heard the bells ringing and it meant that school is over. Kaoru told Hikaru it was time to go home and Hikaru only nod as he gets up from his chair that he only did nothing but sulk most of the time. The sun is setting down itself as all the students started running out through the doors of Ouran academy, they all went inside their limos and drove off as Haruhi walked home alone like usual, but she has an appointment with Miss Melody for another therapy session. Avalyn is going inside the school again because she forgotten a book from her class, Kaoru saw Avalyn and when they both met, Avalyn saw Hikaru looking glum like never before. When she was about to ask what was wrong with him, Kaoru pulled her away as Hikaru gets in the limo without Kaoru. Kaoru asked why Avalyn is not going back home and she said that she has to go get a book back from the classroom, so Kaoru suggested that he will follow her to help finding it.

Avalyn smiled at him as they both start going up the marble stairs into the school again, the walls are solid concrete and the flooring is all nothing but pure marble with the carpets of pure red as they walked on it. Once they made it to her classroom, Avalyn backed away because someone is inside the room and they both went back. Inside the classroom, the sun is setting down as no one is in that classroom as the boy leans down to the girl and share a passionate kiss together.

"Maybe we should-"but he did not finish whispering when Avalyn accidently puts her hand on top of his hand. She watches the two of them, kissing in the sunset as Kaoru blushed and lowered his eyes upon her.

Then, Kaoru found himself taking Avalyn by the chin and he gently pulls her to face him. Once they made their sights at each other, Kaoru leans in her face and kisses her with passion. Avalyn widen her eyes in shock as the glorious feeling passes down her heart and beats joyfully. Kaoru lets her go and they both faced each other, waiting for a response to see who will kiss back. But Avalyn was so shocked that she got up quickly and starts to run away from Kaoru, he lowers his head and guesses that he is no good for her after all. Kaoru got up and starts to walk away from the empty corridors, inside the classroom, Kyouya looks up at the door and knew that someone was watching him and Yuuki kissing together. Yuuki asked what was wrong and Kyouya replied with a smile that it was nothing and that he should be going back home before his father comes. Yuuki said that she should be going to the hospital before Sasha starts getting worried about her all over again.

…

"Guys, I'm starting to think Hikaru and Kaoru are sick," Haruhi said to the boys as they all looked down at Hikaru and Kaoru with pitiful eyes.

"This is what they get when trying to steal my baby!" Tamaki screeched in his girly voice as he cuddles to Haruhi like his precious teddy bear.

"Stop touching me!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki, making him back away with a shocked screech in his voice as Haruhi walks towards Hikaru.

She tried poking Hikaru on the ribs, but he only shivers a little. Soon, Mitsukuni along with Tamaki and Haruhi started poking both Hikaru and Kaoru on their ribs like there was no tomorrow.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted furiously in union.

"Not until you tell us why you're sad!" Tamaki shouted as he pokes Kaoru on the forehead that started to form wrinkles of irritation.

"It's nothing, so please leave us alone so we can sulk." Hikaru said angrily as he buries his face on the brown wooden table.

So Tamaki and all the rest backed away, letting the two depressed twins sulking for the rest of the hour before the guests came for the host club. They knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were not going to attend the club so they told all the girls who requested them that they are ill today. Kyouya was getting a large migraine because of this, losing costumers is a bad example to the host club and should not be presented whatsoever. The twins did not care and once they closed up the club, the twins left first and everyone looked nervous about those two because they do not know what is wrong with them. That was when Kaoru felt his phone vibrating, he took it out of his bag and when he opened it, it is a text from Avalyn.

_Meet me the café_

_Sorry about before_

"Go on," Hikaru said carelessly.

"Aren't you going?"

"Arin's pissed at me, so I don't think so…"

Kaoru looked at him, he changed so much from what happened yesterday…this is not the Hikaru he knew and loved from before. Kaoru ran off, leaving a regretting Hikaru all alone to leave him in the brink of depression.

…

Kaoru is panting very hard as he watches a bewildered Avalyn staring at him since he is still in his uniform while she is wearing a casual light red dress with small frills at the end.

"Are you okay?"

"I been…running from…school to…here…" he collapsed to the ground and Avalyn got out of her chair to his aid.

Avalyn helps Kaoru up and once he sat in his chair, Avalyn returns back to her chair and she looked around to see if anyone was around so she could talk to him privately.

"Kaoru…I want to apologize about before,"

"It-it's not your fault! The one who should be blamed is me, not you."

"I…"

Kaoru looks confused.

"I need to stay with you for the next few days…"

"Why?"

"My father, he wants me…to get married to you."

"WHAT?" he shouted so loud that everyone stared at him with confusion from his rude outburst.

Avalyn pulls him closer and whispers that her father wants her to go live with him for the next few days so the whole marriage thing would work out. Kaoru wanted to know why her father is making her do this even though this means he could be with her longer than usual. Avalyn said that it was time for her to go and become an adult, but she is only seventeen and does not know what to do whatsoever. Kaoru told her that she could stay for as long as she wants; Avalyn sighed with a bit of relief and thanked him for this.

"About before, I'm still sorry about that…"

Kaoru puts his hands on top of hers.

"It's my fault, don't worry."

Avalyn looks up to him and they both smiled, Arin has been staring at them the whole time from the distance and wondered how Hikaru is doing from what she done yesterday. So she decided to go by his house to see if he is in his home right now. It would make since that he would follow his brother all the time, but apparently he did not this time because of what happened. Arin left early like usual and she starts walking on the sidewalk where she took out her phone and starts to dial for Kaoru, but that was when she heard a familiar ringtone that sounded like it was from the number she called. She looked behind herself and saw no one; the ringing was left dead to the air. Arin saw no one on the grey sidewalk as she could see large bushes that grew freely everywhere as a car passes by her. Arin slowly pushes 'call' on the number, puts her phone on her ear and waits…nothing. That was weird, she thought that she heard that familiar ringtone that sounded like the opening of some old anime opening she use to watch but she could not remember the name. So she starts walking away and she pushed 'ID address' and she found the address for Hikaru.

But then she asked herself why she is going this, is she going to be the one who went up to his front door and be the one who apologizes even though it was all Hikaru who had brought this all to himself? So she starts walking back to her home, but what she did not know was from in the bushes that she saw hid Kaoru and Avalyn who both sighed sadly to each other. They guessed that they could not convince her to carry on going into his house.

…

Hikaru is in his room, naked as the outside world just poured hard rain that seems dark as grey with thunder for its hearing. His bear skin is touched with only silk sheets covering his frail body; he locked himself in his room so no one would disturb him from his pathetic feeling his felt. That was when he heard a knock on the door and it was from his mother, he ignored it since he did not want to see nor talk with her. The mother left, her maid said that when she requested that she spies on him for a few months, she found out that he and Arin had a brutal argument. The mother is feeling worried, she should do something about this and if she does not soon…she will lose her child forever. She and her maid walks away from his room, Hikaru got up and puts on his denim jeans with a white polo shirt. With his headphones and his IPod, he storms out of his room and went outside of the cold rain that pours endlessly.

...

Arin noticed that the sky is turning dark grey and knew that in the news it said that rain is going to come, so she starts to run away to find shelter until she heard a child crying to herself. She saw in front of her the small child who is trying to get her poor kitten off the tree.

"Mister Whiskers, come down!" the little girl sobbed as she reaches her small arms out in the air to catch him.

Mister Whiskers only meowed in confusion to his mistress as Arin got over to the ten meter tree and, very bravely, starts climbing up on the tree while the little girl with orange pigtails and a yellow raincoat watches her with wide blue eyes that contained limited tears. Arin knew that she is afraid of heights, but she could not let this little girl stay in the cold rain all alone with her defenseless kitten trapped in a tall tree. When she made it to the grey cat that stared at her with cold blue eyes, the cat suddenly jumps off into the girl that held onto her.

"Wa-wait-"

But the girl runs away without any help.

"Great…"

That was when a loud flash of lightning came with an earthshattering thunder shook the earth and millions of raindrops started pouring rapidly upon the whole part of the neighborhood. Arin looked down and wondered if she could by chance make it down without any hardships like breaking a leg or arm. Unfortunately, she cannot…but then from the distance, she thought she heard something playing some music. It grew a little more as she starts to hear footsteps coming towards the tree. When she heard the footsteps stopping, she could hear the lyrics from above yet they were faint because of the height. She was lucky enough to hear them as she starts carefully going down the branches of the large tree. She could see a teenage boy with aurban red hair with white headphones as he takes a rest to lean on the tree, she could tell by his clothing from afar that he is wearing a white polo shirt with denim jeans.

"Hikaru?"

He did not hear her because the volume is turned up to at least thirteen percent, so no matter how loud she will shout, he will not respond.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Hikaru thought he heard something, but chooses to ignore it. Arin looks around her to see if she could use something that will get his attention. She saw a large brown acorn that is right for the picking, so she snatches it and with all the strength she has, she throws it at Hikaru and he felt the stinging pain on his head. He took off his headphones and looked up to see Arin.

"Arin?"

"Hikaru…help…"

"Why should i?"

"I'm scared…of heights, I'm starting to get really scared and I can't hold on anymore!"

Hikaru looks up to her, not knowing if he should help her or not….He sharply breathes and lets out a long sigh, he then took out his arms and waited for her to jump off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm really sure."

Arin wanted to know if he is serious, she thought that he really felt so much pain that he would not even look at her with his dark brown eyes that looked at her with pain and suffering for the past day. Arin was about to lower herself by stepping on one branch for her foot, but the water made her slip and she found herself hitting her head on a large branch and she blacked out.

...

"Wow, this place is amazingly huge!" Avalyn said curiously as she looks around the house.

"Thanks,"

Avalyn and Kaoru are going inside his living room, outside still poured rain as Avalyn looks around the nice emerald colored carpet with fancy styled furniture of pure white leather. That was when she saw a large black piano, she stared at it with tense eyes but she quickly went to it and sat on the bench. She then starts touching all of the keys to suddenly start playing a piece from Mozart. The song sounds beautiful but also sad at the same time; Kaoru watched and heard everything she has done. The song only lasted for a few minutes because Avalyn stopped suddenly.

"Ah, sorry about that…"

"No, you played wonderfully," Kaoru commented her. "Where did you learn to play that?"

"Um, my mother taught me when I was young."

"She must've been very talented to know Mozart,"

"Yes, she was so talented that she been in fourteen parts of the world to let them hear her music."

"You know, I think this is a beginning of a beautiful relationship,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you remind me so much like your mother."

"That's the problem my dad has, I look too much like her."

…

Arin feels a throbbing pain on her head; it aches as she slowly opens her eyes to see a high ceiling roof of white looking down at her with a light bulb shining the whole room. She found herself in her bedroom where she smells something delicious, her stomach rumbles as she tries to get up but someone puts their hand on her shoulder to lie down.

"Don't get up, you're still resting," said Hikaru who pushes her down gently.

Arin turns her head to see Hikaru looking down at her with a bowl of hot porridge in his hand that has a spoon inside. When Arin finally lies down, Hikaru took a spoonful of porridge without warning her about how hot it is. So when she took a bite of it, she tries to swallow it vastly so she does not have to have a burnt tongue. Hikaru chuckles darkly to himself, letting Arin glare at him unhappily as he takes another spoonful of white porridge and this time blows it. Arin takes a bite and she chews it momentarily.

"I'm sorry for what I done…"

"It's fine, Hikaru…I want to go out with you again,"

"What?"

"Yeah, what I did was immature of me and I think we should try again."

"Maybe that bump on your head got you confused,"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, you need to relax. Your brother is asleep since it's been five hours."

"FIVE HOURS?"

"Just kidding!"

Arin growls unhappily at Hikaru and she decided to sleep again. But then, Hikaru started singing to make her go to sleep.

_Now that you've found me,_  
_My whole world is brighter_  
_Now that you've touched me_  
_My steps are much lighter_

_All of this world could decide_  
_To fall inward_  
_And you would still linger_

_Something has brought us together_  
_Unspoken_  
_Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom_

_I will defend you_  
_I'll keep you beside me_  
_That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown_

_Now that you've found me_  
_I've stumbled through fire_  
_Now that you've touched me_  
_I've bloomed like a flower_

_Now that you're with me_  
_I no longer cower in silence, hiding_  
_I'm fighting for you_

_I'm fighting for you_

Hikaru looks down upon her, sleeping like a baby.

_To be continued..._

_Ghosts are haunting the little old house_

_Some might even take a little treat_

_But if you must, I shall see your trick_

_Only to die in the hands of Broken Hearts_


	22. Chapter 22

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! This chapter is short so don't read it if you don't like it.

Please enjoy this broken hearted tale!

Chapter twenty two: Halloween

"Welcome, everyone!" Miss Melody greeted the Host club.

Miss Melody is wearing a long black dress made of fine silk without her glasses and to complete it, she has a tall witch hat with a small wand.

"I shall cast a love spell if you wish, my masters," said Miss Melody perverted-like with a slight drool on her mouth.

"No thanks, we just came here to eat…"

"You guys aren't eating at home?"

"No, our parents are on business trips or hosting Halloween parties." Kyouya explained.

That was when Yuuki walks over to Kyouya and he stares at her astonished, she is wearing a cute black short dress with small high heels and she is wearing bunny ears in the shade of white. Yuuki looks at him and is confused of why he is looking at her like that, but that was when he took out his brown jacket and covers her because her outfit was slightly too revealing on the chest area. Hikaru saw Arin across the café and she seems to be hiding behind a plant. When he walked over to her to see what she is wearing, he suddenly brought out a large blush to see her wearing a black revealing playboy bunny outfit with a cute bunny ear hairband that for some reason has one eye covering her eye. Hikaru went over to her and tries raising the ear, but then the left ear fell down her eye and soon he found himself trying to get both of them standing them up like a real bunny.

"Hey, Hikaru? How's Avalyn been doing when she's been staying at your place?"

"She's very responsible for one thing, doesn't need anyone to take care of her when she soon gets married to Kaoru. Why, are you jealous?"

"O-of course not!" she pouts away with a slight blush across her face.

"There, I think I-"then both of the ears fell into her eyes. "Didn't get it…"

Meanwhile, Kaoru is searching for Avalyn, wanting to see her Halloween outfit for tonight. He did not have to look too soon when he saw a beautiful angel walking towards him. She wore a long white dress with frills that meet in the end, a halo on top of her head and she has small white wings behind her back.

"Wh-what?" Avalyn asked embarrassingly as she hides her blush.

"It-it's nothing, you look really great wearing that outfit,"

"Thanks, but I was kinda hoping to be at least the ghost…"

"Why?"

"I won't be too noticeable for all the men, since you might get jealous easily."

"I won't, but if they try to hurt you in anyway, I'll be coming."

Meanwhile, Kori is walking around blindly because she forgotten to cut eyeholes for her eyes to see since she wore a thick white tablecloth on her. She keeps bumping onto everyone and soon she bumps into Takashi.

"Sorry, where am I?"

"Kori?"

Kori pulled out her sheet and she saw Takashi looking down at her, which was when he suddenly picked her up and took her into the kitchen so he could help her with the eyeholes. While he does that, Mitsukuni is being pulled away by Avanglee who is wearing her dragon outfit from long ago since she loved the idea of being a monster while Caitlin wears the Alice in Wonderland outfit in pure blue.

"Hey, Caitlin," Miss Melody said to her. "Can you announce to everyone that we'll be singing our favorite song tonight?"

"Yeah, but what's the song called again?"

Miss Melody clears her throat, "THIS IS HALLOWEEN!"

"Okay, but you don't have to shout it so loud that everyone could hear it…"

"I'm sorry; it's just that this is my favorite day ever!" Miss Melody giggled like a child at the carnival.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at Miss Melody for her childish behavior, strolls over to the stage and taps the microphone to check if it is on. It sends out a loud screech to the whole café and everyone soon turned their attention to Caitlin who announced the song known as 'This is Halloween' to them all. Very soon, Caitlin and all of them started hearing the song playing loud as ever because Miss Melody wanted to make sure that everyone sings this joyous song for this special occasion…_everyone._

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our café of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our cafe, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared_  
_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_  
_Don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
_Miss Melody might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special gal?_

_Our leader Miss Melody is Queen of the Pumpkin patch_  
_everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this cafe we call home_  
_everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Soon everyone in the whole café started clapping for Miss Melody who is getting up on the stage and with a small golden trophy which she is going to give to the one who is the hardest working maid of Broken Hearts café. She took the microphone out of is stand and then looks out to everyone as she rises up the trophy of a piece of cake to them all.

"And the winner of the best maid of the year is-"but then suddenly the lights went out, once the lights went back on, Miss Melody is gone!

All of them are confused, looking at each other with faces that wondered who could have kidnapped her or where she could possibly run away to? Caitlin jumps out of the stage and turns to the Host club along with the girls, she asked them what must have happened to them when the lights went out. Arin looks over to the window and she thought she saw someone, when she carries on looking out, she then saw a shadow of some kind and a large white face with white eyes beamed at her. She jumps and falls down, Hikaru went to her and all she did was point at the window with her finger accurately points over there. When everyone looked, they saw nothing and wondered if she just saw a shadow of some kind that must have made her jump like that.

"Wait, where's Yuuki?" Kyouya asked, looking for her but she is not anywhere near them.

"And Mitsukuni,"

"And Avanglee!"

"Where's that one girl with the eyehole problem?" Kaoru asked.

"Kori, she's missing too!"

"Guys, we need to concentrate on being calm, calmness will help us by making sure we stay on track of this situation." Kyouya said maturely. "I decided that all the costumers may go but all the maids must stay since they could be optical witnesses."

"How are they? The lights went out and nobody could see a thing!"

Kyouya knew that this was true and soon the whole café was no longer flooded with costumers, just a group of more maid girls who gathered around to Kyoya and all the boys since they are all like them very much. Takashi starts sniffing around the whole room but could tell that the scents for the missing girls could not be scented.

"Okay, here's my plan," Tamaki said confidently. "I saw we build a campfire for no reason and start summoning the devil and get him to find the girls where he will hopefully not rape them and hopefully not rape us."

"Are you sex hyper?"

"NO, WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"

"You kept saying 'rape' the most."

"Ugh, guys, let's just go find them…" Avalyn groaned, angered by their stupidity.

…

So, in a large group, they all start searching the girls and Mitsukuni who are missing. Caitlin felt that something was behind them, so she decided to look behind for just a minute to suddenly see a shadow that quickly faded away. She thought it was just someone who went into another direction and she continues to walk ahead with everyone to find Avanglee, Yuuki, Kori and Mitsukuni…also Miss Melody, even though they have no intentions on finding her since she has always been the oddball out of everyone. That was when a large sound of thunder plunders out of the sky and the lights went out for real this time, that was when a girlish scream came out and it was Tamaki!

"Thank god that Tamaki's gone!"

"Who said that?" Haruhi said…she went over to them and she looks at everyone with her small lantern she carried that brought light to everything.

"Haruhi, why are you here?"

"I was coming down here when I just saw the place got dark and Tamaki screamed, so I came here to see if everyone's okay."

"Well, Miss Melody, Kori along with Yuuki and Mitsukuni and Avanglee are gone,"

"And the power's out."

"All right, follow me and I'll get everyone outside so I'll get to use the phone booth. I'm gonna call the police and see if they can do anything about this."

But then, that was when Haruhi suddenly dropped her lantern and let out a sudden scream that filled the whole room. The group cowers back from this and started going to the end of the large corridor to get out, but when Hikaru made it to the back door, it is locked along with the windows and exit doors. They are trapped! When all of them formed back into their group, they thought at first they heard a chilling whistle blowing from upstairs. When everyone looked up in union, they saw…a black dress flying around without a body and it came right towards them like a ghost.

_No escape…no escape…_

Everyone then started to scream and soon they all ran in their separate ways, Arin and Hikaru ran together and soon Hikaru saw an opened closet door and took them in. he shuts the door and he turned on the lights to see it with so many cleaning products, Arin sits down on the hard wooden floor and he sits beside her as well.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hikaru,"

"That was quite a shock, huh?"

"Yeah, but I never knew that there was a ghost in our café…"

"Hopefully Caitlin and the rest are safe."

But they were not, in fact to be more correct, Avalyn and Kaoru ran away together and accidently went upstairs to go into one of the free rooms for shelter. But in one specific room known as one twenty five is the room they chosen, Kaoru opened the door quickly and slams it shut when they made it into the room. Avalyn and Kaoru both panted from the long run they had, bending down to relax a few more minutes…but what they did not know is that someone is staring them…watching them like as if it was a ghost. Kaoru and Avalyn looked at each other; redness is all over their faces when they noticed something odd about this room. When they slowly turned their heads over their shoulder to see who it was…they saw a tall lady wearing a black dress with a thick black vial that covered her entire face so no one will see her unknown identity. The lady has long black gloves that went to her boney elbows and she brought her hands forth to remove her vial. Once she removed it, a white hockey mask is seen for her face that is covered with bits of red stuff all over, Kaoru and Avalyn ran to the door to realize it is locked tight. They were going to the window across the room but the woman blocked their last chance to escape, she took small but alerting steps towards them when she is ready to kill them all.

"Avalyn?"

"Yes?"

"I…I hope we'll meet in the future if we're reborn again…"

Avalyn did not know what to say, she only cuddles to him if this might be their last time being together in this room…

Meanwhile, Takashi is all alone; he sniffs the cool café in the air that brings nothing but fresh goods from the kitchen. That was when he caught a scent, it was from Kori! He dashes into the hallways of the café near the kitchen, he saw a brown door and when his hand made it to the knob, he flung it open to see Kori tied up and gagged. When she saw Takashi, she tries to scrim out but failed because whoever tied her up must be a real professional at knots. But when Takashi looked more inside, he saw Yuuki and Mitsukuni along with Avanglee trapped inside! Only person that he could not see is Miss Melody, he first starts undoing Kori from her bondage when she tried to scream because someone is behind. The person hits Takashi with a frying pan and he fell to the ground, not moving at all…

…

"I can't believe that all of you fell for it!" Miss Melody laughed as hard as she could.

"What the hell, that was _way_ out of line!"

Tamaki, Kyouya, Yuuki and everyone else are staring at Miss Melody who is on the ground while laughing like never before. This whole thing was just a Halloween prank that Miss Melody cooked up for them all, like the one with her dressed up as a black hockey bride and she is even the one who hit Takashi with a frying pan. When Miss Melody finally finishes laughing, she wipes a tear away and she took out the small trophy from her blue bag.

"Well, I declare that all of you are now the-"

But that was when Kori threw a chair at Miss Melody, then all of them started chasing her as she runs away from them. Kyouya and Yuuki stayed behind, watching them all running like complete idiots while they watch it all happen.

_To be continued…_

_It looks like someone is coming today_

_I wonder what I should say…?_

"_Hello, how are you?"_

_But all he does is stare at me with evil that just seems to pure…_


	23. Ending

Hope everyone liked the last chapter even though it's short…!

Please enjoy this broken hearted tale!

Chapter twenty three: Death

"Good morning, Kori."

Kori looks up to Takashi with her blue eyes; he is wearing what could be a Japanese traditional samurai outfit in front of her. Takashi has something behind his back and when he showed it to her; she froze in horror to see a flowery pink kimono just waiting to be worn by her. Like always, she was going to make a break for it but sadly Takashi was quick enough to grab her on time before she could make it out of the school gates. No time soon, he is dragging her down into the third music room where the Host club is now beginning with many lines waiting for Tamaki. But Tamaki kept a good eye on Haruhi, knowing she might get jealous for having so many women around him like a snake with his prey. Haruhi easily escaped being known as a girl towards all the girls who requested her, she watched as Avalyn and Arin walked around the room wearing the small light mint colored kimono with leafs for the patterns. Yuuki is sitting with Kyouya, she requested him for today since she secretly started dating Kyouya. It turns out that they seem to be meant for each other, but what she was recently told by Yuuki is that his father nearly tried to separate them, but the power of love gave them the decision to marry each other! Could you believe that? But anyway, Mitsukuni, Avanglee and Caitlin are talking to each other while eating some delicious cake. What Haruhi was told is that Avanglee is going to be leaving very time soon; she is going to France after having a serious talk with her father. No matter what her father tried, she is going to leave next month sadly. Arin and Avalyn are having a great time being with the twins; Kaoru and Avalyn are going to get married in three months around the winter time while Hikaru and Arin will be going to college in New York. Everyone seems to be having a great time with their future now planned, but what is Haruhi going to be doing with Tamaki is a mystery to her.

"Kori, are you done?" Takashi asked, waiting for her to come out with the kimono.

Kori gets out of the changing rooms and is wearing the pink kimono, but her messy red hair made her more like a devil than a person wearing the finely designed dress.

"I wanna change,"

"There're other colors," he took out two more kimonos that looked the same but with different colors. One is green while the other is autumn red. "Which one?"

Kori points at the autumn red kimono, when Takashi gives it to her; she takes it and storms back into the changing rooms again.

"Is it true that you're getting married, Kaoru?" one fangirl asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I'm getting married very soon,"

"To who?"

Avalyn was walking towards Hikaru and Kaoru with some cups for their green tea, but when she made it near to their table, Kaoru pulled her down and gives her a kiss that shocked her. When he stops, he leaves Avalyn blushing madly while he smirks at the girls who nearly fell out of their chairs.

"I'm getting married…"he looks up at Avalyn. "To the most beautiful girl in the world that's standing before you."

The two girls looked at her and then Kaoru; they then got out of their chairs and ran away.

"We wish you good luck, Ava-chan!" they shouted as they run in slow motion.

"Sometimes I hate you," Avalyn admitted to Kaoru who smiled to her with a small blush.

Arin made it to her table where she sat next to Hikaru, they both saw the whole thing that Kaoru did to Avalyn and they both chuckled with each other. Meanwhile, Kyouya is talking with a few girls that were interested with his secret that he has to tell everyone.

"I'm getting married," Kyouya said bluntly to the girls who felt their hearts shattered into pieces.

"Bu-but who?"

Yuuki cuddles more to Kyouya and he hugs her passionately to her. The three girls who requested Kyouya ended up running away in slow motion as well with the fangirls from the twins. Meanwhile, Kori finished her kimono and she looks like a fiery demon with her hair tied up nicely into a bun with some locks falling down. Takashi smiled to her and she blushed unhappily, she seems upset that he wants her to look pretty in front of everyone. Tamaki and Haruhi told everyone that they need a talk with each other for a minute. Soon, ten minutes has passed and Tamaki took her to the rose maze where they made it to the end of their hiding spot.

"How are you, Haruhi?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Tamaki," she said with a smile as she takes a sniff of the roses.

Tamaki seems a little anxious about something, he looked at her with his soapy violet eyes and he touched his hair. But then, he pulled it out to show his head is bald right in front of her, she gasped and asked him what happened to his hair. He looks down with guilt, he really is anxious about what he has to tell to her while his head is shining like a silver coin.

"I…I have cancer, Haruhi," he said to the shocked Haruhi. "This is my last day…I wanted to tell you this because my doctors told me only yesterday."

"No…how did this happen? Please, don't die!"

"No one knows how I got this, but it's a heart cancer that's so weak that I might die right now."

Haruhi starts to bring out tears, they kept flooding her eyes and she could not see Tamaki at all as he puts his fake hair back on.

"Please…live for me, okay?"

"Live?" she asked. "How could I live without you?" she wipes all of her tears away.

"You'll know when you find love…but what I still don't understand is what Harumi told me to watch out for Kaoru."

"I don't understand…"

"It doesn't matter, I only have five minutes to live…so…"

That was when Haruhi pounces at Tamaki and they both shared their passionate kiss that might end their entire life. He hugs her tightly; he starts to remove her bow of the light green colored kimono…

…

_Dear to whoever reads this,_

_My name is Haruhi, a girl who is spending her last day once Kaoru comes here to finally kill me for what Mr. Suoh has done. Mr. Suoh was friends with the family that Kaoru lived with, he and all of his sisters returned home and suffered because of what happened…and he blames this on me. I'll hear him banging on my door and maybe he might shoot me or something that will end my suffering. At least I got to see Tamaki's grave today with our son, Nicholas. He's amazing; he is the next heir to the Suoh family once he turns twenty. If you are wondering what happened to everyone…I'll tell you in this last letter I write just for you._

_Kori and Takashi didn't make it, they didn't get along after all and ended up separated after they tried dating. What I heard is that Kori was later raped by Takashi and is now pregnant with his child; I don't know what gender it is however. Avalyn and Kaoru are like Romeo and Juliet; they stayed together to the very end when Avalyn had a car crash that paralyzed her legs to never walk again. Kaoru never left her side, she and him adopted a baby yesterday and they're doing wonderful. As for Avanglee, I heard her plane disappered from a terrorist attack and no word has been sent. Mitsukuni is heartbroken when Caitlin had to leave for Paris because of her sister. Apparently, Kaito who is the husband of Liz, cheated on her. _

_Now Mitsukuni is in Paris as well, living with her until the very end. Miss Melody died of elderly age, she gave her little sister the café and now it has become extra popular than ever. Arin and Hikaru went to college and remain in New York together. I hope that they'll get along well when Arin gives birth to her daughter. And as for Yuuki…she's dead for giving birth to her healthy baby boy that she always wanted. The boy isn't affected with her disease, but Kyouya would shake like an earthquake if someone talks about Yuuki, but remains a wonderful father to Francis._

_Now that I have finally come to an end with my book I have secretly written in my diary, I have no regrets once I open the door. So I have this final thing I want to say…_

_Thank you, for everything. _

_The end_


End file.
